Spring Waltz
by chococrepes
Summary: Live for the future and forget the past. Simple enough right? So what do you when the person you hated most waltzed back in your life, literally? -Roxas x Naminé-
1. Prologue

Spring Waltz

Summary: Live for the future and forget the past. Simple enough right? So what do you when the person you hated most waltzed back in your life, literally?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Well you guys voted, so here is the very first chapter of Spring Waltz! A writer is always growing and experiencing. So I've decided to write this story in first person. I hope it works out and you guys enjoy it!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I looked in the mirror. Same old blue eyes staring back at me with a look of disdain. Shoulder length blonde hair that swept over one shoulder. I was perfectly content with my image. That is until you looked past my face and saw the hideous green dress I had on.

In seconds I found myself, Naminé, storming out of the dressing room. As it turned out my friend Olette had the same thought about the dress. Both of us looked at each other. Her dress was the same style although the color was a bright blinding yellow. She looked ready to pull out her hair, grabbing at each brunette end that hung over her shoulder.

Our eyes met and we knew either the world was coming to an end, or our friend had a sick mind. "Can I see you guys yet?" A voice called out from another section of the area. We rushed over there, Olette and I.

Kairi, a beautiful red head and my best friend, was sitting on a chair leisurely flipping through a bridal magazine. She lifted her head and burst out laughing.

"And where do you see the humor in this?" I asked impatiently. I knew she wasn't serious about these dresses.

"I'm sorry, but you know that rumor on how there are always those horrible bridesmaid dresses. I couldn't help but try to find some for my bridesmaid to try on." She beamed as if her idea was brilliant.

"So why am I trying it on?" I asked her. My role in her wedding was to be her maid of honor and I couldn't help but think in the back of my head she had another hideous dress planned out for it.

Olette crossed her arms. "You know Selphie couldn't make it in time for the fittings. You're the closest one to her size. But I can't help but agree with Naminé, Kairi. These things are disgusting." I was relieved she was on my side. But then Olette was always the one with a straight head on her shoulders.

Kairi chuckled and pushed a strand of her hair back. "I'm sorry. You guys can try the real dresses on. Then after we get through fittings, we'll go over the rehearsal dinner and that's when you guys find up who you'll be paired up with."

I raised my eyebrow. "Why can't we find out now?" Was it another one of her tricks?

Kairi shook her head. "Sora thinks that it's not very fair that I've been making the decisions for this wedding. So in all fairness he is picking out his best man and groomsmen without my decision and I won't be finding out until a bit later. I hope one of them isn't Wakka. The last wedding he was in, he made a rather inappropriate toast." She frowned and I smirked remembering our friend Tidus's wedding.

That was what Kairi was known for. A perfectionist. It came with her job as a fashion designer. Her clothes had to be flawless or they wouldn't sell. It became a habit that reflected in her daily life. It could be taxing but as her friends we endured. I could only imagine what poor Sora had to deal with.

"So when do we get to see your dress? I'm sure the design on it is flawless." I said as I grabbed what was hopefully the real dress.

Kairi shook her head. "In the fashion industry, it's horrible luck to wear your own wedding dress that you designed. Besides I don't design wedding dresses." She lectured me as if I didn't know.

"Yes, and I'm sure the world would be happy that you weren't what with your horrible taste in bridesmaid dresses." Olette teased and I laughed along with her.

Kairi faked a laugh. "You guys are just the _best_ of friends." She held up her finger to gesture one moment as we could all hear her phone ringing in her bag.

We both stood there patiently waiting wondering what all the 'uh-huh, I see,' and 'hmm's' were about. Finally she hung up and the look on her face was hard to pinpoint. That was the thing about Kairi. Her face always had an odd expression on her face. You could just never read her or cumulate a guess of what was going on her mind.

"Alright so that was Sora." She crooked her mouth to one side. "That changes things a bit." She said to herself. I was beginning to get impatient. "The rehearsal dinner is still on for tomorrow. However, the plans I had today were a bit of a drawback. Sora and I had originally planned for you guys to meet the groom's men today, but the best man can't make it…" She took out a pair of glasses and put them on.

Kairi always put on her pink Destati designer glasses on when she was in what I called her 'thinking mode.' You would mostly see them on her when she was designing. Olette and I sighed as we saw her pull out her massive planner book. To us, these past couple of weeks that pink colored book was a nightmare of wedding ideas, schedules, and plans of all sorts. Whoever said being a bride was stressful, was obviously never a bridesmaid.

"Right so Naminé, doesn't have a partner for today, but I'm sure the instructor can fill in for today. It is only a one day lesson after all. Then the fact that he can't make it until half an hour after the rehearsal dinner has started…well we can postpone the dinner for that long. It never hurts to mingle with the guests. But not too long or Sora starts to become…well Sora." She closed the book. "Alright, everything taken care of!" She announced.

"Whoa Kairi. Rewind. Who's my partner and what instructor is this?" I asked not understanding her train of thought, but then again who ever did?

"It would help if you filled us in a little bit. Also we can relay the message to Selphie too." Olette always was the resourceful one.

"Ok, so tonight from 6 to 9 we'll be at Stella Nox Dance Studio taking lessons. The best man who is supposed to accompany Naminé will not be there but I have been safely reassured that he is very well capable of doing the waltz."

Throughout that whole explanation, it makes perfect sense that the only words I heard were 'dance studio and waltz.' And where did she get the nerve to think for one moment that I would be dancing?

Kairi also had another knack for reading minds. "Now Naminé, I want to keep this wedding a bit traditional, so I think it's appropriate for the first dance of the bride and groom to be waltz music. Therefore we must learn to waltz to accompany the music. And I want the best man and the maid of honor to follow onto the dance floor then the bridesmaid and groomsmen." Honestly, how that stuff in her head made any sense to her at all, was truly the 8th wonder of the world.

Olette smiled and gushed. "That sounds so romantic." I could kill her.

"Plus…" Oh dear. The way Kairi used the word 'plus' was like no other human being. It had a certain airy, melodic tone that just made you know she was going to dangle a carrot in your face but at the same time you couldn't turn away from it.

"…Plus?" I asked knowing that I had already signed away my free will.

"If you take these lessons for me, besides the pictures that will involve you in the wedding, I'll let you be the photographer and I'll even pay you." She smiled at me waiting for my thoughts on the proposal.

"Damn it Kairi." Hook, line and sinker. How I hated myself at that moment.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A casual dress. A _casual_ dress is how she, and by she I mean the devil I call my best friend Kairi, called it. I don't care what word you labeled it with, it was still a dress. Naminé does not wear dresses. Naminé was forced to wear a dress for the maid of honor position and was now being forced into another for dance lessons. Which I would like to point out that Naminé does not dance. And Naminé does not refer to herself in third person unless she really, really, really wanted to jump off a cliff. A bad habit Naminé knows.

We stood there in our dresses waiting for the guys to show up. Selphie had managed to catch a different flight and came in time for this event. She wouldn't miss it for the world she claimed. I love how everyone seemed against my no dancing policy today.

The door opened. "Sorry we're late." A voice chimed. An all too familiar one. I looked in the direction and sure enough there was Sora with a grin…and I want to say stupid but that's a bit harsh when it is your friend's fiancé after all.

Accompanying him were two other guys that we all recognized. I must say Sora's choice was a bit predictable, but then again that trait balanced out the surprises his fiancé tended to throw out to the world.

First was Riku. A dashing man and always like an older brother to Sora, Kairi, and even me once I got to know him. Although I've always wanted to ask if his silver hair was natural as his eyebrows were the same color, but there are some kooks out there that dye their eyebrows too right? Anyway I digress and the main point was that he was to be groomsman number one.

He was good friends with Sora when he first entered high school but then Riku apparently moved and didn't really catch up with one another until Kairi and Sora began dating. If I remember correctly his profession was a lawyer.

Groomsman number two was Hayner. Good-looking as well, but not my type. I noticed how he greeted Olette first. That was the thing with those two; they could just never admit they wanted to be more than just friends. I sighed knowing that after the wedding, Kairi and I would be doing a bit of matchmaking.

Now came the moment of where I was supposed to meet the best man who would be accompanying me down the aisle before the married to be. Of course he couldn't make it. It made me wonder if he was the type who came up with a really good excuse as to not come to this dance lesson excursion. If my theory was right, I already admired this person and I had yet to meet him. The only thing I knew was that he went to college with Sora. Frat brothers maybe?

"Alright is everyone here?" A beautiful woman with flowing blonde hair came out of her office I'm guessing. She looked over at me. "Ah you must be the partnerless one for today." I looked around and saw everyone seemed as if they were in position and with their partners.

"Oh, I guess so." I said sheepishly. I looked around and silently but also sarcastically thanked everyone for letting me right out in the open like that.

She smiled. "I'm Stella and I will be your dance instructor for today. Also I have arranged for you a partner to work with." She looked at the door from which she entered and as if on cue a man about her age with the same gorgeous looks came out and stood beside her.

As if being singled out as the one with no partner was bad, think how worse I felt when I was probably the only non-gorgeous person around. That thought went away quick as the man Stella had pulled out from thin air was already teaching me the proper placing of hands when beginning to waltz. He introduced his name as Noctis, and as you can imagine he never got my name as I was too nervous by his presence. Not to mention I'm sure Stella and him were a pair.

It seemed like ages since we had started and we were only halfway done with the lesson. I looked up at the clock and wanted to cry. "Alright everyone, you guys are doing fabulous in just so little time. I was a bit hesitant about teaching waltz with just so many hours but you guys are fast learners. Let's all take a quick break and we'll continue after." Oh thank the Lord because my feet were killing me.

It was times like this that I wished I was wearing sweats and not a dress. I mean the guys got to wear casual comfortable dance learning clothes, why couldn't we? One of the few moments I favored Sora over Kairi.

"So, who is the best man?" I asked Sora trying to sound as casual as possible but everyone already knew I was curious as a two year old.

"Well-" Kairi decided to clamp her hand over Sora's mouth. Thank you for that. "Sora, you can't tell her. Since she couldn't find out today, she can wait till the rehearsal dinner.

"What? Kairi come on, that's not fair. I mean Selphie and Olette got to find out. Why not me?" I really did need a logic dictionary for Kairi.

"I agree with Kairi!" Selphie decided to add her opinion in. "I mean why the rehearsal dinner? Postpone it until the wedding day." She had a laughing fit as I knew she was planning some crazy idea. "Think of how romantic it would be if the mystery best man were to suddenly sweep our dear Naminé off of her feet." She laughed some more and the other's joined in.

"Better yet, what if was the _one_ for Naminé. You know like you see in those dramas. It happens all the time. A friend's fortune leads to another friend's fortune."Oh Olette, for someone so smart, you need to lay off of those dramas.

Just for the heck of it Kairi decided to join in the 'let's plan Naminé's life' conversation. "If we're going with some drama clichés let's add in that after finding her prince charming at my wedding, something horribly goes wrong separating the two lovers. Then girls, it's up to us to patch things together and she'll owe us big time. Not to mention at the end of their love story…" Kairi said slyly.

"A wedding!" All three shouted in unison much to my dismay.

"Honestly you guys. Things never happen that way. Besides, I don't want to know my future just a name will do. Who is the best man?"

Sora looked at Kairi for an 'ok' sign. Already marriage was controlling him and their 'I do's' were yet to be heard. But thank goodness Kairi nodded. Sora turned my way. "My best man and the guy who will accompany you is my best friend Roxas."

Well, that did it. You can now throw Selphie's, Olette's, and Kairi's love theories out the window. Roxas was highly an uncommon name and if this Roxas is the very same Roxas I know so well and hate, then I can assure you there is no love story. Period.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: There's the first chapter! I hope you guys like this little intro to the story. Please review and tell me what you think. And as a favor please go to my profile and look at the 'important' note. It is in fact very important. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Wedding

Spring Waltz

Summary: Live for the future and forget the past. Simple enough right? So what do you when the person you hated most waltzed back in your life, literally?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Alright everyone, so along with this story I decided to have a little side project to go along with it. This is for everyone who reads this story! So after you're done reading and reviewing go to the profile to find your nice little surprise!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The rehearsal dinner in Kairi's words was flawless and it couldn't have been more perfect. See that was where she was wrong. In my mind there was just _one_ thing you could subtract from the picture. That one thing being Roxas.

During the dinner he sat next to Sora. Thank goodness I had him and Kairi as a barrier. In all reality I was trying to see without being seen. Also I was protecting him in a sort by ignoring him at all costs. Believe me, if he had come up to talk to me, well let's say I'd be getting one of Kairi's punishments right about now. Which brings me to the point of what on earth am I going to do on the day of the wedding?

Roxas. Roxas. Roxas. It seemed after that day in the dance studio that word was swirling in the air everywhere. Hearing his name just seemed to volumize as soon as I saw him for the first time in years.

So many feelings and thoughts running around as soon as I saw him. That's right I said _feelings_ as in plural. I'm only human after all. A sense of anger, nostalgia, curiosity, and more anger filled me. It was a rather interesting combination I must say.

He looked the same as always. Blue eyes, not skinny or fat, blonde hair that was no where nearly as spiky Sora's, alluring smile, did I mention his blue eyes…a-anyway! My point was that he looked exactly the same, only older.

The dinner did go smoothly though. Roxas did not come into contact with me at all…that is until a certain someone ruined everything.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Naminé have you seen Hayner anywhere?" Olette asked not even looking at me but scanning around the room. This was fine, because I wasn't even really paying attention to the question. My eyes had her attention but my ears were straining to hear something a bit further off. It was one of those times where I wish I had picked up the phone for the infomercials that sold those 'spy' type hearing aids.

"Roxas, it's a good thing you made it in time. Kairi would've had my head if someone was missing." Sora let out a sigh.

I tilted my head to get a better look, as Olette had continued her search. Roxas patted Sora on the back. "You're getting married. Get used to those kinds of threats." He laughed as well as Sora.

Sora straightened himself out. "So I hear you're settling your company roots here? Any special reason why?" Company? I was hoping on something more along the lines of Roxas being homeless…ok maybe that's a little harsh.

"Nah. Just kind of closed my eyes and picked. A small world that you're living in the area. You have no idea how surprised I was to see your wedding invitation though. I always had a hunch you two would end up together after seeing you in college with her. Just wondered what took you so long to pop the question." He teased Sora and I smiled knowing it was the truth. The girls and I, not including Kairi, always had bets off to the side of when Sora was going to propose.

Sora scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Jeez, make it seem like I was scared why don't you? What about you though? Have anyone in mind?" My ears perked up. It's not like I was dying to know, just thought that the poor girl, whoever she is and that's if there was even a girl at all, would need a good word of advice from yours truly.

"Nope. Still looking. Probably will be looking for awhile. I mean with moving the company base and all, I've been busy. Things have only started to settle down." He sighed. "So back to you considering this is your special time and all. Who did Kairi choose for her maid of honor? I don't think I've met her yet. You said I'd be dancing with her for the first dance right?" There was my cue to hightail out of that area.

"Naminé!" I ran into Selphie who was holding two martinis in hand. Lord help her if both were for her. "Did you see the best man?" She squealed. "What a hunk! You are definitely lucky."

I shook my head. Lucky was in the opposite direction of the word I was searching for. Thankfully Olette came over providing me an excuse not to continue the best man conversation. "I couldn't find Hayner." She dropped her head down. "Kairi is going to be mad if I don't find him. He refuses to wear his tie apparently. Why would she give me the job?" Not even married yet and Kairi had already started on another love story.

"Forget about Hayner!" Selphie declared. "Let's talk to the best man yeah?" She nodded enthusiastically answering her own question.

Olette shook her head. "Naminé will you help me look for Hayner." I nodded furiously. Now I know why I liked Olette best. Olette smiled. "Oh good, once we find him you can help me convince him to wear the darn tie." She looked around to see where to start looking again. Her eyes lightened up. "Found him!" She felt the need to pull me along.

It was at that moment that I decided Olette was out and Selphie back in. That Olette was dragging me in the direction I was trying to avoid all night! Too many thoughts of what was to come to even think of shouting at Olette or trying to find a way to escape.

I hate it when your body fails you at the worse times. I might as well have been a limp rag doll in Olette's hands. Then my nightmare came true. I was standing next to Olette who was standing next to Hayner who was standing next to Roxas who was standing next to Sora who was standing next to me. Across from me? You guessed it, Roxas. I hate irony so much sometimes.

"Hayner please wear the tie?" Olette asked, maybe begged. I wonder if all the effort she was putting in was because Kairi had bribed her in some way."

"No way!" Hayner retorted. "I look stupid in that thing." Hayner gave the tie back to Olette. "Besides that thing does not let you breathe. How are you two handling it?" He looked over at Roxas and Sora.

And of course when someone mentions somebody else you can't help but have your attention avert to them. I was doing so well at looking at my feet too.

Roxas pulled off the suit well; of course any guy looked ten times better when they were clean cut.

"Hayner just put it on." Sora said. "Oh Roxas by the way, this is Naminé. You were asking about the maid of honor earlier right? This is her." Sora cocked his head in my direction.

Roxas smiled and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Naminé." Did he expect me to shake that hand? If so, gun please. I mean honestly don't tell me this guy here is acting as if he really was meeting me for the first time. We had a history and here he is holding his hand out like an idiot waiting for me to take it…oh crap!

I took his hand and shook it knowing that if I had been a second later everyone in the small circle would've labeled me as rude. Of course they probably thought I was a bit spacey. "N-nice to meet you too." A smile was plastered to my face because in all reality I wanted to slap him in the face.

We let go and the conversation went away from me and back to Hayner's tie. Thank goodness. I excused myself and headed to the bathroom.

That was my night in a nutshell.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I sat on the floor in front of my closet. Looking up at my maid of honor dress, I wondered what it'd be like tomorrow. I let out the biggest sigh my breath would allow me to do. "Stupid Roxas." I muttered to myself.

Somehow I managed to pull myself out of woe and the floor and shuffled my way into my bed. I closed my eyes thinking that tomorrow would be a happy day…at least let's hope. I always was one to cry at weddings.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You look beautiful!" We all exclaimed in the dressing room. It was true too. Not one of those fake comments you use to reassure your friends so you can move onto to the next article clothing. No, Kairi really did look beautiful, alluring, graceful, something I wish to pull off someday on my wedding day.

"Wow, today's really the day isn't it?" She sounded excited but we all knew there was apprehension in her voice. Typical bride syndrome. Another role for us girls was to cure that.

"Today you begin a new chapter in your life." I started off. "You guys will be so happy together." Olette added in. "Think of the honeymoon!" Selphie ruined it. We all laughed though.

Kairi glanced over at the clock on the wall. "So we need to get your guys' makeup done and then the ceremony will start. Naminé will you check up on the guys? You'll be next when you come back." I nodded heading over to the guys' side as Kairi couldn't see the groom. Bad luck it was.

I knocked and considering there was no 'don't come in,' I entered. It was one of those scenes where you only saw in movies. The one where you enter a room and there are all these gorgeous guys in the room. I'm not saying they were all drop dead gorgeous but four guys in tuxes? Oh yeah, I was knocked off my feet.

"Uh, um Kairi wants to know if you guys are ready. The ceremony will be starting soon." They all nodded. I closed the door and leaned on it having to fan myself. Weddings truly are amazing. I chuckled and headed back to the room to get my makeup done.

Everything became a blur after that. Thirty minutes go by fast when you're rushing to get your flowers make last minute dress adjustments, adding the finishing touches to your makeup and scrambling to find the guys' corsages. It wasn't until I got past the fast time frame that I realized I was arm in arm with Roxas.

Getting ready to walk down the aisle was a scary thought, and I wasn't even the bride. I took a deep breath. "Nervous?" Roxas tilted his head in my direction and whispered. "No." I hissed…it wasn't intentional but with this guy it's hard to keep a check on my temper.

Music started to play and that was our cue. Selphie went down the aisle with Riku. Selphie had an air of energetic about her but the two safely made it and stood in their positions. Olette and Hayner followed them. Then I was next. Love how I forgot about Roxas in that statement.

Roxas and I walked down the aisle. I couldn't help but think that we looked rather awkward. But that could've been my imagination since I did see two other people precede me and thought they were so graceful. When we finally got to the part where we separated I was ecstatic. No more Roxas…for now.

I stood next Olette and I'd be the one closest to the bride. I watched as the ring bearer, Denzel who was Kairi's nephew came marching down with the little pillow. Then came Sora's…I'm not sure how she was relate to him but she was on his side of the family. Marlene was her name and she was just the cutest flower girl I had ever seen.

The moment finally came. I looked over at Sora his face proud and beaming to be where he was and I looked down the aisle to see Kairi being escorted by her father. The same traditional tune when a bride walked in played and everybody watched in awe.

The girls and I turned our heads and smiled knowing we all felt so happy for her. I looked over at Sora again whose expression changed so that you could tell her loved her a lot and at that moment she was the only person in the room to him. This is where the tears came in people. Just wait until I hear the vows, I'll be bawling.

It was true. Olette and I looked at each other trying to reassure each other the whole time but we couldn't stop crying and we didn't until they finally uttered the words 'I do' to another. A kiss, applauses, and even more crying. Yes weddings were truly bliss.

Some time passed and then came the moment everyone waited for and the one I dreaded. The waltz. "Alright everyone!" I looked at the dance floor to see Riku with a mic in hand. "Now comes the time we've all waited for as Sora and Kairi take their first dance together as man and wife." More applause and Riku looked over at the orchestra to cue them to start playing.

A beautiful symphony of sorts filled the room and Kairi and Sora walked onto the dance floor. The music slowed down but continued playing the song they had picked to be their first dance. It was like watching a fairytale unfold seeing those two waltz together. It was breathtaking. Roxas held out his hand to me and normally I would reject but I could see Riku jerking his head in the direction of Kairi and Sora.

I took it and we slowly joined the newly married couple. Following was Olette and Hayner and then Selphie and Riku themselves. I was nothing but nerves.

I looked up at Roxas as he had said something but it was rather hard to hear over the music. "Relax." He said again. "I'll guide you." It so wasn't fair that he could dance and I was just like a puppet being told where to go.

More people joined in so I didn't feel bad knowing Kairi wouldn't be able to see with the flurry of feet waltzing around. I stepped on Roxas's foot. The look on his pained face was priceless. "Oh I'm so sorry." I added in for fun. "I can't dance too well." He bared the pain and shook his head indicating it was ok. Well if he insisted. I continued to step on his feet during the duration of the song. Most were on accident because I really can't dance, but the other times well I do have a devilish side about me.

The song finally ended and I left the dance floor as quickly as I could. I looked back to see Kairi and Sora still dancing onto another song but her dad would probably cut in for that one. I went back to my table and sat exhausted.

I watched others dance and eat and chat. I was perfectly content with that. Perfectly content until Roxas decided to sit down next to me. Joy.

"So how long have you known Kairi and Sora?" He attempted at small talk.

"I've known Kairi since college and Sora I met after Kairi graduated." I answered quickly. If I said too much or made too much eye contact I'm sure I would've ripped this guy's hair out.

"Same here, well vice versa for me." He answered even though I didn't even ask anything. It just made me hate him even more. He just waltzes back into my life, literally mind you, and makes it seem like we're complete strangers. I'm sorry but am I missing something here?

The conversation pretty much went dead at that point and as the guests began to dwindle on the dance floor, it was that time where everyone would see the couple off as they went into a car with the words 'Just Married' painted on the back. If I remember correctly, Kairi and Sora were going to Macau for their honeymoon. Leave it to Kairi to pick someplace out of the ordinary. At least I thought it was an exotic location.

We all rushed out and Kairi waved at us. She then turned her back to us and did the ceremonial wedding thing to do. Throw the bouquet and have a ton of girls clamor about trying to catch it. I ducked out of the crowd as I didn't exactly have marriage on my mind just yet. I was content to see that Olette had caught and I was so embarrassed she tried handing it to someone else.

We all headed back inside once Kairi and Sora's car was out of sight. Kairi had left me instructions that the guests could stay until midnight considering that's how long they had rented the place for. I looked at a nearby clock. It read 10. I headed over to the table where Olette and Selphie sat.

"That was just too amazing!" Selphie squealed. "Olette yours has to be just as grand!" She giggled and I swore I heard a hiccup. Someone had been sneaking over to the open bar.

Olette blushed miserable. "W-what are you talking about?" She shook her head. "I'm not even in a relationship." Olette was probably the best red face of the group. I laughed alongside Selphie at her face. It got too much and she got up to go to the girls' bathroom.

"Oh now I feel bad." Selphie commentated. "Naminé I'm going to check up on her. Meet us at the open bar?"

"Haven't you had enough Selphie?" It's not like she was an alcoholic, she just got drunk off the atmosphere too much so therefore any actual alcoholic products just made things worse. However I complied to the request as us singletons really did need a break after seeing our best friend off to her married life.

I headed over there and sat on one of the bar stools. As I had been sitting there for a good three minutes I found it out when the bartender gave me a drink. "Um, I didn't order anything." Yet.

"It's from that gentleman over there." He pointed and naturally I followed to see the 'gentleman' was Roxas. If that was an apology of some sort than yeah know, a drink isn't going to do it. Not to mention it was an OPEN bar. As in free drinks. Cheapskate.

I took the drink and chugged it down. Stupid Roxas. The taste felt bitter in my mouth and wasn't at all enjoyable. Perhaps because it was from Roxas that the drink wasn't refreshing as I hoped it would be. I ordered another one and chugged it down in frustration. Taste was definitely better. Oh jeez I was hoping to not be the type who drinks when they're bitter.

Selphie and Olette had yet to come back from the bathroom but just to make things peachy Roxas had decided to come over and sit next to me. More drinks please. At this point I also believe the room started to spin a bit. "Wow you can really hold that stuff down."

"Your point?" I snapped. I didn't even realize that that was supposed to be a thought and not come out of my mouth. I slumped back. Curse you alcohol.

He laughed. "Nothing. Rather this side of you is interesting. I would've never guessed." He smiled but that smile seemed to fade as he was being grabbed by his tux's collar by yours truly. Note that I'm still intoxicated to even retell this correctly.

"Thisss shide? S-so you admit that you've known me before." I shook him. "Then youse go around and pretensh not to even know me. You realllly are shomething." I slapped his cheek a couple of times and laid my head down on the counter.

"Excuse me?" He questioned.

Head snapped right back up. "Ish truee. I remember it allll. You shneaky, two face, rotten liar. Womanizer!" Jabbing just below his shoulders at each word.

"Naminé? I think-"

"No excushes!" From there it went black.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Preview_

"I actually got a job! Oh by the way when you get back I'll be needing my payment for your trickery."

"Can I discuss with you about what you said the other day? It's been bothering me a bit."

"You look beautiful. I can't wait for our date!"

"I'll just leave your presence now before I do something else stupid."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: So there was chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't forget to check my profile to get the link to your guy's surprise project I've been working on. It will be under 'mystery gift' section in my profile. Hope you had fun reading and hope you review. Much thanks and love!


	3. Double Take

Spring Waltz

Summary: Live for the future and forget the past. Simple enough right? So what do you when the person you hated most waltzed back in your life, literally?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Chapter 3 here presented to you by Solette. Hope you guys enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I woke up and looked around. Clutching my head I read the alarm clock. 10 o'clock. I was sooo late for work. I looked up at the phone by my bedside to see an insanely bright light flashing. I had some messages. I clicked the play button.

"Naminé hope you got home safely! You were so drunk last night!" I heard a giggle and jeez it was loud. I covered my ears. "Don't worry if you're listening to this right now, it means Roxas got you home safely. You're so lucky! Ok call me later." Selphie's voice stopped piercing my ear drums. I think I had a hangover…did she seriously say Roxas took me home?

I snapped up and looked around my bedroom. Right no sign of him. I got up, more like crawled out of bed and crept around my apartment making sure he wasn't around. When I searched every nook and cranny and was sure he wasn't in my living quarters I rummaged through my cabinets for some remedy for the headache.

I looked at my phone wondering if I should call in sick for work, but then again if I did I'd have an earful so I mustered up any energy I had and headed to my closet. I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs.

"That must've been some wedding." I looked over at the concierge desk to see Leon reading the morning paper. "You came in rather late last night. Although I guess you weren't that intoxicated enough because that guy didn't even offer to take you up to your room." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "I still have duct tape you know." I threatened. Leon was like that. Always making unnecessary remarks, but I wouldn't trade him for any other concierge in the world. "And you're sure he didn't come up?" I felt compelled to ask.

"Nope." He continued flipping through the paper. "He was quite a catch too. You should've gone for him. How long has it been since you've been in a relationship?" It annoyed me that he was making no eye contact as he said this.

"I'm sorry Leon, are you telling me I have commitment issues or that you're gay?" I was about to get the last word in but he spoke again.

"Before you go to work, though I don't see the point because you're late, take this. Some lady dropped it off for you this morning." He handed me a card and I took it. "What is it?" He shrugged and went back to reading the paper.

I tucked the card into my purse and walked to work.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I arrived at the café and sheepishly entered from the back door. Welcome to my world I'd like to call work. Five days a week I found myself here at 7th café. I began to sneak towards the register but a familiar voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Freeze." A woman with long black hair came from behind me and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "This is the fifth time you've been late this month, Naminé."

I turned around to face my manager. "Tifa, hey!" I tried using my most enthusiastic tone. "You see this morning, man sidewalk traffic was just insane and-"

"Save it. Go help Yuffie in the front." She rolled her eyes and headed off to do her own thing. I let a sigh of relief escape me. I placed my nametag on my shirt and headed to the counter area of the café.

"Yo, Naminé!" Yuffie greeted me. She was a year or two older than me but acted five years younger than me. I think it was just because of her enthusiasm and energy she had about her.

"Morning Yuffie. How was the morning without me?" I asked. Both Yuffie and I were in charge of cleaning, taking orders and whatever else Tifa had on her mind.

"What do you think? I'm so exhausted. Mornings are the worst. It's as if this is the only café in the city and jeez why are so many people demanding for just some coffee?" She rested her chin on her elbows. "Aerith had to take over your shift since you were missing."

I turned around and looked through the kitchen window and mouthed thanks to Aerith. She also worked here although her position was much more important than mine and Yuffie's. Aerith worked in the back as she was a pâtissier. She made all the delicious cakes that drew in the customers. She was a sweet, soft spoken girl. Beautiful too. Brown hair with slight curls in the front framing her face, she was a definite role model type.

"So why were you late this time? And cut the crap you tried pulling with Tifa." Yuffie demanded. I sighed knowing I couldn't get past trying to not tell my story.

"I had a hangover." I muttered with shame plastered all over my face. "So I woke up late and then that stupid Leon got me distracted what with his comments about last night and then handed me this." I took the card out and showed it to her. Thank goodness I did because I'm pretty sure she would've wanted more details about last night if I didn't follow up with something else. She took the card and read it.

"Larxene Fulmen. Occupation, secretary." She looked at the card. "And what does she want with you?" Yuffie questioned. I shrugged not having a clue as to who this woman was. She flipped the card around. "There's a note. It says: Contact me at this number immediately." She showed me the backside and the number printed along with it.

"That's strange. Never met the woman in my life. Wonder what she wants?" I looked over at Yuffie seeking some advice.

"Uh hello, morning rush is over! Call her and see what she wants!" Clearly the wrong person to ask advice for. "Oh come on, what if it's important?" I sighed and grabbed my phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Was the greeting on the other end.

"Is this Ms. Fulmen? Um, you left your card for me?" I looked at Yuffie who just gave me a thumbs up.

"Oh it's you. Yeah, you're a photographer right?" I stood there shocked. Did I have a stalker?

"Yes…" I cautiously answered into the phone. "I mean I graduated college with a degree of some extent in it."

"Oh good, so he isn't completely out of his mind." I heard her mutter into the phone. "Listen, my boss wants me to hire you too take pictures of him for some magazine. He specifically requested you. I have no idea why considering you don't even have a real business established, but we'll pay you $1000 per picture featured in the magazine." I dropped the phone.

"One t-th-thousand dollars each?" Yuffie waved a hand in front of my face snapping me out of my daze. I quickly grabbed the phone and made sure she was still on the line.

"Did you hear what I said?" She sounded like she was annoyed.

"Um, could you repeat that again?" I asked again with caution. This woman's voice was good enough to send chill down my spines.

"Urgh, so incompetent. I said you're scheduled for the photo shoot tomorrow. Head over to the company building of Organization Thirteen. You know where that is right?" Did I know? Of course I knew. That place was well known globally. A huge company in charge of all sorts of things and a manufacturer of many goods. I had about a dozen products at home with their labels on it. "I'll take your silence as a yes. Right, I'm hanging up now." And she hung up.

"So? What was that about?" I quickly explained to Yuffie about what she had said. I wasn't a renowned photographer so I wondered how they got the information for me. But it was a chance to do something I loved and actually get paid!

My phone rang again and I jumped thinking it was that Larxene again. I picked up relieved to hear a familiar voice.

"We've arrived safely!" Kairi greeted. "So how's life without me?"

"I'm sure I'll live. Is it beautiful over there?"

"So beautiful. Sora say's hi. Just wanted to tell we landed here safely and to pass the message along."

"Will do. Also I have some good news of my own. I actually got a job! Oh by the way when you get back I'll be needing my payment for your trickery." I decided to remind Kairi about her promise for doing the dance lessons.

"Whatever could you mean?"

"You hid my camera on purpose! I couldn't take any wedding pictures and you go and have the balls to hire someone else?"

"I just wanted you to enjoy the wedding." She was lying through her teeth. "But you see, Macau is calling me so I bid you adieu." She hung up. What was with people hanging up on me these days?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Good thing today was my day off otherwise I probably wouldn't have been able to take the job. I got my photography items ready and took a bus to the company building. Scratch that, it was a company skyscraper.

I walked in and headed to the front desks. "Um, I have an appointment with a Ms. Fulmen today?"

"About time you were here." I turned around to see a woman with blonde hair. Dressed neatly in a tucked blouse and work skirt I couldn't help but feel impressed despite her tone. "You're that Naminé or whatever right? Follow me."

I listened and followed her into an elevator. "Listen, my boss, he's a very important man. He's the person keeping this company running. Don't talk unless you're spoken too, don't make eye contact unless it's through those camera lenses of yours and most importantly you better get good photos."

I was facing her back but I could just imagine her face tightening up with each order. "Um, exactly why was I chosen? I mean I'm a photographer yes, but I'm no professional…if it's being featured in a magazine shouldn't they have sent someone over?"

"So you're not completely clueless." She waved her hand without a care. "Honestly you wouldn't be here if he would just be a good boss and listen to his adviser. But no he rejected the _professional,_" I hated how she emphasized that word. "Photographer and specifically requested for you. I had to track you down and everything. Such a hassle. But this is the first time he's being featured in a magazine. Mess up his image and you'll mess up my paycheck and I'll make sure to mess up that pretty little head of yours. Got it memorized?" Before I could say anything she groaned in frustration. "Great that fool has got me saying it now." She held her forehead in frustration.

I seriously think this woman had mental issues. She really didn't fit the image of a secretary…I felt sorry for her boss. "We're here." The elevator doors opened and we were in a big room. I mean really big. It took me awhile to see that there were glass walls separating the huge room in fact making it two. Larxene headed over to her desk and picked up her phone. "She's here sir." Behind the glass wall I saw a black chair swivel around and the boss sitting in it…well irony you win again. Roxas was who I was taking pictures of?

He opened the see-through door and went to the side that Larxene and I was on. "Ah Ms. Naminé nice to meet you again. I heard you were a photographer and I'm looking forward to working with you." He held out his hand.

Isn't it bad enough that I had to shake his hands before and now fate was making me do it a second time? I took it and shook his hand with a bit of a death grip to it. "Nice to see you again." I said with gritted teeth and a fake smile.

"Could you not break my boss's hand?" Larxene said separating the handshake. "Show some respect won't you?" Oh like she was one to talk. I rolled my eyes. "See that? That right there. That is exactly what I'm talking about. Not to mention what you said to him the other day!"

"What I said?"

"Oh come now. Don't go acting innocent on me." This woman was unbelieavable. It was like she was taunting me in some strange fashion. And what right did she have to interfere on what I said to him. More importantly what on earth did I say?

"Actually…Larxene brings up a good point. Two actually." Roxas said scratching his chin. "First, I really need to get Axel to shut up when I tell him stories. Secondly," He turned to look at me. "Can I discuss with you about what you said the other day? It's been bothering me a bit." He pointed to his office.

Normally, I'd say no. But I really did want to know what I said to him. I walked inside and noticed Larxene following but Roxas stopped her. "This is a private conversation Larxene." And he closed the door behind him.

"Please sit." He ushered to a chair that was in front of his desk. I sat and suddenly it felt like I was being in the interrogation seat. "So about yesterday-"

"Exactly what did I say?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" He asked. "Let's see what was it…two faced, rotten liar, womanizer?"

Odd how those words seemed vaguely familiar. I gasped suddenly recalling where I heard them. From my own mouth.

"_Ish truee. I remember it allll. You shneaky, two face, rotten liar. Womanizer!"_

Oh my gosh I was my mother. "I'm never going to drink again." I thought to myself.

"What I want to know, Naminé is why you called me all those things. Just out of curiosity." He was being rather calm after being insulted like that but then again this is the guy who possibly forgot about everything.

I felt anger welling inside of me, and I wanted to just storm out but I decided to make things a bit clear. "You know I've had to deal with a lot, but having you back here isn't exactly helping my situation. Why don't you cut the act. We both know exactly what you did and to be honest, I'd rather not have to go back down that memory lane. It's in the past and I want to forget about it. You coming here and suddenly hiring me to be your photographer isn't helping at all."

"Naminé I think you have me confused with someone else…" Oh I was about to go into hysteria mode now.

"Someone else!? Tell me Roxas who on earth in this small world looks exactly like you and has a name unique as Roxas?" I knew what the answers were to my question but I was on a roll and couldn't stop. "Does anyone come to my mind besides you? No!"

"Well…" He paused. I had him right where I wanted him. Cornered. Now he only had to remember and I'd accept any apology as long as he promised to never be in my life again. "To answer your first question, I think you're confusing me with Ventus."

"Say what?" Just where did he come up with a name like that?

"Look." He turned a frame around and there was his proof. Somewhere in this small, twisted world there was a Roxas clone and sure enough he just had to have a unique name as well.

"Who the hell is that?" I did not like being proved wrong.

"That's my twin brother, Ventus. Are you sure you didn't mistake me as him?"

I thought, and thought and to my horror a memory managed to rear its ugly head to the surface of my mind. And I tried so hard to never go through them again.

_I walked up the stairs accompanied by some other girl who was there to work on a project with someone else in the house. _

"_So you're going on a date with him?" I nodded happily._

_The door opened revealing a boy with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. He took one look at us and shouted towards the stairs. "Hey Ventus, your date is here." Sure enough coming down those stairs was the other half to the pair. Yellow spiky hair and all._

_He looked in my direction and smiled. "You look beautiful. I can't wait for our date!"_

"Naminé?" I looked up to see Roxas's face of concern. "Are you sure you didn't mistake me as him?" He asked again not sure if I heard the first time.

"I'll just leave your presence now before I do something else stupid." I said confirming his theory about the identity crisis.

"Well, we can always have the photo shoot later. And since moving that would clear your schedule up a bit, how about having lunch and coffee with me?" I turned around to see he was waiting for yet another answer from me. "You could say no, but you're the one who said you didn't want to do anything else stupid." Oh, he was good.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Preview_

"I'm sorry about what happened back then."

"If I choose to remember anything, it would be how happy I was."

"You're so weird. How would you know if both were standing side by side? You could run up to hug one and it'd be the other."

"That's it! I've decided. You're going on a date."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: So there's chapter 3. Thanks for reading and leave reviews yeah? I've updated the mystery gift post so there are translations up and more notes added into the songs. Till next time everyone!


	4. Despite The Double

Spring Waltz

Summary: Live for the future and forget the past. Simple enough right? So what do you when the person you hated most waltzed back in your life, literally?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Without much further ado, I present chapter 4!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So here I was in a coffee shop with Roxas sitting in front of me. There were two major guilts running through my head. One, I was giving some other place more business then 7th café. Secondly, here I was just having coffee with the person who I had mistaken to be someone else, only to discover that after I had drunkenly insulted him and yelled at him in his office the next day. Just peachy.

I sipped the latte and found it awkward between us. Ok Naminé, think. Make some sort of an attempt at conversation. You know an apology, I thought.

"I'm sorry."

I stared back a bit astounded we both had said the same thing at the same time. Who knew that actually happened in real life? Well in my case, all of this felt like a nightmare turned into a dream. I mean sure I thought it was horrible but since he wasn't Ventus, it turned out pretty well. I was sitting and having coffee with the inheritor of Organization Thirteen and he was good-looking to boot.

"Sorry, you go first." He said. I shook my head. "No it's alright, you go ahead. I insist." I added in otherwise we'd volley back and forth on who should talk first.

"I guess…I just wanted to apologize. For my brother's behavior." His face looked like he was holding himself accountable. It made me mad.

"Don't be. It's your brother's fault. It has nothing to do with you Roxas." I paused. "Um Mr. Roxas." I corrected myself since I might as well have been in the presence of royalty.

He laughed. "Roxas is fine. I don't look that stuffy for you to add a Mr. do I?" I laughed and shook my head. "Well the suit helps a bit."

Another sip of the latte. "But honestly, please don't take the blame for your brother's behalf. He should apologize, not you."

He shook his head slightly. "I guess. So what were you going to say?"

"Oh." I had almost forgotten. "That is to say…" I suddenly felt embarrassed to give my apology. "The other day…at the bar…oh and I guess you can include this morning too…" Fragments were the only thing coming out of mouth and the apology was starting to lose its meaning.

Roxas chuckled again. "Don't be sorry for that. If anything I found it quite amusing. Besides it was a matter of confusion. No offense taken." His smile literally could make any girl melt. Keep your composure Naminé. "If you don't mind me asking…what happened with you two back then?"

I stared at my latte which was now halfway gone. "That's something I'd rather not bring up again. It's a part of my past that I like to keep locked up." I could see he seemed disappointed. But then again, who wouldn't? They were brothers so it was only fair he would want to defend him for whatever wrong he did to me. "If I choose to remember anything, it would be how happy I was." I sighed. "Then it just disappeared." There was reason why I kept those memories at bay. The feeling it stirred in my heart was something I couldn't bear.

"I'm sorry about what happened back then." He apologized again and it just made me madder at Ventus. "I want to make it up to you somehow." I shook my head to indicate he didn't have too. He held a finger up to stop me and pulled out a PDA. I sat there patiently and waited to see what he was going to do.

"So today is Tuesday. We can't do the photo shoot tomorrow because I have meetings throughout the day." He paused. "Alright repeat after me." I nodded. "Photo shoot on Thursday."

"Photo shoot on Thursday." I repeated.

"Meetings on Wednesday."

"Meetings on Wednesday."

"Meetings on Wednesday and photo shoot on Thursday."

"Meetings on Wednesday and photo shoot on Thursday." I echoed.

"Dinner on Friday, photo shoot on Thursday, and meetings on Wednesday."

"Dinner on Friday, photo shoot on Thursday, and meetings on Wednesday." I repeated back flawlessly.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 6. It'll be a date." He got up to go pay at the register. Oh, he was really good.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The thing I loved about my friendship with the girls was that you only had to send a text saying "cake emergency" and they'd all come running to where I work. It's what you call our own meeting place. I might have to add I love who I work with because they understood well. Tifa always let me have time off if I was on work shift when these meetings occurred and Yuffie worked extra hard to cover for me if the place was busy, which in the afternoons were rare. Then there was Aerith who always brought out a slice of cake for each of us.

We always sat on the couch in front of the fireplace as that was the best place to share stories. We took the cakes from Aerith with thanks and begin to nibble on them. Today's specialty was opera cake.

"Ok, so here we are. What's the emergency Naminé?" Selphie asked. "Too bad Kairi isn't here."

"It must be something big. The last time Naminé called for a cake emergency was…5 months ago?" Olette pondered.

"Girls, this is an emergency like no other. I'm going on a date." Three forks clattered to the floor. I'm sure Yuffie was behind us eating cake as well, slightly eavesdropping in on us. "Well you don't have to make it seem like such a big deal!" I frowned as I went to replace their forks.

"Who?" They both asked. The whole talking in synch thing was happening a lot today.

"Well…" I started off to calmly state who it was.

"Oh my nunchakus, it's with the best man isn't it?" Selphie hissed at me. "I knew it! You guys hooked up after the wedding right? No wonder he drove you off. You were such a drunken mess."

"She what!?" Suddenly Aerith, Tifa, and Yuffie were hovering over me on the couch.

"Guys stop with this talking at the same time thing!" I yelled. "No Selphie, we didn't hook up. Yuffie remember the card yesterday?" Yuffie nodded. "Well I had landed a photo job and it was at Roxas's company. Of course I didn't know at the time, so when I got there and saw that it was him, I-"

"You did it in his office?" Selphie exclaimed.

I took the spoon that was so conveniently in Tifa's hands and threw it at Selphie's head. "Must you lead everything to sex?" I nearly shouted. "No I didn't do it in the office." I crossed my arms. "Besides it was freaking glass, everyone would've seen it."

"So you wanted to?" Olette asked and the way I phrased it, it seemed like a logical conclusion.

"No! Can we please let me finish the story?" I was getting exasperated. "Anyway! I had yelled at him and I said some other things I didn't mean to let out of my mouth at the bar on the wedding night. But this was because I was thinking he was a guy I had dated in high school. You know. The one I told you guys about like a very long time ago. Like before I decided to erase that part in my life?" Hopefully they knew what I was saying.

"You don't mean blonde haired kid do you?" Olette asked and I nodded. To forever help me with forgetting him we dubbed him blond haired kid, BHK for short, but when a name like his pops up again, it's hard try and cover it up again.

"So Roxas was the one that you dated in high school and he dumped you and now he shows up again making you work under him? The nerve of that guy!" I shook my head and pleading with my eyes for Aerith to bring me some medicine.

"No, it's not like that at all. I thought it was Roxas. That explains the harsh words I said, but in reality the harsh words should've been directed at his freaking identical twin, Ventus."

"So…the emergency in this?" Olette started to ask.

"Don't you see?" Selphie had reached a conclusion and I was hoping it was the same as mine and not her own crazy theory. "Naminé is going on a date with a very cute guy who owns a company." I raised my eyebrow because I had failed to mention that part. "Oh, don't give me that. I overheard him and Sora. Anyway, we've got the cute, rich guy ready to wait on Naminé hand and foot, but the dilemma? He's the twin brother of the very person we call the essence of Naminé's hate. Think about it Olette? How would you feel if Hayner were to go out with your twin sister, have it end up horrible and to go out with you now while harboring hateful thoughts about your dear twin? It's that saying 'blood is thicker water." Selphie was good. I should give the girl a bit more credit.

"I don't have a twin." Olette's logic butted in again. "And why are we dragging Hayner into this? I mean we're here for Naminé." She blushed. Selphie and I rolled our eyes knowing we had quite the case to deal with her when Kairi got back from her honeymoon.

I leaned back on the couch to see Tifa, Yuffie and Aerith giving me sympathetic looks. "It's one thing for them to be twins, but identical? What were the chances?"

"Didn't you know about this before?" Tifa asked.

"Well excuse me for trying to block out everything related to the guy." I snapped. "What am I going to do?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Um, people are staring." I said as I looked up and found myself staring at beautiful blue eyes. I glanced away and my eyes went back down to our hands which were holding each other tightly._

"_Well can you blame them? All the guys are jealous of me for having you as my girlfriend and the girls are just being girls." He reassured me and I smiled. My heart skipped a beat as he smiled back._

"No, no, no!" I shouted as I shot out of my bed. I violently hit my head with my hands. "Not even in your dreams can you remember him Naminé." I lectured to myself. I let out a sigh. "Maybe I won't be able to go through this, if he keeps reminding me of his brother."

The phone rang and I jumped again in my bed. I picked it up wondering who in the world was calling at this time.

"Selphie and Olette informed of the cake meeting you guys had today." Kairi's voice immediately spoke as soon as I had hit the 'talk' button.

"Hey. Is the honeymoon that bad that you have to call up and check on me?" I joked.

Kairi laughed back. "Not bad, it's just Sora, and I don't know how the boy managed this, but his foot is stuck in the gondola and they're trying to pull him out now as we speak. I can spare a couple of minutes. Besides I'm sure he wouldn't be pleased of me filming this and showing it to you guys."

"You should still film it." I suggested wanting to see that sight.

"I said he wouldn't be pleased, never said I wasn't filming. Anyway, back to the matter at hand. I had no idea I was fixing up two couples with my wedding."

"So Olette catching the bouquet was your doing how?"

"I know you wouldn't go for it, and I told every other girl if they wanted tickets to my next fashion show they better shove Olette around so that she ends up catching it." Ah Kairi, the ever so influential one. "So you and Roxas? I find it romantic that a maid of honor and best man end up together. And no sex either? Very impressive." Kairi laughed.

"It's one date." I said in the phone already tired of every rash conclusion people were coming up with. "That's not even the big deal."

"I know, I know." She assured me that she was well informed. "Ventus is it? I remember you talking about him. Well actually your story was rather short about him. You dated him, he dumped you for another right? Or did you catch him cheating. I can't remember. You're fine Sora, just keep pulling that foot out." She yelled.

I sighed not wanting to remember but I guess in Kairi's case I could make an exception since she wasn't at the meeting today. "We dated, for a bit I might add. Caught him cheating and he dumped me the next day. Yeah…that sums it up well enough." I said not wanting to go into any more detail then necessary. "Maybe I should cancel the date? But then again I really don't want to just because he looks like his brother. I mean I'm sure that Roxas is totally different and I bet he's probably the better looking one?"

"I thought they were identical? You're so weird. How would you know if both were standing side by side. You could run up to hug one and it'd be the other. Also, an identical twin doesn't mean identical personalities you know."

"I know." I sighed. "And who knows, maybe they aren't so identical after all? I mean so many years passed maybe Ventus got ugly?" I laughed. "Also who says I would go and hug either of them?"

"You never know. It could get serious with Roxas." I could tell she was smiling on the other line just imaging our wedding…no beyond that, what our children would look like. "Anyway, any other worries you have on your mind? Selphie and Olette were going to come over on Friday to help you pick out an outfit. You nervous? It's been awhile since you've been on a date."

"You guys know me _too_ well. Too bad you aren't back by then. We could've doubled."

"I'm sorry. If there's a second date, I'll definitely arrange it with Sora. Oh shoot I have to go. His foots out but he just noticed me with the camera. No honey, of course I wasn't film- eek! Naminé got to go!" She hung up.

I put the phone down and sighed. "Double date huh?" I sat in silence. "Wait a double date!" I picked up the phone dialing as fast as I could ignoring that it was almost one o'clock.

"Ngh?"

"Oh good, Hayner, you're still up." I said, although in reality that wasn't the case.

"Who is this?"

"It's Naminé you twit. Now listen up don't you think your life is a bit boring right now?"

"You called me at one in the morning for this?" He would've shouted if he wasn't so exhausted I'm sure.

"Answer the question." I was hooking him and Olette into this one way or another.

"Yeah…I guess you could say that."

"That's it! I've decided. You're going on a date."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Preview_

"My favorite color? Blue. Because it looks good on you."

"Naminé that little gift of yours, I swear someday it'll turn on you!"

"Was the bodyguard really necessary?"

"Maybe…we could go on another date?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Check the profile and mystery link often for polls, info and what not. Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing, because I know you guys will review right? Haha!


	5. Garden Date

Spring Waltz

Summary: Live for the future and forget the past. Simple enough right? So what do you when the person you hated most waltzed back in your life, literally?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Without much further ado, I present chapter 5!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The girls were at my apartment tonight. The goal? In Selphie's words, "Operation Find Naminé a sexy outfit for date with soon to be groom Roxas." I called it picking out a dress. Maybe not as catchy, but I've always been a linguistically lazy person. "Alright how's this?" I asked coming out of my closet. A pillow hit me in the face.

"He's young and gorgeous. Stop dressing like Kairi's grandma!" Selphie instructed me. I threw the pillow back at her with a bit more force than intended. I didn't see anything wrong with the outfit and excuse me for being a bit too busy to go shopping as I please.

"Maybe you could borrow some of our clothes?" Olette asked. I shook my head saying it was alright. I love the girl to death but she needed new clothes more than I did. Simplicity was her style…simplicity with a twist.

I plopped down on my bed and looked at the ceiling. "Kairi isn't here to provide her top notch designs, and nothing in my closet works. It must be a sign. This date of Roxas and mine just wasn't meant to be." Selphie slapped me. She always was the more violent one.

"Don't you dare try using all that 'fate' logic to back out of this one. We came here with a purpose and dammit we'll find you an outfit." She stormed into my closet and I honestly didn't care that clothes were flinging about as Selphie searched because the closet was a mess already to begin with. "Hey is this my sweater?"

I winced. I forgot to return after 'borrowing' it from her. She came holding it in her hands. "Well is it?" I shook my head.

"D-don't you remember? You let me borrow it awhile back, sure. But I returned it because I found one that look just like it. You told me after I bought mine you had lost yours. Jeez, Selphie you're so forgetful." I laughed.

She stared at it one last time. "Oh…maybe you're right. I do remember telling you I lost it. And of course I bought this on sale so I'm sure there were more." She squealed remembering her shopping experience most likely and skipped back into my closet. "Naminé you liar!" She stormed out and it hadn't even been a minute. "This is so my sweater! It has the exact same wine stain on the back bottom fringe. And it's red wine! You only drink white wine. Liar!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Guess I'm caught. But honestly if there wasn't a stain, I could've kept that sweater for a bit." Olette got up and walked into my closet.

"Hey does this mean that you do have that scarf I loaned you but you said I lost it during a windy day?" I winced again remembering how I came up with a story for that too.

"Naminé that little gift of yours, I swear someday it'll turn on you!" Selphie pointed an accusing finger at me. I tried my best 'I don't know what you're talking about' face. But I'd known the girls long enough for it not to work.

"Oh come on. You have an uncanny ability of taking bits and pieces of different memories and constructing it into your own little story so we believe as you please. I was missing 3 pairs of heels from your stories. Just you wait and see Naminé because karma is a bi-"

"Beast!" Olette shouted from the closet as the girl was more sensitive to language than we were. "What Olette said." Selphie agreed.

I shook my head. "Now don't get dramatic on me. I was going to return them eventually, it just slipped my mind for a bit. And besides I only ever do it when I want to borrow some clothes…or for work...and maybe to get out of paying for food when I'm with people." Selphie game me one of those "uh-huh" looks. "Ok I got it. But you guys are just as sneaking and conniving as me so you can't pretend you're innocent." I huffed.

"Never said we were." Olette came out smiling as she had found her yellow plaid scarf. "I knew you had it. So now back to the matter at hand. I think I might've found something for Naminé to wear." From her back she pulled out dress. I was mortified to see a dress like that in my closet but I remembered it was a gift from Kairi.

"Oh, now that's cute!" Selphie exclaimed. "What's the brand?"

"Who else but our very own Kairi. Look she even put what kind of dress it is on the tag to help our dress challenged Naminé out." Olette teased me but went on to read the tag. "A plum ruched chiffon v-neck halter dress. Fancy terms, but a cute one nonetheless. This is the one Naminé. Don't you agree?"

Selphie raised her hand high into the air. "I do, right here!" I groaned knowing that it had been settled whether I threw my two cents in or not. Well if I was going down, I was taking one of them with me.

As if cleverly orchestrated out by me, and it sort of was because I was sending a text message while Olette described the dress, we heard a ring coming from Olette's bag. She went to pick it up. "Hello?"

I leaned in just wanting to hear the details of this phone call and Selphie did too seeing how I was reacting. Olette fidgeted under our stares and nodded and threw in 'uh-huh's' and finally a 'sure, I'd love to' before hanging up.

"So…who was it?" I asked hoping it was who I was thinking about.

Olette plopped down on my bed and fidgeted some more. "Um…that was Hayner…and…" She fiddled with her fingers.

"Oh out with it woman before I hit redial!" Selphie exclaimed grabbing Olette's phone before she could.

Olette held out her hand to gesture a 'stop it' motion and finally took a deep breath. "Hayner…asked me out on a…a date."

Selphie dropped the phone and threw up her arms around Olette. "Oh my gosh, finally!? Oh this is so great. Naminé is going out with the best man and you're going out with one of the groomsmen!" She squealed with delight.

"It's just a date!" Olette and I exclaimed. I felt a bit guilty but Olette just had to know how I felt about all this. Plus it was a win-win situation in the long run. Selphie ran back into my closet. "A date can lead to a lot, and Naminé you wouldn't mind letting Olette borrow something right?"

Olette and I looked at each other and sighed. Typical Selphie. If Kairi wasn't here to play matchmaker, she had a darn good substitute.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I looked in the mirror. Why was it that every time I wear a dress and see my reflection I have a horrified look on my face? I don't wear dresses for a reason. I like to dress cute, but dresses…it was just so embarrassing. I blushed and walked out of my the café's bathroom. We were closing so Tifa had let me go change.

"You look lovely." Aerith commented and I smiled. "Woo! Naminé cleans up good!" Yuffie cheered and I just muttered a thanks at her.

"Alright you two, get back to cleaning. Naminé have fun on your date." Tifa cheered me on as well. I really did love the people I worked with. I walked out of the café and just as I stepped out a shiny, black Volvo pulled up to the curb. In the car was Roxas.

He stepped out of the car. His attire? Gorgeous and clean cut. A black collared shirt with the first few buttons unbuttoned and a nice suit like jacket to complete the attire. He looked so fancy I mentally thanked Kairi for providing me with a dress that could at least match his standards barely.

He walked over to me and looked at me with a smile on his face. That look, seriously if I were to become the wicked witch, would make me melt to nothing. "You look absolutely radiant." Ooh he was smooth. It's one thing for a guy to just say the simple cliché 'you look beautiful' but he used radiant and that definitely earned him points because I had, in my life, have never been called that by the opposite sex. I blushed and said thank you.

He took my hand and showed me into the car. If I thought the outside was luxurious the inside was just more so. I sat myself comfortably in the seat and looked in the mirror to make one last check as he rounded the car and got in. As I looked in the mirror I saw another car behind us with a man in it.

Normally I would brush it off, but his looks were…frightening. Strong, sturdy, square like face. His brown hair slightly slicked back and black shades covering his eyes. I shuddered. "Is something wrong?" Roxas asked as he got in. I shook my head.

We began driving and talking. Asking simple questions like our hobbies, birth date and whatever else counted as casual conversation. It wasn't until I looked out from the side of where we were going so I could text Hayner to take Olette there as well that I noticed in the mirror the same creepy guy following us. Following!

I slumped back in my chair and whispered to Roxas. "I think you're being followed." I made pointing gesture backwards. He looked in his rearview mirror and I could see he was trying to hold back a laugh?

With one hand he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, you see…nothing to worry about, because that's just…my bodyguard."

Jaw open and I looked back. "B-bodyguard?"

He chuckled nervously. "Larxene insisted Lexaeus to come along and watch out for me. Apparently the ones that work close to me are rather…protective." He chuckled again. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

I shook my head. "Me? Scared? Ha no." I lied. "Was the bodyguard really necessary?" I asked. "I mean it's not like I plan on kidnapping you or anything."

Roxas laughed. "I know. Of course I wouldn't mind but others don't see it as I do."

I laughed then blushed realizing what he said not minding being kidnapped by me. I hung my head down. For a night drive with the roof down, it was feeling a bit hot.

We finally arrived at our destination, and boy it was one heck of a destination. We were at Radiant Garden Plaza. Extravagant to the extreme. And this was just talking about the floral. Along the flower filled paths there were beautiful and fancy shops and restaurants. "Shall we?" Roxas asked holding out his arm.

I blushed while happily taking his arm. If this was a dream, no one wake me up. We walked around the garden route before heading over to the restaurant. "Wow, Roxas," I said catching my breath. "This place is amazing. It's-" I couldn't even describe it verbally.

Roxas smiled. "I'm glad you like it." My nerves seemed to disappear slowly, maybe I didn't need to invite Hayner and Olette to help keep me calm. I wondered if I could've cancelled the plan and let Hayner ride it out on his own? Of course too late. "Hey, is that Hayner? And Olette from the wedding?" Roxas pointed in the direction we were headed.

There was Olette with Hayner. Both looked so uncomfortable compared to me and Roxas. Poor things maybe it was a good thing I didn't let Hayner hanging. "Hayner, Olette! What a surprise." I said trying to make it seem as if this wasn't all planned out.

"Surprise? But-"

"Ha, what a small world!" I cut in to prevent Hayner from saying anything stupid. "So…" Crap, I really hadn't thought out my plan too far.

"Since we're all here why don't we have dinner together?" Roxas suggested. I looked up at him and smiled. My savior! Olette blushed. "W-we couldn't impose."

"You don't mind, do you Naminé?" I shook my head. "Of course not, come on join us." I urged Olette.

They finally agreed and we headed to the restaurant. Roxas lingered behind as Olette and Hayner went through the doors. "Sora told me Kairi liked playing matchmaker. Never mentioned that you liked to dabble in it." He teased. I looked up at him. "I'm sorry. Are you mad?" The last question kind of slipped but in truth, it just occurred to me if Roxas would've or wouldn't have liked doubling up.

Roxas smiled. "No, besides it could be fun." He took hold of my hand and walked me in. Him holding my hand, was pure bliss.

Once actually in the restaurant it was just as grand as the garden. I wonder how many of my friends have had the pleasure to say they've gotten to dine and tour one of the swankiest places around. I'll tell you very few. Olette should be very grateful. I smiled to myself.

Dinner was to die for. The food light in my mouth and the conversation was fun and light-hearted between all of us. Roxas got up to pay for the bill and as he did Olette kicked me under the table. She indicated her phone telling me to check mine.

I check it and sure enough I had two text messages. From Olette it read, "You planned this didn't you? Oh Naminé I swear when I get my hands on you…but Hayner does look cute…and so does your date…ugh I can't be mad." I smiled knowing sweet Olette couldn't actually be mad at me.

I went over to the next text. It was from Roxas. "Shall we ditch?" I looked over at him and he saw me and smiled. I gave him a nod and waved my cell. He smiled and went back to paying. He came back and stood behind me.

"I'm really sorry, but I have something urgent to attend to for the company. Sorry to cut the night with you guys so short. Naminé I'll just drive you home if you don't mind leaving so early?"

I shook my head. "Not at all." At this point I was comfortable to be on my own and I'm sure Hayner and Olette could use a good shove now that I knew she wasn't mad. "We'll see you guys around?" I smiled at Olette and gave her a thumbs up as I left the restaurant with Roxas.

We left and walked out into the cool night. "Cold?" Roxas asked me and before I answered he already took his coat off and put it around me. I don't care how cliché it all was. A girl could get used to this. I blushed. He truly was different from his brother.

We walked past the restaurant and just as we did I heard the voices of Olette and Hayner who were also departing. I hid behind one of the restaurant's outdoor signs and looked at them. Roxas hid with me and laughed. "Do you still want to play matchmaker?" I blushed embarrassed by what I had done especially since I was supposed to be on a date with him. However, he took my hand and walked in the direction Olette and Hayner were going.

The two were insanely boring. Both shuffling around trying to get their words in. I just wanted to run up and kick them both in the tush. As we followed, we ended up lagging even more behind as we conversed with one another since the pursuit was boring us.

"So do you normally go on dates where you follow people around?" Roxas asked once again poking at me.

"Not generally. This date was special." I said.

"Oh, well it's an honor then to accompany you." He bowed and I laughed.

"So did the photos I took come out ok?" I asked.

Roxas nodded. "Why if possible, you made me look even more handsome." I laughed again. His personality was quite addicting. He stopped and pointed at Hayner and Olette up ahead. We hid behind a rose bush, as there were plenty around, and listened as to why they stopped.

"Stay here for a minute." Hayner instructed and left Olette standing there. He came back quickly however with a yellow rose in hand and gave it to her with his face flushing.

"O-oh, thank you Hayner." She took the rose and she too blushed.

Those two were as awkward as anyone could ever get. Hayner put his hands in his pocket and kicked at the ground. "Maybe…we could go on another date?" Olette looked up at him. "I mean…that is if you're interested. I could understand and-"

Olette interrupted him and thank you she did otherwise I would've gone and shut him up myself. "I'd…I'd like that." She smiled and the two continued to walk.

I shot my fist in the air. "Alright, we did it." I laughed and Roxas did too. Roxas and I continued to go the same path they were going and he too told me to wait. I saw him heading towards the vendor selling roses. Probably where Hayner got his rose.

It was a bit predictable but the next part, I was rather intrigued about as I watched him pick out a rose. You could tell a lot about a guy by the color of roses he picked out. Of course this vendor would make it harder to narrow down. There were your normal rose colors and then the ones that had been altered to have unnatural colors like green ones.

He came back. His color choice surprised me. He presented me with a blue rose. "For you." He smiled. "I think it suits you very well."

_We were at a park lying in the grass. I looked up at the clear sky that day. Something came over me and I felt compelled to ask. "What's your favorite color?" I turned my head to face him._

"_My favorite color? Blue. Because it looks good on you." He took the sleeve of the blue shirt I was wearing and tugged at it to prove his point._

_I smiled and stared back into his blue eyes._

I snapped out of my thoughts and took the flower. "Thank you." I managed a smile. I remembered that I hadn't been fond of the color since then. Such a shame because I really did love it. I touched the blue petals with that thought in mind and a sad feeling in my heart.

"Would it be ok to call you sometime? To schedule another date." He asked as we continued our walk.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Sure. I'd…like that." Half of me, my brain most likely, wanted to say I would love that as who wouldn't love to being treated and having a great time like that? The other part, the sad feeling wanted me to say no. No, I don't want to be around you if all you do is bring back painful memories.

I looked at him as he continued to talk about something and just smiling. He seemed like such a great guy and I hated myself for comparing him to his brother. But it was just…so hard not to. "Can I really handle this?" I thought.

And somehow the garden became less radiant.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Preview_

"Hey, let's go out. This time just you and me."

"I think it's best if we end this. I'm getting tired."

"Time never healed anything. It only left me bitter."

"I think…I think he was the luckier one. He had more freedom."

"Promise me. Promise me…you'll always remember that I love you."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Finally updated. Sorry for the wait guys. Also, if you're interested in Pokemon fanfics involving Gym Leader pairings, check out my friend Ultima Soul's fanfic. And if you want to see what Namine's dress looks like, go to my profile. But anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave lots of reviews! Until next time!


	6. Airport Chat

Spring Waltz

Summary: Live for the future and forget the past. Simple enough right? So what do you when the person you hated most waltzed back in your life, literally?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Chapter 6 right here folks! Took me awhile to write this. I find my chapters getting longer and longer. So much details to put in. Well for the sake of my health, let's hope you guys enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Hey what's wrong?" I asked him. He seemed rather down._

"_Just…the parents again. This whole thing…they're being stupid again." He sighed and looked at me with a sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry, this must be hard on you."_

"_Don't apologize. I'm the one making this hard for you. Because I'm nothing…I-"_

"_Don't say that!" He yelled at me. He never yelled at me. He was really frustrated. He looked up at me and then took my hand. He pulled me into a hug. "Promise me. Promise me…you'll always remember that I love you."_

_I stroked his spiky blonde hair. "I wouldn't doubt it. What about you. Will you promise me too? To never forget?"_

"_I'll remember…for as long as I live."_

I woke up feeling annoyed. My cell phone was left at my bedside and decided to go ballistic as it rang. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, we just figured out when we'll be at the airport. You're still picking us up right?" I had no car. Was Kairi in her right mind? "You didn't lose my car keys right…Naminé?" Oh shoot. "Because I let you borrow that under the condition you would keep them safe, right Naminé?"

"Uh, yeah of course. Have the keys right here." I was going to have to go on a mad hunt around my apartment after this. "Let me here them." She asked. I grabbed my apartment key that thankfully had my mailbox key attached to it so it created a jingling noise. It convinced her…barely.

We hung up after she told me the time and which gate. I stared at my phone and leaned my head back on the headboard. "Why do my dreams like to torment me?" I asked to no one in particular. Maybe my stuffed moogle doll, but then I'd just be crazy. "Well are you happy you jerk? I remember now. But don't think I just remember that."

My phone went off again. I picked it up. "Hello?" I said with a grumpier tone than I had before.

"Whoa, feeling a little down? Anyway meet me at…let's say 7th café. He says you work there. We'll discuss the photos you took."

Right…who was this? "Um…and you are?"

"Wow, talk about Blank with a capital B. The name's Axel. Met at the photo shoot. I said I'd be calling you for the payment and discussing the pictures and future works from you? Remember now."

Oh that guy. "Oh Axel, I remember now." Not really, but I had to sound somewhat professional.

"I'm so _glad _you remembered me Naminé. Anyway 7th café today at 4. Don't be late. Got it memorized?" And before I could answer he hung up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The morning was just a huge blur with me scrambling around the dump I'd like to call my apartment to look for Kairi's keys. I'd have to clean it up if Roxas were to ever stop by…er not like he would. Anyway, I got ready for my meeting with this Axel guy and headed off.

Arriving at 7th café as a customer was weird. Having Yuffie take my order was even weirder. I sat down at the table and waited for Axel. And sure enough, he arrived right on time. I wonder how I could forget a guy like him. Bright, flaming red hair and distinguishing marks under his eyes, he truly was one of a kind. Of course I had no right to judge because he was the vice president and Roxas's right hand man. He obviously knew what he was doing.

"Alright, you got here on time." He sat down and gave me an envelope. "There's the pay. And here are the pictures we selected to be in next month's issue of the magazine. He took out a folder that had 4 pictures.

Not to honk my own horn, but as Roxas had said the other night, he really did look more handsome than usual. I tucked the envelope into my purse noting I had a bit of spending to do on the way home. Yuffie came by with our orders, although I'm sure he'd be taking his to go since we wouldn't have very much else to talk about.

Oh how I was wrong.

"So, what's it like being Roxas's girl?" Axel asked taking a sip of his drink.

I nearly sputtered mine all over the guy. "E-excuse me?"

"Oh, no need to be nonchalant." I swore he gave off a wink.

"No really, Mr-"

"By all means, call me Axel."

"Right. Axel, I wouldn't say I'm Roxas's girl." Not that I minded. "We simply went on a date." One date and the world just loves slapping labels and planning the future.

"Ah true, but don't you have another date being planned?"

Touché. "True, but Roxas has yet to tell me anything, so it's not even a sure thing."

"Yeah, I can see that. Roxas is a bit worried after your first date there. Something about you being a little glum at the end. Care to tell Axel about your troubles?" He rested his chin on his hand as if expecting me to give him all the juicy details about my life.

Sadly it seemed I didn't know when to talk and when not to. "What do you know about Ventus, Roxas's twin brother?" I can't believe I just asked that.

He leaned back on his chair. "Ah, got the hots for both of them I see?" I'm sure my face contorted into a disgusting look as he laughed and held up his hand. "Kidding of course. Not much to say. They keep in touch once in awhile. Roxas visits him more than he drops in. Lives out of the country you see."

"I see." Not exactly the dirt I was hoping that would be dished out.

"Roxas is my buddy after all. I do have some other selective dirt on this situation. Something about you dating him possibly back way back when?" I nodded staring into my coffee cup. So he did know how I wanted this conversation to be like. "Of course things took a nasty turn and for reasons the world may never know."

"That sums it up in a nutshell." It's amazing how sudden events could unlock so many things in the past and here I was desperately trying to keep it closed.

"Hmm, if anything…I'd say the past is the past. Forgive and forget. Something I highly recommend." Funny how when someone else says something it seems so easy.

"Time never healed anything. It only left me bitter." Bitter. I hated feeling like that. Bitter over how we left things off. Bitter over how something so wonderful shattered to pieces in mere moments. Bitter on how somehow I grew to loathe was rearing their nasty little head at my chances of being with someone who could make me happy.

"Hmm, touchy subject. Well, let's just leave it at that. If anything you're not too bad. I'll leave Roxas in your hands. Hope it all works out for ya the second time around. But you know, forgive and forget? Got it memorized?" He got up and paid then gave a wave as he walked out the door.

I stared at the wall. He lived outside of the country. There's that saying that goes 'out of sight, out of mind.' If Ventus isn't around, I shouldn't worry. I can't say I was in a forgiving mood, but forgetting, well I'm sure I can do that again, as Axel said, the second time around. My eyes glanced over to see the clock.

Crap! I had to be leaving for the airport if I wanted to avoid traffic. I got up and paid and thanked Yuffie before departing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I arrived at the airport. Security was tight these days so I had to wait in the outer area for the two. Just my luck that in my attempt to avoid traffic I find that their flight had been delayed by an hour. Stuck at an airport for an hour wasn't exactly my idea of spending my afternoon on a day off.

I roamed the areas of the airport looking for anything interesting that could keep me entertained. I ended up visiting one of those shops that sold art as souvenirs.

"Naminé?" I turned my attention to the voice that called out my name. I looked to see a familiar face.

"R-Roxas?" I was surprised. I mean for some reason just the thought of running into someone at an airport seems awkward but for the situation to be reality, well it just seems to double.

"Small world." He chuckled. "Going on a trip?"

I smiled. He knew how to ease the temporary tension. "I wish. Picking up our newlywed friends. Of course their flight is delayed so I'm here. You?"

"Picking up a client. They're rather important so to show our dedication I've come to pick them up myself. However it seems their flight was delayed as well. What a really small world, that or fate."

I frowned. "Fate is such a fickle little thing." I said. It was true. Always bringing you something but good or bad, you could never tell until last minute.

He observed a painting. "Maybe, but if it brought us together…I don't mind it so much." He looked at me and smiled. "So since we're here, how about some coffee?"

I couldn't say no. So there I was, at a small coffee place in the waiting area of the airport. With all of the caffeine I've had today Kairi and Sora better had a lot of photos to show off on their photo slides because I'd be up all night.

"So exactly what kind of clients do you have with a company like yours?" I asked for light conversation. Plus I was curious. He was my age and to be president of such a big company well that was a huge feat.

"Not sure really. Those who are interested to be part of our company I guess. Truthfully, I haven't had this position for very long. My dad passed away a couple of years ago and I went from being a worker to the president in a heartbeat. It took some time getting used to."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said referring to his loss. "But I'm sure you've done an amazing job thus far." I decided to throw a little flattery his way. "And your mother?" Suddenly I became interested about his family. Funny how you block out one person and you end up blocking out the whole family.

"Overseas. My mother is the type of person who likes things to get done personally. She is taking care of business my father left behind over there. Including trying to bring Ven back here."

Ven. I remembered that's what everyone called Ventus for short. In secret I hope the mother didn't succeed. The less likely it is for me to run into him the better it was for me.

"You know…" He seemed hesitant and I've learned in my life it's never a good sign when guys are hesitant. "Speaking of Ven, Axel told me about the conversation you two had."

That damn Axel. Somewhere along our talk he said he would keep his mouth shut. That should go and teach me to trust someone who looks like your average pyro-maniac. I averted my eyes from him not really knowing what to say. "I'm sorry," was the only thing that slipped out.

"Hey." He wanted my attention so I looked back at him. His eyes showed an expression of understanding. He looked adorable like that I have to admit. "It's ok. You two had a history and that's perfectly fine. It's understandable he would come up. Although coming from my friend Axel, well I'll make sure he's get punished for putting you in that situation." He smiled trying to make light of the situation and it worked. I laughed a little.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want him to come up…if you and I are-" I stopped. We went on one date. I had been telling others that constantly and now I found myself remind me that. We weren't dating, we just went out. Once. "That is to say…"

Roxas shook his head. "Don't worry. I know that you mean well. But that's the past, and no matter what I won't let that interfere with us dating." He had said it for me. I had butterflies in my stomach. So he did consider us in that aspect. The thought made my cheeks tinge with pink and the muscles on my mouth formed into a smile.

"What happened back then, I won't let it happen again." He said with a bit of determination to his voice. I felt relaxed and at ease.

"Thank you, Roxas." I fidgeted with my hands.

Roxas smiled. "Just don't expect to meet my mother anytime soon." He laughed.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"My parents were always controlling of relationships. So, I guess that's as blunt as I can put it.

I chuckled. "Parents just wish the best for their children. That's all. Although…" Another memory. In high school…are relationship was rocky sometimes. Not because of him…but rather his parents never quite approved of me. Plus Roxas had the same parents so I wonder what they would think if I were to meet the mother again this time dating her other son.

"It was hard for you because of my parents." It was a statement. I wonder how much Ventus had told him about our troubles back then. I nodded.

"He wasn't lucky I guess. We rarely went on dates. Not a lot of freedom. I often wondered why, but it seemed to put a lot of stress." I could feel a bit of sympathy there. Their parents were stricter then most. However I recall the other one, now remembering that the other would've been Roxas, never seemed to have quite the same pressure on him as Ventus did.

"I think…I think he was the luckier one. He had more freedom." Roxas stated and had a serious vibe surrounding him with a rather miserable look about his face. He looked up at me and his expression changed almost immediately. He then laughed. "Look at us. Just barely dating and already talking as if we have been for ages. Bit too serious for a cup of coffee don't you think?" His smile came back to his face.

I laughed as well and our conversation became fun and light like it had been the first time I had a chance to have this experience with him. Finally I looked at my watch and noted that an hour was almost up. I really wished I didn't have to pick up Kairi and Sora but I said goodbye and he went off to the gates in the opposite direction.

I sat down in a chair waited for Kairi and Sora to make their way out of bag checking areas and then we'd be off. Somehow everything seemed so dull in comparison to being with Roxas. I smiled but mentally kicked myself. "Jeez Naminé. Get a grip or you're going to be gawked by strangers for the longest time at an airport."

"People would gawk at you regardless of whether you have a stupid grin on your face or not." I looked up to see Kairi with Sora. I got up and ran to hug the newlyweds and got hugs in return. Frantic conversations between the three of us took place about what had happened as we went to get their luggage.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roxas stood and waited for the client to arrive. He had no clue what he or she looked like and wondered if he should've brought a sign to indicate he was here to pick them up. He searched the small crowd that had appeared from those who had gotten off a flight.

"Looking for someone." He turned around to see a woman with short black hair and wearing sunglasses. She tilted her sunglasses down. "So it was you. It's been awhile, Roxas."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_So that's it? You're just going to admit you cheated and leave it at that!?" My voice I wished for it to become louder but it was obvious that I was shaking._

"_You want me to lie?" He asked with a rather cold tone. _

"_You promised!" I yelled. "You said you loved me, so why!? You don't apologize and you don't even try to ask for us to work it all out? If something is wrong, why won't you tell me? I thought-"_

"_I think it's best if we end this. I'm getting tired." He interrupted me. "It's better this way don't you think?"_

"_Better what way!?" I was getting exhausted trying to make sense of what he was saying. Nothing made sense. "What are you tired of? Shouldn't I be the one saying that? Shouldn't I!?" I yelled again._

"_I'm tired of lying. Lying to you and lying to myself. Aren't you? Come on? In love? What are we thinking? We're only in high school. This was nothing."_

"_That's not true. I don't feel that way at all. And I know you don't feel that way either."_

"_You don't know any-"_

"_Then say it to my face. If you're tired then look me in the eyes and tell it to me!"_

_He looked at me eye to eye. "We're done."_

I woke up. I placed a hand on my forehand to push my bangs out of my way. I had been more tired than I expected regardless of caffeine and ended up crashing after Kairi and Sora dropped me off at my apartment.

I looked around. It was dark. Indicating I had been asleep for awhile. I placed my hand back on the pillow to support myself. I lifted my hand again and examined it than the pillow. It was wet. Had I been crying?

I sighed. That dream…out of every stupid thing I had to remember, why did it have to be that? I sighed. If this kept up, then Roxas and I...I shook my head. "He's not here anymore. I won't let him interfere." I looked at the clock it was only about 9 so I'm sure he would still be up.

Roxas deserved a chance and I was willing to take it with him, having dated Ventus or not. I wasn't going to let my pass tie me down. It was all about the future. I punched in his number and waited until he picked up.

"Hey, let's go out. This time just you and me."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Preview_

"I thought you'd be interested in these pictures."

"Nice to meet you. Roxas has said a lot about you."

"Really, don't do anything stupid. I assure you she's a friend."

"She _asked _you to come here? I don't believe it, there must be another reason."

"How do you do it? Tell us apart like that?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Haha, does anyone notice I no longer do the preview snippets in order anymore? Thought I'd make things more confusing for you guys. But hey it just drives you to want to read the next chapter more! And what drives me to write? Why reviews of course! So go, go, go! Thanks peaches!


	7. Thinking

Spring Waltz

Summary: Live for the future and forget the past. Simple enough right? So what do you when the person you hated most waltzed back in your life, literally?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Right sorry everyone. Much love to all those who've reviewed. You guys are the ones that keep me going and typing this up! Thanks for being patient. Word of advice, never take AP classes, no matter how smart you are, if you're lazy. Wish someone could've told me that. Well I digress, here's chapter 7 all fresh from my computer!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I trudged with the mop around the café. I'm not the type to mope around but ever since I called Roxas that night, it seemed he was always busy. I let out a sigh and looked at my phone. No new text. I hated how I had become the type who was prone to looking at their phone ever five seconds. It was his fault really. Maybe if he never said we were dating.

I had no problem with it, but it was one of those weird situations where once you say it, it doesn't feel the same. I hit myself with the mop. I was thinking too much about it. I looked at my phone again and the purpose was to only check on the time. The café was closing rather early. Slow day. Maybe I could call up one of the girls for a night time shopping excursion.

Of course I remembered Kairi and Sora were still in the newlyweds phase, Hayner and Olette were having a date night, and Selphie…well she was being Selphie. I put the phone away. Looks like it'd be me, the couch, and a good movie tonight.

I heard the bell above the door ring. Last minute customers were always a pain. I got behind the counter seeing as Yuffie still hadn't gotten back from taking out the trash. "Welcome to 7th café. What can I get for you today?" I tried to seem…well not irritated that this person didn't realize we were closing soon but it was something you got used to.

"An iced latte please. Make it a large." She placed her bag on the counter. Short black hair that seemed a bit tussled about. I started to make her order. "Rough day?" I asked. It was always good to make light conversation with the customers every once in awhile.

"Rough is an understatement. It's tough being the new girl around. Been running around everywhere without a clue. First free moment I've gotten all week and I'm spending it getting a latte." She laughed.

I stood there taking in the things she said. It was either she had just moved to the city or she was talking about some job she landed. "So do you like living here?" I asked just to pry a bit more out of her.

"Not living. Just here for business. Of course I didn't realize how problematic it would be that I don't know my way much around here. Is this place nice? I'm guessing you live here." She asked me.

"It's as good as it gets with my salary." I smiled and headed back to the counter. "Of course this area has its perks here and there. That'll be four dollars." I handed her the drink and she gave me money in exchange. "Well good luck I said." She nodded and smiled and walked towards the door.

I noticed she was halfway there when she turned around. I thought she had forgotten something. "Say…you look like you're about to close but thanks to silly little me, I postponed that a bit. You wouldn't mind showing me around…would you?" She seemed hesitant but a bit blunt. An interesting combination when asking someone for something.

Normally I wouldn't be too happy of being a tour guide, but with how very little was going on in my life, I was happy to oblige. "Sure, just let me finish up a few things here first. My name is Naminé by the way."

"Naminé?" She smiled. "I see. My name is Xion." She extended her hand and I took it to shake. "Nice to meet you. Roxas has said a lot about you."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roxas sat at his desk. "Alright so we just need to wait for those papers and I'll definitely send them your way as soon as they get here. We get those signatures and the deal will be final." He placed his pen down and looked up at his friend. "About time too huh?"

Xion nodded "Alright, now that we have the stuffy things out of the way…tell me more about Naminé." She poked playfully at Roxas's cheek. He swatted it away.

"And here I thought you had gotten all of your prodding out of the way when you ran into her yesterday." He crossed his arms looking at her for an explanation.

"You make it seem like I ran into her on purpose. Trust me. It was merely coincidental." She smiled and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "So are you two pretty serious? If so, I suggest going on a date with the girl. She seemed…fidgety when we were talking about you."

Roxas tapped his fingers on his desk. "Really?"

Xion nodded. "Something wrong? Seems like you're avoiding something." She leaned forward in her chair.

Roxas shook his head. "It's…nothing. Anyway, what are you really doing here? I mean, your company would've faired just fine without our cooperation. So what's the deal?"

She pulled off a shocked and hurt expression together. "Honestly, we're in the business world. Can't I just try to benefit both our companies while visiting an old friend too?" She giggled a bit. "But besides all that I wasn't expecting my Roxas to be all grown up running a company and off dating all on his own." She glanced over a bookshelf in the office. "Yeah…didn't expect that at all."

Roxas stared at her and leaned back on his chair. "So that's it?"

"I could say yes, but I'd be lying. Your mother was the one who started these negotiations. She got in touch with me. Asked me to fly down here and arrange everything with you myself." Xion crossed her arms and nodded as if to confirm everything she had just said.

"She _asked _you to come here? I don't believe it, there must be another reason." Roxas had inched to the edge of his seat. "When were you all friends with my mother?"

Xion shook her head. "I'm not. Which is why I'm just as baffled as you are. Well we benefitted either way, so I wouldn't make such a big deal out of it. Plus I don't want to be on her bad side…again. Once is enough for me."

Roxas frowned and looked at the raven-haired girl. "Xion, I'm sorry…"

"You always apologize. Can't do anything about it now can we?" She got up. "I'll be expecting those papers soon but now, I need to go catch a flight. I'd ask you to drive me there, but I've already arranged a date for you and Naminé." She winked at the boy. "I'll see you around hopefully. Don't screw it up." She laughed and left his office.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"No way!" Selphie exclaimed…right in my ear.

Yeah, I had texted up another cake emergency. It wasn't so much of an emergency but rather just I need to make heads or tails of the situation. Plus Kairi was here so that restored a balance to these meetings again.

"So this Zio, Xio or something of another shows up to impersonate as Roxas's client, only to break you two up and reignite an old flame? Oh my gosh say the word and we will jump her Naminé!" Selphie said with her mouth stuffed with banana cream pie.

"Really, don't do anything stupid. I assure you she's a friend." I let out a sigh. "Just because they used to date, it doesn't mean anything. And I actually had a fun time talking to her and showing her around yesterday. I just want to know…aww hell I don't know why I even called this meeting up." I crossed my arms and huffed at how my head was failing me at these moments.

"Selphie calm down." Kairi instructed and turned to me. "You're just a bit worried since Roxas hasn't called you in a while and now his ex turns up out of nowhere. You just want to sort out those feelings." Kairi was still Kairi, married or not.

"But I don't want to be the kind of girls who freak out just because of some past relationships. I don't want to think Xion is the reason that Roxas hasn't' been calling. She seemed like a nice person and wouldn't be the type to do that." Well at least that was the impression I got from being with her the other day.

Selphie chewed at her fork. "That's what they all say before they go and stab you in the back." She held up her fork and made a stabbing gesture.

Olette calmed her down. "Now, now. Naminé knows we're here for her. However we shouldn't anything rash, _Selphie_." Olette glanced over at her and she put her fork down. "You should definitely not worry about a thing. Roxas is of the business world. He's a busy man what with dealing with the top guns that we have no idea about." She smiled. "Better?"

I dropped my head back. "No. Now you just made me remember how he is waaaay out of my league." I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for that."

"Oh sorry…" Olette bit her lip. "Well at least you met Roxas and not Ventus." She tried to recover and failed.

"Ugh, please don't bring him up. I fear my mind won't be able to handle any more. It's the strangest things. Bits and pieces of him come up at the most random times." I took a bite of my dessert. If Roxas was going to like me he'd have to deal with all the calories I took in from these meetings.

"Only ever since you met Roxas," Kairi reminded. "It must be because they looked so much alike I'm guessing? It's causing you to subconsciously remember. I read about that in a book once."

I let out a sigh. Roxas and Ventus. It wasn't fair that a guy so great looked exactly the same as a guy who wasn't so great. I closed my eyes trying to let Kairi's words sink in.

"_That was very funny." I placed my hands on my hips to show I was being sarcastic._

"_I can't believe it didn't work." He shook his head with a wry smile on his face. _

"_You make it seem like you wanted me to kiss your brother." _

_He laughed. "Of course not." He took my hand. "How do you do it? Tell us apart like that?"_

_I looked at him. Just smiling and waiting for an answer. I laughed. "Isn't it obvious? It's because I love you."_

My eyes snapped open and I frowned. "Alright girls, meeting over. This is too much for one cake session." In reality I didn't want to go over what I just remembered in case any of them noticed.

They all left and I began to clear the plates away. The door opened and the bell hanging over it rang. "I'll be there in a second." I called out.

"Sorry, don't have all day." A voice teased. I looked up from picking up the plates. Somehow, all my worries and stress just left me completely when I saw it was Roxas. He smiled and waved at me. I put the plates back down and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked seeing as I didn't know what else to say.

"Thought I'd drop in to surprise you. And maybe…" He scratched the back of his head. "…oh, I don't know go out tonight?" He looked up with a sheepish grin. He was just too cute, but then I snapped back to reality.

"Now? It's so short notice and I still-"

He smiled and took my hand. "Sorry it's sudden, but the call you gave me awhile back was sudden too. Besides if it's work you're worried about, I'll take care of it. Your boss back there?" He walked back to have a chat with Tifa.

I smiled as I watched him walk off. I loved the way he made me feel. A smile of content crept onto my face. If anything, I'd never have to worry with Roxas. Something tells me…he'd always tell me the truth.

He stepped out and I could see Tifa and Yuffie behind him giving me thumbs up sign. I had forgotten they hadn't seen what he looked like. I held back laughter as he made his back to me. He held out his hang. "Shall we go?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A knock was heard on the door. "Come in." A voice commanded.

A man with grey hair that was at shoulders length and protruded at the top came in. He bowed and presented himself for the woman behind the desk.

She didn't look up from the papers she was writing. "Yes, Xemnas?"

"I thought you'd be interested in these pictures." He took a small pile of photos and placed them on her desk. "We just got them a couple of hours ago."

This time she looked up from her desk and shuffled through the pictures. Her face frowned at each one. "And the other one? Where's she?"

"Miss Xion has already returned back."

She threw the photos back onto the desk in disgust. "Well get her to come back. I don't care how you do it, but she's far more beneficial then whoever this is any day." She shooed at the man known as Xemnas. "Get these pictures out of my sight."

"Yes madam." He picked up the pictures and walked out of the room. He looked through them to see his boss's son along with a blonde haired girl. He didn't know what was on her mind but he shrugged it off and threw the pictures of her son and his date away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Preview_

"What if…what if you had never dated Ventus?"

"It's like that saying. Love is like a dance floor."

"I'm scared to see him."

"I won't lose her! Not again!"

"I didn't like the idea of making her jealous but I can't complain. I got you didn't I?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Yay! It's done. Ugh so tired, but I'm glad I got it up. Sorry it's a bit on the short side. Anyway, I'm trying my best to update every other week. Especially since school is coming to an end I should have more time once finals are done. Also check out the profile for news on my new writing blog. It'll have tons of information of fanfic hopefully soon! Hope you guys enjoyed and hope you guys review!


	8. All In The Kiss

Spring Waltz

Summary: Live for the future and forget the past. Simple enough right? So what do you when the person you hated most waltzed back in your life, literally?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Yay for summer vacation! And of course hooray for new chapters! Hope you guys enjoy this one!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I practically waltzed into the café, at least according to the girls. Today was a day off and I had arrived for a cake emergency. For once in these past couple of weeks, it wasn't mine. I lightly plopped myself down on the couch and thanked Aerith as she handed me a slice of carrot cake.

"Well aren't you just peachy looking?" Selphie snapped at me.

I frowned and leaned over to Olette's side. "What's shoved up her ass?" Olette chuckled and shrugged. I'm guessing this is the reason for meeting.

"Alright Selphie, spill the beans." Kairi demanded.

"Do you know how incredibly bad luck I just discovered I have? And with men no doubt!?" Oh jeez, it was one of Selphie's dating problems. Poor girl just couldn't find a break.

"There, there Selphie. What happened this time?" Olette tried calming the girl down before she went into hysteria mode.

"Oh shush." Selphie snapped again. "You have a boyfriend." She asked Aerith for another slice of cake.

Olette blushed furiously. "He and I- We-" Olette just covered up her face in embarrassment. Right, so she wasn't at that stage just yet.

Kairi rolled her eyes at all of us. "Alright enough Olette. Once you admit you can go and get engaged." She dismissed Olette's look of horror and turned to Selphie. "Alright so what really happened Selphie? Stalker, cheater, or something else?"

Selphie let out a heavy sigh. "A bit of both I suppose and then some. You know that guy I decided to just have a little fun with hoping it would become something serious? He was actually using me to get connections with a co-worker of mine. You can see where I get the combination of stalker and cheater right?" We all nodded and let her continue. "Along with that, the damn jerk tried to steal my credit cards. I mean it is one thing to be a stalker not to me but somebody else but to steal my credit cards? Oh. Hell. No." We couldn't help but laugh at this. Turns out shopping has priority over guys any day in her world.

"We're sorry Selphie." Kairi started.

"Save it. I already know what you guys are going to say. Been through this way too many times for my own good. But no I didn't call you girls here today to hear my sob fest. Rather, I'm giving you guys a job. Fix me up with a guy." She had a devilish grin about her. "I'd prefer Kairi or Naminé to do it. Kairi knows guys in the fashion industry, and I bet some of them are straight."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Not that again. Honestly you stereotype too easily."

Selphie shrugged. "Blame it on the way I was raised." She turned to Naminé. "Plus your boyfriend must know some guys who are single right? Guys of his league."

I slapped myself on the forehead. "Geez don't use our guys to get you a boyfriend." I guess even Selphie could surprise you every now and then. "Talk about quick to the point. Well…I could get Roxas to ask one of his workers to go on a date with you…"

"Oh just spill it Naminé, what do you want?"

"Your Balamb designer purse. The yellow one."

"Alright deal."

Olette shook her head. "How did I get stuck with you guys as friends?" We laughed and she did as well. "So meeting adjourned?" She asked ready to get up.

"Not quite." Kairi spoke up and looked over at me. "So Naminé, you might as well use this meeting to tell us why you were so happy earlier entering the café." Drat, she remembered.

I fidgeted around. "Well you see-"

"Naminé had a date with Roxas last night!" Selphie squealed. "What happened? You can skip right to the details of the end of the night." The girl winked at me and I took one of the couch's throw pillows and sent one at her.

"Should _you_ really be the one to talk about that right now? Anyway, nothing happened…of that sort. I just had a really wonderful evening that's all." I looked at the way they were looking at me. "Jeez by your stare's you make it seem like it's a crime for some of that happiness to carry on over to today."

Kairi sat back in her seat. "You guys have been dating for almost a month now. I'd expect a bit more from just 'cute' dates. There must be some spice to it. And I'm talking about something besides the whole Ventus drama." Kairi had the privilege of having a pillow chucked at her as well.

"Do NOT bring him up." I frowned. It's amazing how such a good day could plummet down to its worse at the mention of one name.

"Yeah, yeah we know the drill." Selphie brushed aside my problem. "But if there's nothing going on, you could at least give us some details…like how does he kiss?" She squealed at her idea and leaned in along with the rest of the girls.

I leaned back from them. "Well…that's to say, they're sweet and nice. So Selphie what kind of guy do you want?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did you just say sweet-"

"-And nice?" Olette finished for Selphie.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked now getting a bit defensive because who knows what they would say next.

"Naminé," Kairi commanded my full attention. "When we say kiss…that is to say we mean like-"

"Oh out with it!" Selphie interrupted. "Are you talking about a peck on the cheek and or lips or a Frencher? If it's the second, you better come up with more adjectives then 'sweet' and 'nice'."

"W-well…it's, that is to say we kiss, it's just, and they may be…Oh like Olette has gotten one from Hayner!" I said not being able to woman up to my situation.

Olette blushed. "Why do we keep throwing me under the bus today?"

Selphie and Kairi leaned back and started whispering into each other's ears. Olette and I looked at each other with worried expressions.

They turned to us with a sly expression on their faces. "You guys…are never going to let this go are you?" I'm sure my eye twitched at the endless taunting and teasing I would get from these two. Olette as well. We really were troubled by their dream team.

"Why noooo! Of course not." Kairi cooed. "We're just looking out for you." Selphie added in. Horrible liars. Both of them.

"Oh bull."

"Come on, you have to understand where we're coming from here." Selphie reasoned. "Everyone knows the first kiss…the first _real_ kiss tells a girl everything about the direction her and the guy are headed."

"It's true. Why do you think I'm married to Sora and not some other guy?" I really hope she's joking.

"Is this all we're going to talk about?" Selphie and Kairi looked at each other and back to us and nodded.

I got up. "Well if that's the case I'm leaving. Olette care to join me? I don't think we want to stick around." She got up as well. "Honestly when did we all get so immature about something as kissing? It's like the sixth grade all over again." The two of us left without another word to the other girls.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So what's the emergency?" I gave a quizzical look at Leon who was, as usual, reading the papers at his desk. He took a second to look up from the papers to see my expression and went back to the news. "Someone has been rather desperate trying to reach you. Even called the front desk asking if you had stopped by. Didn't think to give them your cell I see." He flipped a page.

I rolled my eyes. "And since when did you start taking private calls for people." Of course I was still curious as to who would call me several times.

"I don't. It's not part of my job description." He folded the paper away. "So do me a favor and keep me out of your personal life." He took his head and rested it on the palm of his hands. "Some chick named Xion. Call her back or I'll be harassed again on whether or not you're in your apartment which quite frankly I could care less."

Hearing Xion's name surprised me. "Hmm, I'll keep that in mind." I ignored his tone and headed to the elevator.

As soon as I got to my apartment, I quickly changed into something comfortable and played some music to get my mind off of the meeting. There was nothing wrong with the way we kissed. If anything a peck on the lips is a sweet gesture.

Trying to agree with myself I sunk deep into my couch and let myself get lost in the music. It was comforting…soothing…

"_Can I ask you something?" I frowned because I didn't want to seem hesitant._

_He looked up from the homework he was doing. "Hmm?"_

"_Back then…before we started dating you and your brother had a plan correct? I went on a date with him once. I owed him and it was to get another girl he liked jealous. Were you part of it too?" _

_He crossed his arms. "How long have you known?" I couldn't tell if he was mad or frustrated that I brought up the topic._

"_You know what never mind." I grabbed another homework assignment to do but instead he took my hand before I could._

_I looked at him and he smiled. "We can talk about it if you want. I'm not mad." It was genuine…his words. I sat back and listened. "I didn't like the idea of making her jealous but I can't complain. I got you didn't I?"_

_I blushed. "So it was your brother's plan? And if it didn't work out for him?" _

"_I'm sure he would've come up with another way. But jealousy for girls…it works in odd ways doesn't it?" He looked at me and smiled. "Funny, I never imagined you that type."_

"_I-I'm not!" I tried to defend myself but he only laughed. I turned away from him._

"_Naminé." I didn't answer. "Oh come on Naminé." I held my head high in the opposite direction. "Oh Nami~?" He knew I hated that nickname._

"_Oh wha-" I had turned around with the notion to yell at him but his lips met mine and we kissed. When we pulled apart I looked at him for a second with my face still red hot. "I-I'm not jealous…" I murmured._

_He rested his forehead on mine and laughed. "I know."_

The phone rang. I woke up from my little doze and went to pick it up.

"Oh finally you're home! I was getting worried!" Then I remembered I forgot to call Xion back. "You know who this is right?"

I smiled. "Hello, Xion." I sat back down on the couch.

"Oh good. Anyway I've been trying to reach you all day! So how was the date I planned for you and Roxas?"

"Did you call just to ask that?" I laughed a bit. She definitely…was different. "It was…amazing. Really, thanks Xion."

"So when will you two be going out again?" A bit on the blunt side, but I liked it.

"To be honest, I don't know." I let out a sigh. It made sense because he was a very busy man.

"…What's with the tone Naminé?" I looked at my phone with a bit of shock.

"What do you mean?" I pulled my knees up and rested my chin on them.

"You sound…what's the word, apprehensive. Did something happen between you two?"

I shook my head even though she couldn't see. "No of course not. Everything is fine." I tried to smile but somehow I felt it was all too fake.

"Is it…something on the outside?" She paused to see if I would answer. "That is to say…his family?" Her voice showed she seemed genuinely worried and I was glad to have met someone like that.

It was strange. As soon as she said family, I immediately felt a stinging feeling in my heart. And out of nowhere…I found I was surprised with what I replied to that. "I'm scared to see him."

She didn't say anything and I didn't mind because I knew I had more to say on the matter. "Every time I'm with him I feel like…everything that happened between me and Ven, all of that will happen again. I remember things about his brother and me when I'm with him, when I'm not with him. I shouldn't ever compare those two together but I can't help it. I'm scared. Scared that when I see him, he'll go away…just like everything that's happened before." I wrapped my arms around my knee and found myself holding on tightly as if for comfort.

"Roxas…doesn't deserve that. To have someone be around him who is scared of him. Someone pathetic who doesn't realize what she has now but only dabbles in the past. What does he even see in me?" I buried my head down. I suddenly remembered I was on the phone when Xion spoke.

"What if…what if you had never dated Ventus?" She asked. "Like…only one brother was in your life."

I chuckled slightly. "Well things would be quite different. But I wonder…if Ventus is the reason I met Roxas…if so-"

"No Naminé, what I meant was- Oh shoot, hold on. Someone's on the other line." I waited in silence for a couple of minutes. Funny how five minutes could feel like hours. "Sorry about that. So forget everything I said earlier and let's try a different route."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your situation, with everything. It must be hard but…what are the words I'm looking for." I waited patiently for her to think. "It's like that saying. Love is like a dance floor."

"Don't think I've ever heard that one."

"A friend of mine told it to me once. After I had broken up with someone. Love is like a dance floor. In your life time, you'll dance many dances. People enter the floor and leave. The pace always changing and often you'll find yourself alone. Then someone enters and they could leave you. But none of that matters. The only thing that should matter is the one person who will take you off that dance floor with them. Hand in hand." She paused to let her words sink in.

"So what if you were left on the dance floor alone? Roxas joined in didn't he? And he hasn't left yet, so don't get your hopes all down in the dumps. The boy has to brush up on his dance moves for you to forget your last dance partners is all."

I listened to her words. And somehow, for a phrase that need a lot of explaining, it made sense. I could certainly see how that applied to me. I smiled. "Xion, thank you."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I guess talking things out with Xion really did make a difference. It felt like I was going on my first date with him all over again. I was nervous, but not in the same way I had been before. Excitement was the dominant mood for me.

Once again though, he called the shots. Not that I minded. Even though he was way out of my league, it definitely had its perks. Plus he seemed like the type who would pull through with a surprise or two.

This time I had no clue whatsoever. He only told me to meet at his apartment. 7 o' clock sharp and there I was ready and giving my hair a last minute fix and smoothing out any wrinkles on my dress. Kairi wanted to dress me up head to toe but the two of us finally agreed on a simple yellow halter dress.

It would take time to get used to all these colors Kairi was throwing at me, but as she said I needed color in my life.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door hoping that I wasn't under or over dressed. Roxas opened the door and he was wearing a collar buttoned up shirt tie and all. He stared at me for what seemed like forever and really now I must've been over dressed or something. Please say something already.

"You look absolutely beautiful." It's as if he read my mind and my shoulders eased down. I wonder if a red face compliments yellow. "T-Thanks." Was all I could stutter. Thank you brain for failing me.

He took me by the hand and we entered his apartment. It was…dark. I guess he turned off all the lights since we were leaving soon. My theory would've made sense if he hadn't lead me further out towards the balcony it had.

As we got closer, I could see he had set up a table outside. Dinner by candlelight. One of many girls' dreams and here I was living it. My inner teen was squealing with delight but on the outside I was calm…ok I was at a loss for words, again.

Like the gentleman that he was he escorted me to my seat and pulled out my chair. "And what would Ms. Naminé like to drink tonight?" My date and my personal waiter. I smiled to myself. He really was something.

"I didn't know you could cook." I teased once we both sat down.

He laughed. "You'd be surprised at what I'm hiding." He cleared his throat and grabbed his wine glass. "A toast?" I couldn't help but giggle at his cheesiness but all the same I loved it. I held up my glass as well. "To me." I raised an eyebrow at him. "For being the luckiest guy to be able to spend a night like this with you."

My face at this point matched the tomatoes that were in the salad. Other than that, I'd have to say the dinner went pretty smoothly. His cooking skills were amazing. And dessert, wow he could definitely replace Aerith. Hope I will never get caught for saying that.

Honestly I was too stuffed for anything. If I were at home I would've just slouched back from being so full. Of course in my situation I looked rather stiff trying not to do that. He looked at me and smiled. He walked over to the corner and grabbed a remote hanging from the wall. He pressed a button and before I knew it music was playing.

He walked back to me and bowed with his hand out. "May I have this dance?" My face blushed. "Y-You know when we first danced…that was sort of…a onetime thing." I fidgeted in my seat. "I…can't and don't really dance."

He chuckled. He took my hand anyway and pulled me from my seat. "It's alright. I could tell from last time since you stepped on my feet a lot. Later, I couldn't decide if it was because you were bad or because you confused me with my brother. But it doesn't matter, I'd be happy to dance with you any day and regardless of any circumstances."

We positioned our hands. I didn't like being forced to dance…but then again I found myself doing a lot of things I wouldn't normally with him.

"It's amazing." He looked down on me. "It seems like whatever you do…you're just perfect at it."

He raised an eyebrow. "Me? Perfect? I don't think so." He laughed.

"You really are though. You're a young and successful president of one of the largest companies around, you're good looking, you can cook, dance, and I might add that you have excellent taste in music." I smiled. "Compared to me, yes you're perfect."

"You…really shouldn't say that." He pulled me closer as we…well he danced guiding me a long. "It's more like compared to me, you're perfect." He…seemed sad and somehow, I did too. I was about to look up to see his expression but he had rested his head on mine. "If only you knew…I'm not perfect."

His voice seemed so down; I didn't know what to do. Finally I looked up at him. "It's ok; I'm scared of perfection anyways. I guess you aren't so perfect after all. The salad had too much dressing." I smiled at him and to my relief he smiled back, and even laughed.

The song changed to another and surprisingly I hadn't bolted back to my seat. He held me close and I didn't mind one single bit. "So tell me, what makes you think I'm perfect? Because I have to strongly disagree."

"Persuade me." He grinned.

"Well first of all, I can't cook so don't expect all of this," I gestured towards the table. "From me to you." I thought for another second. "I'm late to work a lot, and I mean a LOT. I say I work out every Saturday but in reality I end up just watching those stupid DVDs while on the couch eating something…and that something usually isn't healthy. Care for me to go on?"

He laughed. "Please do. It's nice to hear these things."

I laughed as well. "Suuure, make me point out all of my flaws. Well, I guess it's a price to pay for these wonderful dates." I smiled. "I don't know how to fold a map properly, I still sleep with a stuffed animal, I cry at every movie I watch, I sing AND dance in the shower, I dated your brother…" I bit my lip. That last one was supposed to stay in my head. "Roxas, I-"

He leaned in close to my face. "I'm sorry. You really…were hurt weren't you?" I didn't say anything.

Another imperfection of mine? I can't catch what comes out of my mouth before it's too late. "Y-yes, but that was…W-what I meant was…R-really I-"

I was cut off again. This time by something completely different. His lips. At first…they were simple pecks but eventually it was what Selphie and Kairi would've labeled as a 'real' kiss.

There were no words to describe it. No, that's not right. It's not that there were no words, there were too many words. I couldn't grasp my head around just one. It was wonderful, it was surprising, it was sweet, it seemed nostalgic, and it was passionate. All these wonderful qualities and yet, it seemed sad, it seemed longing, it seemed desperate, it seemed distant, and it seemed just like another kiss.

Was it possible for all of that to be in one kiss? Or is it because it was our first kiss, kiss? It felt…even suffocating. I wanted to stop, but I wanted to kiss him. I was getting that horrible feeling again. I was becoming scared. Scared of losing him. It shouldn't feel like that, should it? Was something wrong with me?

Before I knew it, I had already pulled away. There was no exchange of words. It was creepy how there was an understanding of how we both felt. I grabbed my purse and he walked me to his door. Not a word was said until he opened the door.

"I-I have to go." Wow thank you Ms. Obvious. "I, I'll call you ok?" He nodded and leaned in. I winced and he paused but finally gave me a kiss on my forehead. "I'll be waiting." Was all I heard as he closed the door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roxas had his back against the door. He waited for awhile until he was sure Naminé was gone. He slid down until he was sitting on the ground. He held his head in frustration. "Dammit, dammit all." He hung his down and yelled. "I won't lose her! Not again!" There was an echo in the empty apartment. He continued to sit there and his fists tightened. "Not again…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Preview_

"There's something…I need to tell you, Naminé."

"How about you move in with me?"

"She has something planned I know it. And I'm going to find out exactly what it is."

"I'd like for you to meet Pence."

"How long will you be gone?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Alright guys! I finished! Aren't you happy? Hmm Roxas's last line, could it be him and Ventus were competing way back when or something else? Well, wait a week for a chapter analysis of this on my blog. Hopefully you guys have been checking up on the fiction blog I have for updates and news of such. If you have no idea what I'm talking about then you should probably check my fanfic profile for more info about this blog. Otherwise you could be miss out on a lot! Well hope you guys loved this chapter and I hope you read and review. Next time peaches!


	9. Hello and Goodbye

Spring Waltz

Summary: Live for the future and forget the past. Simple enough right? So what do you when the person you hated most waltzed back in your life, literally?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Just for all of you guys to know, same person just different penname. I want to keep it consistent so I changed it to match all my other usernames on other sites. Plus I think this clears up the confusion of those who thought the old penname meant Sora x Olette –cough-ultima soul & summerIIfire-cough- Right here's the next chapter!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roxas paced frequently back and forth in his office muttering things here and there. His workers watched him as they glanced at each other with a look of concern.

"So, what's the analysis?" Axel asked a man with grey hair that was cut in an odd fashion. It was short in the back with long strands in the front dangling in front of his face.

"I'd say there is a 43 percent chance our boss has gone crazy." He stated while staring at the screen on his laptop.

"Fantastic." Larxene rolled her eyes. "So according to brainiac Zexion over there I'm possibly working for a mad man. You hear that? A mad man!" She raised her voice hoping to get Roxas's attention but that failed as he continued pacing back and forth as if he heard nothing.

"Lack of hearing at insults directed at him. Make that 51 percent." Zexion added in with his eyes still fixated to his laptop.

Axel shook his heads at his coworkers. "Honestly guys this is the best you can come up with?"

"I've got it!" A younger worker among them snapped his fingers. His blonde hair resembled almost a mullet style but despite that he had a fresh look about him. "What boss needs is coffee! No worries, I'll get it!" And he ran out of the office.

"I wonder if Demyx realizes he's no longer the coffee boy…" Axel wondered but looked back at Roxas and let out a sigh. "Looks like I'm the only one capable here. Yo, Roxas, what's on your mind _boss_?"

Roxas halted and looked to see that in front of his desk were several of his workers. "When did you guys-"

"Look at that, he didn't even notice we were here the whole time. And then he only goes and answers to Axel. This is why men are completely useless. How am I the only woman in the higher ups of this company? It's sexist I tell you, sexist!" Larxene snarled.

"Calm down." Axel rolled his eyes this time. "We'll deal with your womanhood problems later."

"What was that!?"

"In any case…" Axel ignored Larxene and raised his voice to drown out hers. "We got here awhile ago. Gathered some of your most trusted, and as of right now I'm using that word loosely, to help with whatever the problem is. Why even that big lug you call your bodyguard is here." Axel pointed to a corner of the room and sure enough there was Lexaeus standing there with a stoic expression.

Roxas stood there perplexed. "Problem?"

"I got the coffee!" Demyx came in with a triumphant entrance handing out coffee mugs to the group.

"Apparently he's not the only one with problems." Larxene remarked as she swiped a coffee cup from him. "There better be cream to go with this."

Zexion who had remained quiet while working on his laptop was now massaging his temples. "I'm starting to wonder how not just Larxene, but any of you incompetent fools got this far in the company."

"Right, right. We're completely useless, but we do have coffee." Axel replied and continued with his speech. "Now let's get to the matter at hands here. Such as, why you were pacing back and forth and rambling like a mad man. If you give a good reason maybe we can say Zexion's calculations were wrong."

"Nonsense. My calculations are never wrong." Zexion interrupted.

"Oh for the love of- Would you guys shut up and let the boss have his say?" Axel raised his voice again. "I'm starting to think this impromptu meeting was a bad thing. Wouldn't you say so Roxas?"

"Zexion's calculations…that's it!" Roxas had completely ignored the comments again and looked as if he was about to pace again but he stopped. "Zexion look up the business interactions between mine and Xion's company. Go as far back as you can."

Zexion began to type at a rapid pace on his laptop. Barely five minutes had passed and he had access to the information already. The company was only formed seven years ago and only in the last 2 years has it risen in this type of industry successfully. So far a total of one contract with Organization Thirteen has been confirmed. However with several other companies-"

"Never mind the others. But for ours, that's the one that only happened about a couple of weeks ago right? And the only one?" Zexion nodded. "So tell me, what's the percentage rate in favor of another negotiation with the two companies in the time that has passed since then."

Zexion did not type on his laptop but merely thought about it for a second. "Three percent." He answered.

"These numbers are making my head hurt." Demyx commented.

"Your stupidity might be rubbing off." Axel turned from him to Roxas. "Care to explain the little lesson Zexion just gave us?"

"Hold that thought Axel. One more thing Zexion. Can you search air flight administrations to see who bought Xion's ticket for her transfer over here as well the purchase of moving the entire company headquarters to this area?"

"That's rather confidential stuff. I'd have to do a bit of hacking for that information." However, before Roxas could say anything Zexion held his hand up to dismiss it. "All child's play." He immediately began to type in his laptop again.

Demyx leaned in the direction of Larxene and Axel. "Seems to me that Axel really didn't need to call us all here. We're pretty useless right now. Plus, I told you guys I'm not good with this stuff."

Larxene smacked Demyx. "Then go make yourself useful and get me some more cream." She ordered in a frightening voice causing Demyx to run off again.

"Got it. Both of your questions can be answered by one. The entire transfer of Ms. Xion and her business is due to Organization Thirteen itself. However, an overseas location."

Roxas slammed his fist on his desk. "Dammit I was afraid that was the case." Roxas looked up and crossed his arms. "She has something planned I know it. And I'm going to find out exactly what it is." He looked over to Zexion again. "Zexion can you-"

"Arrange a ticket? Already on it."

Larxene let out a sigh. "I have no idea what the hell is going on, but I'm guessing you want me to reschedule all your meetings."

"Hold up genius." Axel walked over and closed the laptop Zexion was typing in. "What part of overseas are we talking about here?" He addressed both Zexion and Roxas.

Zexion looked up with a glare at Axel and reopened his laptop as he swatted Axel's hand away. Continuing his typing he answered Axel's question. "Australia."

Axel pulled away with a 'yuck' expression on his face. "So we're dealing with Mama Roxas here. Roxas, you know I'm coming with." He turned to Zexion. "Make that two tickets. Also I prefer first class, got it memorized?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I stood at my door and looking through the eye piece wondering who that was. In reality I'm the type of person who will only open doors to people I know. I've watched too many crime shows that influenced me to not open doors for a stranger.

This guy on the other side of my door fit the bill of being a kidnapper. He was wearing a suit, sunglasses indoor and he looked rather old. I don't think he was here to sell some pamphlets. It was then that he leaned in to look through the same eye piece I was that resulted in me falling backwards.

I got up and I heard mumbling so I leaned my ear in to get a listen. "Don't do that Luxord, you're going to scare her." Odd the voice sounded familiar. I cautiously looked through the eye piece again this time seeing a familiar face waving at me. "Yoohoo! Naminé, it's me Xion."

"Oh, it's only Xion." I said with relief. Wait, Xion? Didn't she go back home weeks ago? I opened the door. "H-hey Xion."

She grinned. "Surprised? Don't worry I am too. I wasn't expecting to be back here so soon. This is Luxord by the way."

The man who I had seen before her took off his sunglasses and bowed. When he came back up he actually looked younger upon closer inspection. True the facial hair made him seem old from afar but up close he had a rather young looking face.

"Luxord you can leave now. I wish to speak with Naminé privately." And just as he was told to do, he left. "Sorry about that. At my parent's request I now have a bodyguard. He's actually quite a softie. Like a grandpa I never had. Oh don't tell him I called him that. He's a bit sensitive to being called old."

"R-right. Oh, why don't you come in?" I ushered her into my apartment. Once she was inside I turned around wishing I hadn't procrastinated and cleaned my apartment up. "Can I get you anything to drink?" I asked as she made her way to the couch.

"Water's fine." I got her and me water and sat down next to her. She took a sip and smiled. "So you aren't going to ask why I'm here?"

I flushed a little. "Am I that predictable?"

Xion shook her head. "Nah. It's just I'm used to that sort of reaction by now. Apparently headquarters of our company was moved. This of course has forced me to relocate as well. My mom and dad decided to tell me last minute. I don't understand the move myself. Even though we're considered one of the tops, we're still rather new in this business world so the relocation doesn't make much sense."

"Oh." I should've paid more attention in my business class in high school. "So you must be busy with the move and all." I decided to wing it in this conversation.

Xion nodded. "I have other matters to attend to as well. Things doing with the company. My parents are sending me overseas later on to work out something for the company as well. But first I need to get settled and that includes finding living accommodations. Know anywhere that's good?"

"Hmm, what exactly are you looking for?"

"Not too expensive. Somewhere along this price range." She handed me a piece of paper and I nearly choked on my water. If this wasn't expensive, then I wondered to her what was. "I also want it to be close to here so I can visit you too." She smiled.

"Well…with this, um price range, you'd have to head further north. And I'm talking way up north. It's about a 2 hour drive." Richville I called it. Kairi was considering buying a house up there once but she didn't want to design that many fashion lines and because 2 hour drives back and forth for cake emergencies was not worth it.

"Darn. That won't do. I mean if this occurred before I met you I wouldn't mind. But I want to be close to visit you and Roxas." She bit her bottom lip. "I'll just have Luxord look into apartments nearby.

"How about you move in with me?" I asked. I mean I just met the girl recently but she seemed like a good friend. Plus it wouldn't hurt to have someone pay for rent and I had a spare bedroom. Plus if her bodyguard was expected to move in as well…well there was the couch.

"Really Naminé? Oh but I don't want to be a burden." I shook my head. "Nonsense, you'd be doing me a favor."

She sat back and looked as if she was mulling the idea over. "Alright, sure. It'll be fun right? Like a sleepover! And you're absolutely ok with this?"

I nodded. "Of course. On one condition."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So it's not a cake emergency…but why me?" Selphie asked Naminé.

"You're the one who wanted to be paired up right?" Selphie nodded. "Well I haven't talked to Roxas lately, for various reasons." I added in so Selphie couldn't get too nosy on the matter. "But Xion, and she's a friend Selphie," I warned her. "Has decided to help me with that."

Selphie nodded and smiled. "So what's he like?" It almost sounded demanding coming from her.

"What is he like?" I had yet to meet the guy so I was seriously going to have to pull some lies out. "He's great. Real nice guy. He's good looking?" I hope she was buying this.

She eyed me curiously before smiling. "I can't wait to meet him then!" I let out a sigh of relief. Good thing Olette and Kairi weren't here.

The bell over the café's door rang and in came Xion. "Hello!" She waved at me and I waved back nervously and looked over at Selphie.

"Naminé, I'm not seeing a guy here." Her voice was monotone meaning she wasn't pleased.

"Right. Um Xion meet Selphie. Selphie, Xion." Xion smiled and waved at Selphie.

"Sorry he's going to be a little late Selphie. He's had a dating slump just like you." Selphie glared at me but returned her attention back to Xion. "Such a shame because he's such a great guy. I swear girls just don't know what they're missing out." I could see the way Xion was describing him that he seemed like quite the catch and Selphie certainly looked pleased.

Another bell rang but we didn't really pay attention as Selphie was asking for more details.

The person who entered came up to us. "Sorry sir I'm off work. Yuffie, customer!"

He scratched the back of his head. "Um well-"

"Oh shh!" Selphie instructed. "I'm hearing some important details here. Yuffie!"

Xion let out a laugh. "Uh, he's not exactly a customer." Selphie and I looked up at the guy.

He was what you would call chubby. But it was in a cute way. It fit him if you really examined him. Short brown hair that looked naturally messy and his smile gave him a bit of clumsy air about him.

"I'd like for you to meet Pence." Xion introduced him. "Pence, this is Selphie."

"Oh, hello." He smiled and held out his hand.

It took Selphie a second to register all of that because she seemed a bit dazed before noticing the outstretched hand in front of her. "H-hi, nice to meet you."

Oh dear. "Excuse me for a second. I need to borrow Selphie for a moment." I dragged the girl into the employee room. "What was that!?" I asked.

"What was what?" She asked innocently.

"You've already summed him up haven't you?" I crossed my arms and tapped my food impatiently.

"What!? I mean let's face it, he's no Roxas." She giggled at my flushing.

"Selphie!"

She shrunk down in the chair. "Right, right sorry."

"Oh come on. Give him a chance. You heard the way Xion described him. Sure he's different from the other guys you date but still. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Besides, he's way better than I imagined." Oops that last part wasn't meant to be said out loud.

"Ugh you are such a liar. But fine I guess that little speech of yours just earned him a date. One date. Got it?"

I let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, seems good." The two of us left and went back out to the café. "Sorry about that." I laughed nervously. I nudged Selphie in Pence's direction. She shot me a quick glare as if to say 'shut up' but went and talked to the guy. He seemed nervous as soon as she said hi.

Xion and I walked out of the coffee shop. Whether it was noticeable that we snuck out or not, I haven't a clue, but I'm sure Selphie would fill me on the details later.

"Thank you Xion for that! He really does seem like a nice guy, and Selphie could use one of those in her life. A genuine one too."

Xion shook her head. "It's the least I could do for having you let me stay at your apartment. Besides Pence has also been asking around to be set up. It's like killing two birds with one stone." It seemed like Xion would be the type to pull out some proverbial advice in any situation.

I smiled and took a sip of my drink I had snagged before leaving the café. "So should we go shopping for your date with Roxas?"

I nearly choked. "My date?"

She nodded enthusiastically as if she was the one going out. "I have it all planned…well as much as he would allow me to that is." She let out a sigh. "Actually now that I think about it…he's letting me plan but I can't really go through with any of it. Anyway, come on let's go! Whatever it is, you'll have to look fantastic!" And with that I was being dragged around…in MY own city.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Four o'clock. Xion had told me I would be meeting with Roxas in front of the city's clock tower. Apparently she had tons of plans but Roxas was calling the shots and the only information she got out of him was for me to dress casual.

I let out a sigh. In all reality I was happy to have a casual wear date this time around. Shopping was starting to become exasperating. At the same time however, I was apprehensive. Our last date was the one we had at his apartment. If I remember correctly, it ended…abruptly. I'm pretty sure that was the night I slapped myself senseless for my stupidity.

Since then we haven't had the chance to see each other very much. He was busy with work and me…well I was being Naminé. Excuses on both sides? Perhaps, but right now, there really was no excuse out of this.

Roxas had told Xion he had some things to be said. Good or bad, I don't know. I'm leaning towards good but in the back of mind there's like a mini Naminé conscious just constantly whispering 'he's going to break up with you.' Yes I'm a mental case, but you really can't blame a girl for thinking that.

"Waiting for someone miss?" I jumped and turned around to see it was Roxas who had crept up behind me. He just laughed at my expression. "Sorry about that. So are you ready to go?"

I thought I was ready but I guess I wasn't. He said to dress casual but the way he looked it took casual to a new level. I felt underdressed. However I'm ignoring that as I have to stay positive as I possibly can. "Yeah, where are we going?"

He scratched his chin as if he didn't know. I wonder…if he had another surprise. For my sake let's hope it was something good. "Well, for now let's take the train." We walked to the train.

I wonder if he was ok or maybe he was so used to driving around in his amazing car, because taking the train at this time was just pure murder. The trains were so cluttered from all the people who commute from work and were now heading home at this time. However I said nothing as he bought the tickets.

It was one of the moments where I wish I could say 'I told you so' but I couldn't because I never said anything therefore I would only seem crazy. But I was right; we were squished between the countless people in the train cart. I'm sure if I jumped up in this large group, I wouldn't have come down.

The train came to a stop but we weren't getting off here he told me. More people came in but they also left. As passengers made their way out you got shifted a lot. I looked around for Roxas but with people budging this way and that sometimes you got turned in the opposite direction then you had intended too.

I let out a small 'yelp' as I was being grabbed my waist and being pulled in by an unknown force. Another reason why I didn't like taking the train. People, and by people I mean creeps, were so grabby. I looked up to see who dared to do that only to find the 'creep' was Roxas.

He looked down at me and smiled. Whether out of amusement at my red face I'm not sure. "Wouldn't want you getting lost now would we?" And with that he pulled me in closer.

Don't get me wrong…being _this_ close to Roxas was what you would call heaven…well as close to heaven as you can get on a crowded train. But with such little distance between us, it's also called hell if you suddenly pass out from embarrassment.

We finally came to our stop and this time he took my hand to keep me close as we got off the train. We had taken the train to just the edge of outside the city. There was a car waiting for us. We got in and where it was heading I didn't know. I really wondered what he had planned.

When the car finally stopped, he helped me out like the gentleman he was and I found myself staring at the ocean. It was a small section of a bigger beach nearby, but I didn't mind because it was secluded. Roxas took my hand once again and led me to the sand.

When we were closer to the waves I noticed a table had been set up. I let out a laugh. Why I laughed, I don't know. It was just so…unbelievable; all I could do was laugh. "You really are something." I said.

He smiled and led me to the table. "So I've heard." He coyly said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dinner was spectacular and it's nice to know that Roxas can pull off something amazing like that and just dim it down a notch but still have the evening perfect. After dessert he pulled out a blanket from under the table and laid it in the sand. So simple but an endearing thought.

Both of us were just lying under the stars side by side. He pointed out constellations and I felt bad because I wasn't paying attention but rather my head had turned and looked at him.

Even though it was the truth, to say 'he sure was something' was getting old and I needed some other way to describe him. He was handsome, caring, and this date was just so romantic. It was something completely different from the last one.

He then turned his head so it faced mine. I had been caught watching him. Oh here comes the burning face. I turned away quickly and I heard him laugh. I just kept my face turned away but as he said nothing I grew a bit worried. I turned around to see it was him this time that had a dream like look on his face. The difference is he didn't turn away like I had.

"I really wish we could be like this, always." He finally said.

I smiled. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind looking at this face for eternity?" I joked and he laughed again.

"If only I could." He then sat up. "There's something…I need to tell you, Naminé."

The way his voice sounded, I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear what he had to say. That mini Naminé was rearing its ugly head again in my thoughts.

"I'm going to be leaving and-" He had turned to face me instead of the ocean and it took me a second to realize that he did. I quickly wiped away the tears that were forming at my eyes. "A-are you crying?" He asked worried.

"N-no."

"You're a horrible liar. What's wrong? I didn't even tell you yet." He lowered his eyes. "Did Axel say something? I told him to keep his mouth shut. Well that's why I planned this date, to tell you myself."

He had to talk about Axel about this? He planned the date to break up with me? Only more tears came. "I'm s-sorry. I really did ruin everything." I wiped those tears as fast as they came.

"What…what did you ruin?" He asked sounding completely bewildered.

I looked up. "Our relationship." I was on the verge of bawling.

"Naminé…you don't think I'm breaking up with you, do you?"

I looked up at him and he looked entirely confused and worried all at the same time. "You aren't?" He shook his head and after a few seconds of me saying nothing he started to laugh. Great, once again I'm the one who looks like an idiot and he is as high out of reach as ever. "M-maybe I should go." I said trying to hide my utter embarrassment.

As I was about to get up he pulled my arm back. "Oh no, I'm not letting you get away this time." After he calmed down he pulled me in closer into a hug. "I guess I waited into scheduling a date for too long. I am leaving you, but not in the way you think I am. You see, I'll be leaving for a trip tomorrow."

"A trip?" I asked probably sounding like a parrot. He nodded.

"There are…some things I need to fix and take care of. So I'll be going there. I planned the date so I could tell you, and to apologize." I looked at him perplexed. "While there, I don't know how often I can talk to you and there are times where we can't be in contact at all." He said with a sad expression. "How horrible am I for leaving you behind like this?"

"How long will you be gone?" Was the only thing I said to that.

He closed his eyes. "The truth?" He opened them again and looked at me and I nodded. "I honestly don't know. The thing I'm dealing with over there…is stubborn to the point where I'm ready to give up. A month, two months, I don't know. But…as long as it'll take, I won't give up. And when I get back, you'll be the first person I'll come see…that is if you'll wait for me despite all that time."

In truth, I wanted to tell him I didn't want to wait that long. Especially since our relationship was so new and I'm sure it was going somewhere. However, when it comes down to it, I'm sure I'd wait a lifetime for him. "I'll wait." I said smiling knowing that that's how I truly felt.

"I'll come back to you. I promise."

He was telling the truth. You could hear it in his voice. It made me smile and I looked up at him. "I know you will." I laughed. "So where are you going?" I said to lighten up the conversation.

"Australia." He replied and looked at me. "What?"

I guessed I had made a face at his answer. "Honestly?" He nodded. "I really don't see you as the type to be in Australia."

"Really?" He had a thoughtful look on his face. "So where do you see me at? Besides right here." He added in with a smile.

I smiled and thought about it for a second. "France." I finally answered.

"Funny, it seems like you're more likely to fit in there. Do you want to go there someday?" He asked with a grin.

"Maybe." I turned away from him with a smile on my face totally hinting a yes.

He laughed. "Alright, I'll take you there someday. We can travel together."

I held his hand and gave it a tiny squeeze. "I'd like that."

"We could travel right now if we wanted to." I looked up and raised an eyebrow wondering what he was thinking now. "Where?" I asked hesitantly.

"Atlantica."

I rolled my eyes. "Really Roxas, that's just ridic-" I didn't finish my sentence as he had scooped me up from the blanket and started carrying me over to the ocean waves. I squirmed like no other. "Not funny Roxas! Put me down!"

"Put you down? Your wish is my command." He started to lower me towards the water, and I just squirmed even more.

"Roxas, don't you dare!" He only laughed at my reaction but put me down so only my feet touched the water.

"Sorry." He apologized. "Had to do that. Just like I have to do this." He then splashed water on me and ran away laughing.

"Oh you are so going to pay!" I ran after him.

To be running around in the water splashing each other as if we were just kids again, was something indescribable. To joke with him, to laugh with him like this, of course I wouldn't want him to go. But if I wait, I'm sure that when he came back there would be days like this again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Preview_

"Alright, we're going on a trip!"

"I am not telling you a single thing!"

"Good grief, it's been three days!"

"Well, since you seemed to like France so much…"

"He'd do anything for you. Commit that to memory."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Just a reminder to those who didn't read the above authors note, I changed my penname. But, wow really long chapter this time around. I find myself writing longer chapters with this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope you leave a review. Check the blog for analysis of chapter and songs. Until next time~


	10. Serenade

Spring Waltz

Summary: Live for the future and forget the past. Simple enough right? So what do you when the person you hated most waltzed back in your life, literally?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Wow everyone I can't believe I've been updating faster AND with longer chapters! Let's hope I just didn't jinx it haha! Well onto chapter 10!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I counted my fingers that were held up. One. Two. Three. I looked at those three fingers and let out a sigh and rested my chin on the table.

"Poor thing." I heard Aerith's voice.

"It's too sad to watch." Yuffie added her own comment in.

"Good grief, it's been three days!" And then there was Tifa.

"But, it's like…true love!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Our poor Naminé is left all alone here at this dumb little-"

"If you say café, I will seriously throw you down a chimney." Tifa warned.

"I was going to say city." Yuffie huffed. "Oh but it's so sad. She's like a little lovesick puppy."

I did not like being referred to as a dog. But, I had no motivation to make a remark about that so I guess just this once, I'd let it slide.

Tifa let out a sigh. "As happy as I am for the girl finding someone finally," What did she just say about 'finally'? "I really think she needs to get her feet back down to earth. It's been three days and she's acting as if it's been three years. This could seriously affect the business."

Yuffie and Aerith let out a giggle. "That's Tifa for ya." Said Yuffie. "Always thinking about the business."

"Very true." Aerith agreed. "And for once we thought you cared about our Naminé's little problem."

"I let her have her little cake meetings don't I?" Tifa tried to defend herself and she did have a very good point.

It was nice to see they were showing concern for me. I guess I should put some effort in attempting to fake a smile. But none of this would be so hard if he would just give me a call. I don't need an hour long conversation. Just a call to know he made it there ok.

I thought back to our last time together…three days ago.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_3 days earlier_

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ms. Naminé." Axel greeted me, if you could call that a greeting.

I had arrived at the airport to see Roxas off. I didn't know Axel would be there too. "Hello, Axel." I said with a smile. It was best to be this way because I couldn't see Roxas off in tears now could I…ahem, not like I would be anyway.

"I'm glad you made it, Naminé." Roxas said with a smile.

I smiled back as well. "Yeah, I am too." And then the two of us stood there, not knowing what to say. We had both arrived 2 hours prior to his flight boarding time so it's not like either of us were in a rush to say goodbye. But with only two hours left…I couldn't believe I had nothing to say.

"Oh brother." I looked over at Axel who broke the silence between us. "Talk about awkward…unless don't tell me it's because I'm around? Hmm, should've said something _boss. _I'll leave you two be. If you need anything I'll be over at the coffee place, got it memorized?"

I realized that Axel totally failed at his attempt in leaving nonchalantly. I let out a laugh and Roxas did as well. "So, let's find a place to sit?" He suggested and I nodded. He took my hand and we searched for seats.

When we were finally situated there still wasn't much to say between us. I hate how much words failed me at the wrong times!

"Two and a half days." He said. I looked up at him puzzled by the random statement. He looked at me and smiled. "I should be there in two and a half days. So I'll try to call you then. That way you know I arrived safely."

I smiled. "Alright." One worded answers was not my goal for today.

"Will you be ok?" He asked.

No of course I won't be you idiot. "Yeah." I lied. He didn't look very convinced. "Don't worry; I'm sure I'll find things to occupy me. Xion is moving in tomorrow so I have to help her settle and things like that."

"Oh yeah…Xion is moving in." He looked away from me for a second. "Are you really ok with that?"

I nodded and looked at him. He looked…almost worried. "Are _you_ ok with that?"

He looked surprised by my question. He let out a sigh and nervously scratched the back of his head. "I guess…I don't really know."

I smiled and decided to tease him a bit. "Nervous about your current girlfriend and ex living in the same apartment together?" He chuckled a little. Oh good it was a situation you could joke about. "Don't worry about it. I'm not the jealous type after all." I added in for good measure.

He laughed and I wondered what was so funny. "Alright, then I'll leave it to you then." He finally said. "Plus she does have that new bodyguard around so I'll feel safer knowing you have some protection around you."

I pouted. "I don't get into trouble that easily." And then after that, silence again.

"Oh, what's this?" I looked up to see Roxas tugging at something from my bag. Upon closer inspection it was my headphones. He pulled it out eventually finding the music player attached to them. "Mind if I take a look?"

I shook my head and showed him how to put the songs on shuffle. He switched through who knows how many songs without saying a word. It really made me want to rethink my music choice. Perhaps they were too boring? Different? Strange? Then again, a guy like Roxas would seem like the type to listen music by Beethoven and such. Of course I shouldn't get in the habit of labeling others like Selphie.

He finally stopped switching songs and stopped at one song. A few seconds in and I recognized it right away. It was my favorite song.

"It's in a different language." Roxas pointed out. "Can you understand it?" He asked turning the volume up ever so slightly.

I nodded. "Don't expect me to know the language though." I laughed. "A friend of my mother's taught it as a second language. She had access to a radio station of her language and one day I remember when my mother brought me along to visit this song was playing in the background. I liked it a lot. It gave off a very antique sound if that makes any sense. She gave me the English translation for it and I fell in love with the song. A bit strange isn't it?"

Roxas shook his head. "I don't think language should be a barrier in anything, including music. Although I'm surprised." He smiled to himself.

I raised an eyebrow wondering just exactly what he was thinking. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He waved his hand in the air. I tried to arch my eyebrows higher to give them a 'you're not fooling me' look. I guessed it work because he spilled. "I guess if a foreign song were to be on your playlist, I'd assume it'd be French." I rolled my eyes. So he was just teasing me.

Eventually I smiled as well. "It would be wonderful to hear a French version of this, but not everything in life is that convenient."

"True." Roxas agreed with me. "So, want to tell me the lyrics? I'm interested to see what made you fall in love with the song." I nodded and started the song over.

Before we knew it, just from listening and discussing music, time had dwindled down to only 10 minutes left. Axel came back and Roxas got up.

"Roxas, you might want to take a quick bathroom break before we go." Axel suggested.

"Oh, good idea. I'll be right back Naminé." He walked off but walked back to where we were standing. "If Axel tries to do anything stupid, just scream as if you're being kidnapped." He smiled and walked off again.

"Ouch, such a kind friend." I smiled at Axel's reaction. He then looked at me. "So, feeling a bit lonely are we?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. Maybe I was playing dumb a bit.

"Oh come on, it's written all over your face. Well if you miss him, you miss him. No harm in saying the truth." I couldn't tell if it was a suggestion or an order coming from him.

"Perhaps." I said since I couldn't figure it out. "But I don't want to worry him with something like that. He's going on this trip for something very important right? I'd hate for him to feel as if things weren't right back here."

Axel just shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? Roxas has a lot of important things in his life lately. Some more than others." I shook off the hints Axel was giving off. It was nice to hear something like that, but if I took it to heart before he left, I don't think I'd be able to see him off.

"So with that note, just remember." Axel stared at the ceiling as if averting our eyes meeting. "He'd do anything for you. Commit that to memory."

Before I could question him on that any further Roxas came out. "Right, well I guess I'll go off to the gate by myself for now. You two say your goodbyes and have your hugs and kisses. Later!" And he walked off again. I was starting to wonder if Axel really did have a lack of casualness or if he was doing this on purpose.

"I'm starting to wonder why I'm taking him with me." Roxas said shaking his head. Did I see a slight blush though?

"Well…I guess, you're going than," I said. "Have fun ok? And be safe too."

Roxas smiled and pulled me in to a hug. "Don't worry about me. I'm more worried about leaving you here." I blushed and buried myself in his chest.

"I'll be fine." I lied again although I'm sure it came out muffled.

We stayed like that for a bit longer then finally he lifted my head up and gave me a kiss. It was sweet and passionate. It was different from the last time we had kissed like this. I enjoyed it. I loved it. I was going to miss it. I was going to miss him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Three days became three weeks. And during that time I didn't get to hear his voice. Instead he sent a text message saying he had arrived safely.

I was relieved to see that he was safe, but I had really wanted to hear his voice.

It's like one of those things where you don't realize how good you had it until it's gone. It's a terrible feeling. I know that even with Roxas around here, we still didn't see each other every day. It was never like that since he was a busy man after all. But just the thought of having him close by, a call away, a drive away, that was good enough for me. However, that wasn't the case anymore.

I let out a heavy sigh. Not that it mattered since no one was around to hear it. It was my day off and I spent it lying around the apartment. Everyone else was busy. I thought having Xion around would mean that there would be somebody to take my mind off of things. However after settling in she had to take care of matters with her own company right away.

I was a hopeless cause throughout the day. Most of it was spent moping around seeing as that took the least amount of energy possible. I was hoping that one of the girls would call up a cake emergency, but no one did. It wasn't until hours later that I realized I could've texted out one myself. Of course by that time it was too late.

I eventually looked at the clock. It read 11 pm. Xion had called in earlier saying she was going to be staying overnight at her office. So I was in my apartment alone once again and there wasn't even anything good on television.

I managed to drag myself off the couch and to my bedroom. I think it was a good time to turn in for the day.

The phone rang. I woke up and looked at my clock. It was two in the morning. Who would call me at two in the morning?! I didn't bother turning the light on because I would just let the phone ring.

It was until after two more rings that I shot up in my bed. What if it was Roxas!? I made a mad dash for my phone which resulted in knocking something over. I hastily pressed the answer button. "H-hello!?"

"Naminé it's-" I didn't need to hear the rest of that sentence…and well I really couldn't considering I dropped the phone. But it was him; it was really Roxas on the other line. My five seconds in heaven ended as I reached under the bed to find the phone. "Hello?" I said again hoping he hadn't hung up.

I heard a laugh. I didn't realize how much I missed that laugh until I heard it. "What did you get so excited you dropped the phone?" He asked.

Even in the dark, I'm sure my face was glowing red. "O-of course not." I lied.

"Suure." He teased me.

It was another situation where words failed me once again. But…it wasn't bad this time. In fact even though we were saying nothing, it felt like we were saying everything. Did I miss him _that_ much? I never knew he had such a strong hold on me.

"I'm sorry it took so long to call. Things over here have been…difficult to sort out. Plus the one chance I do get to call you it's in the middle of the night. You must've been sleeping. Should I let you go back to sleep?" He asked.

"No, it's ok!" I said a little too fast for my liking. "I mean…I'm wide awake so it's alright. Can you talk…for a bit longer?"

"Sure." It seemed like he was happy to hear that from me.

"So, what's it like over there?" I asked curious plus if I asked him questions I could hear more of him.

"It's really nice. If I wasn't so busy I'd have more chances to go to the beaches they have here. You know what scratch that. If I had more time I would've called you more often." He chuckled. "So how are you over there?" His voice seemed hesitant as if he wanted to say more so I waited a couple of seconds to let him have his say before I answered anything. "I miss you." He finally said.

Those three words really hit hard on me. It was nice to hear them from him but it just made me wish he was back already. Three weeks had not been easy on me and I don't know how many more weeks, no days I could handle. "I miss you too." I said and I found my eyes begin to get watery. I pulled up my knees and hugged them as if for comfort.

"I'm sorry Naminé. The reason I came down here was to meet someone. Although that person has done a really good job of avoiding me so far." He sounded frustrated and I think he was muttering something under his breath. "I haven't forgotten my promise though. Don't worry."

I smiled and felt at ease with his assurance. "I'm just glad to know that you're safe. And whoever that person is, I'll show them a thing or two for avoiding you." I joked.

His laugh however seemed forced. "I'd rather you didn't. I also want to apologize for one more thing." My interest was piqued as I couldn't think of anything he should apologize for. "I kind of…waited this long to call you on purpose."

"Oh…" was all that I said. Why did he wait that long?

"I was going to wait to come back to tell you this." Tell me what? Too many questions for my head at this time of night. "Well, since you seemed to like France so much…"

Okay, now he really had me confused. I was going to ask if he could clarify until I started to hear music in the background. The all too familiar tune and suddenly I heard Roxas. I heard him in a way I had never before.

He was singing. He was singing my favorite song.

When I heard the words coming from him, I couldn't understand the song but I recognized the language. He had somehow found a way to sing the song in French.

"_It would be wonderful to hear a French version of this, but not everything in life is that convenient."_

I thought back to what I said at the airport. I couldn't believe he had taken it so seriously. As he sang I felt like I couldn't stop smiling. I didn't understand a single word but I knew the original translation so I'm assuming it's about the same thing.

Listening to him made my heart pound. His voice was marvelous and to hear this song, words can't even come close to describing what else I felt.

When he sang the last line, I understood it. It was exactly the way the original song was sung.

_I know nothing but love._

I almost felt like crying. Not out of sadness…well maybe a little, but mostly out of happiness. I understood what he was saying before he started singing. He was going to wait to come back to tell me this, but instead he found an indirect way to say it.

I said I would wait for him. Knowing how he felt, and after all of this waiting and finally hearing him, I know how I felt, and I'd wait forever to hear those words directly from him.

The song had ended and I was a bit disappointed. Then I looked at my phone and squinted to find the record button. I pressed it then held the phone up to my ear.

"Roxas…can I hear it again?"

"Of course…but isn't it late? I don't want to keep you up."

I shook my head even though he couldn't see. "I don't mind. Plus…if I fall asleep, at least it'll be to your voice." I said my face feeling warm as I spoke.

The song began to start again and I laid my head down on a pillow with the phone practically attached to my head.

To hear him sing it again, I don't think it could ever get old. It was soothing to hear him sing and at one point so soothing that my eye lids began to get heavy and my mind cloudy. But one thought, more specifically one line lingered around. I know nothing but love.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

My eyes slowly adjusted to the light that was coming in, until finally they were fully opened. I then shot out of bed. I searched around frantically for the phone.

I found it under one of my pillows. Thank goodness it wasn't out of battery and I went through the recordings to find the one I had set for last night. As soon as I pressed play, there was Roxas singing again. I fell back onto my bed with a smile.

Of course if only all mornings could be this peaceful. But just my luck they aren't. My door swung upon and I freaked wondering if I was getting robbed. Turns out it was just Xion. Funny, I never imagined her to just barge into somebody's room like that.

She had a travel bag in hand. Was she leaving? Of course that was answered when she opened it to reveal it was empty. She looked at me and waved and placed the empty suitcase on the foot of my bed. Next thing you know she had opened my closet door and started taking things off the hanger.

"Xion, what are you-?"

"No time for questions." She cut me off. "Where do you keep your underwear and such." Her voice seemed so demanding that I pointed to the drawer that held those things without hesitation. A few moments of her scurrying back and forth in my room and then the suitcase became filled with my belongings.

"There that should do it." She closed the suitcase and sat on it to get it to close. "Ok, looks like we're about ready here." She turned to me and had the biggest grin I had ever seen on her. It was almost scary. "Alright, we're going on a trip!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

You know when people march into your room filling your suitcase with your items then forcing you to get ready as soon as possible and saying you're going on a trip most people wouldn't think the 'trip' would be to your boyfriend's company.

"Oh come on. You really look like the type to break rules here." Xion was trying to convince his secretary Larxene on something that I had no clue about.

"I am not telling you a single thing!" She crossed her arms and held her nose high in the air.

Xion turned to another guy in the room. Blonde hair in the strangest fashion. I wondered if this was the Demyx Roxas had mentioned before. "What about you Demyx?" Yep, it was. "Are you willing to spill the beans?"

"Demyx, say anything and I'll make you regret it with every last fiber of your body." Larxene said. "I'm in a _rather_ foul mood today and I don't mind having someone to take it out on." Yikes she seemed even scarier than the last time I met her.

"Right…sorry don't know where they went." Demyx shrugged with a nervous look on his face. He was glancing back and forth from Xion to Larxene.

"Sydney. Sydney Australia." All three of us turned around to see a man holding a laptop.

"What the hell Zexion!?" Larxene shouted. "Don't blame me if you get demoted!" Larxene snapped.

"If these two don't leave anytime soon I'll never get any work done with this commotion. Plus, the chances of finding _her_ are about 12 percent. Drops down to 7 percent if they're searching for the boss and Axel instead. But those two know how to stay hidden. You should know that by now. If anything happens we blame it on Demyx."

"What!?" Demyx shocked by the news nearly dropped a mug of coffee.

Xion turned to me and smiled. "Just what we need to know. Come on Naminé." She walked out of the building and I tagged along.

"Were you just trying to find out where Roxas was?" Xion nodded. "I could've told you that…"

Xion just laughed. "Please finding that boy is as easy as baking pie." Clearly she has not tried to bake pie. "No our real target is the reason why Roxas left in the first place. He didn't tell me any details and neither did you. I think you of all people deserve to know whatever the hell is going on his mind. Plus I'd really hate to come back to the apartment to see you snuggling with a phone again."

I blushed madly. Oh please let me not have been sleep talking again I prayed in my head.

"I wonder if Roxas will be flattered or weirded out that you were calling a phone by his name." Alright gun please.

"So, seeing as how I've already arranged for your work time off and since my parents have asked for me to meet them up in Sydney for business negotiations, I find it very convenient that we head over there right now to look for Roxas don't you?"

"Makes sense…wait, what!?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Preview_

"I'm not a child anymore so I think I can make my own decisions now."

"Can you explain why another woman is hugging you?"

"Now, now. Good little kiddies should stay out."

"About our proposal with your company, I think we should announce it soon."

"Just do me a favor and keep this a secret, Ven."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Well, another chapter done. Hope you guys enjoyed! I should have the chapter analysis up in a day or two so check the blog for that. Thank you for reading and please review at your nearest exit. Have a nice day~


	11. Lies

Spring Waltz

Summary: Live for the future and forget the past. Simple enough right? So what do you when the person you hated most waltzed back in your life, literally?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Alright you've waited and now I present chapter 11!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As soon as I stepped foot into the airport a wave of relief swept over me. Now I know why I hadn't gone to France. I was never partial to flying. Poor Xion having to deal with my anxiety attacks on the plane ride to Australia.

It was such a long flight too, I found myself completely exhausted. "Alright we're finally here!" Xion cheered. How she had that much energy after that endless flight I'll never know. I still couldn't believe I was here in the first place.

"You look exhausted Naminé. We should drop you off at my house first and I'll go see my parents later." She suggested.

I nodded. A rest at her house sounded like good idea. Wait, did she just say she had a house on another continent!?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roxas walked through large double doors. When he entered the room a woman sitting at a desk on the opposite side did not look up. She had wispy blonde hair and was scribbling things down on multiple sets of paper.

"Glad to know that you finally had time after three weeks in your busy schedule to see your own son." Roxas said as he stood before the desk.

The woman, now known as his mother, glanced up at him and then continued to write down things. "And to what do I owe this lovely visit?" She asked, trying to sound sincere but it was all too noticeably fake.

"You know very well why." Roxas said while still holding his composition. "I just didn't realize you would be avoiding me that much over something like this."

She stopped writing but didn't look up. "I would categorize your troubles as 'something like this.'" She instructed with an almost commanding tone.

Roxas crossed his arms. "You're right I shouldn't. Although I don't consider it as a trouble either."

She finally looked up from her work. "Let's not dawdle around, especially since this is your first visit in awhile. You know what you should do Roxas." A smile spread across her face.

"I do know. That's why I'm here. You're always behind everything. I don't know what plans you have with Xion but leave her out of it. More importantly leave Naminé out of it." Roxas said getting right to the matters at hand.

Her smile disappeared and her eyes turned to almost a glare. "Your brother…is clearly a plague. Influencing you in the most negative of ways. I can't understand why both of you don't realize how everything, _everything_, I've done up until now was for both of you."

"We didn't ask for anything." Roxas said keeping his composure despite the sharp turn his mother made in attitude. "Last time I checked causing one of your sons to run away from the family isn't how a parent shows their love. Why do you even need Ventus back anyway? Need to make a deal with a company? What happens after that? Will you sell me away too for a financial deal? You'll be out of children then but you'll come up with another way once another opportunity presents itself."

She didn't seem fazed at all by the harsh words. "You came to discuss about your _troubles_ correct? Let's leave your brother out of this…for now." She compromised.

Roxas dropped his hands down to his sides and stared at her directly. "I don't know what you're up to and why. That's the difference between us. I'm not as calculating as you are. Whatever you have planned I suggest you drop it. It's me that's in charge of the company now."

She let a laugh escape her and it sounded disturbing coming from her. "And to think you're going to let it all plummet down over what? A stupid girl from nowhere. You're not like your brother. You've always been so good Roxas. Be a good boy and end it before anyone else gets hurt."

Roxas got the hint but regardless he decided to remain calm. "I'm not a child anymore so I think I can make my own decisions now." He turned around and headed towards the door. "I came here to tell you that and to stop whatever you plan on doing. Keep that in mind."

She let out a sigh. "Where did I go wrong?" Her office door opened this time a tall burly man entered. "Took you long enough Xemnas. You can give me the details on Ventus later. Right now, send _him_ to look out for Roxas." She waved him away and went back to her work.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Xion was pacing back and forth and she seemed…frustrated was not the word to describe her. She was beyond that point. I bet I could sneak out and she wouldn't notice at all the way she was ranting furiously on the phone.

She finally got to the point where she threw the phone at the wall, luckily not in my direction. "Oh, the nerve of some people! It shouldn't be that hard to locate them. I underestimated Roxas." She crossed her arms.

It's true we hadn't exactly been lucky in finding Roxas and him failing to contact me didn't help either. We had been here for almost a week now. I don't think I could go on much longer without working. It's not that I was a workaholic, but I can't exactly afford much at the moment. I let out a sigh.

It was then that Xion ran up to me and was in what I'd like to call my bubble. "Don't worry Naminé we will definitely find him. However, I have some business matters to attend to today so Luxord will take you around the city today." She smiled. "Here's my credit card and you just get whatever you like."

I looked at her horrified. She clearly does not know the wonders I could do with a credit card. "Xion, I can't take this. I'd feel horrible for you to pay for me. You've already done so much and-"

Xion shushed me. "Who say's I'm paying? This is all going on Roxas's debt as soon as we find him." She gave me a wink then waved and she was off.

I really don't have much a say in my life these days. I looked at the door and then turned to Luxord. "Where would you like to go miss?" Looks like I was going shopping.

What can I say? The city was beautiful. It could be just the fact that it was all so new to me. The sights, the people, I took it all in with pleasure.

I had Luxord just drop me off somewhere that seemed like a good place to hang out for the day seeing as it'd be too weird to have someone follow me around while I shopped.

Eating the local cuisine, checking out the souvenir shops and taking pictures non-stop, a girl could get used to this. Of course…there are some things that are better enjoyed with the company of others. It'd be even better if Roxas was here to enjoy this outing with me.

It's amazing how much I had him on my mind. But then again, coming all the way here, having him be so close and yet so far away, it's almost agonizing. I was starting to see him everywhere. In my dreams, in the display windows, why even that guy over there buying something looked like Roxas.

I turned around and turned back. That guy…really did look like Roxas. Same height, same striking blonde hair, and before I could compare anything more I found my legs moving…no running in his direction.

It was him! Turns out Xion didn't need to go through all the trouble. She should've just gone shopping. My feet quickened their pace and before I knew it I had tackled him in a hug from behind.

"Whoa!" And suddenly things didn't seem right.

"Ven." A voice called out nearby. "Can you explain why another woman is hugging you?" I immediately let go.

It wasn't Roxas…but he sure as hell looked like at him. Then the woman's voice I heard just clicked. She called him Ven. I had just hugged Ven…the one from so long ago.

"Aqua…uh I really don't know." He was nervously trying to explain to the blue-haired girl.

I looked at her and managed an explanation despite my loss of words at the moment. "Um, I'm really sorry! I thought, I guess it wasn't the same person. That is to say, I mistook him from someone else." And before I knew it I ran. To where, I had no idea. I just had to get out of there.

"Hey was that…?"

The girl crossed her arms. "I thought you didn't know who it was."

Ven chuckled nervously at her tone. "D-don't worry about it."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I ran until I was exhausted. I found a small café and walked in. It wasn't the same as the one back home but it would have to do. I was relieved I brought my laptop with me. I pulled it out and waited for it to turn on.

"_So…you guys are over?"_

_I nodded. "It wasn't real in the first place."_

"_Did you like him?" _

"_He was cute, but…"_

"_But?" He sure had a lot of questions today._

_I laughed. "What's with you today?"_

_He blushed. "N-nothing. So…you guys really are over?"_

_I smiled. "Yeah."_

"_Alright, let's say hypothetically if a guy wanted to go out with you, would it be too soon to ask?"_

"_Well yes, but hypothetically it wasn't anything so it would be fine."_

"_Alright let's say hypothetically I asked you out. Would you say yes?"_

_I blushed. "O-only if you liked me."_

_He looked at me and smiled. "I like you, Naminé."_

_My face felt hot and I turned away. "Y-you didn't say hypothetically." Was all I stupidly came up with._

_He laughed. "There's nothing hypothetical about that."_

Thank goodness the computer and internet were working. I needed something to distract me. I could not be thinking of him right now. Regardless if I ran into him or not. I opened up my email and put in the contacts of my girls.

"This is a cake emergency on an international level." I began typing out. "Grab a laptop and webcam and head over to the usual spot and we'll get in touch."

The waitress came by and handed me a slice of cake. She asked if I wanted to pay now or later. I said later. I had a feeling I would be needing more cake.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ven walked up to a building. "This looks like the right place sure enough." As he made his way to the doors he saw a familiar face. One that he'd rather not see. He was planning to walk right past him, but the man held out a hand to stop him.

"Now, now. Good little kiddies should stay out." He instructed towards Ven. He always hated his attitude.

"I have a meeting with my brother. Why are you here though, Xigbar? That witch has you on surveillance?" He scowled.

The man known as Xigbar leaned in so his face was closer to Ven. There was something about a man with a scar on his face and an eye patch that made you feel uneasy, especially if he was this close.

He flicked Ven's shoulder. "Piece of lint." He laughed and opened the door. "Should you really be standing around talking to me? As you said you have a meeting with your brother."

Ven glared at the old man and entered without saying another word to him.

Ven sat in his brother's temporary office until he came in. "Roxas, been awhile."

Roxas smiled at his brother. "Yeah, really. How are you? Heard that you're expecting a kid soon. Congratulations."

Ven blushed. "Ahha thanks. Yeah, makes me kind of glad that you wanted to meet me. I love Aqua, but she's at the stage where they get all hormonal." He let out a sigh. "Did you know they have the strangest cravings at the most random times?"

"Alright Ven, getting your wife pregnant." Ven and Roxas turned around to see Axel.

Ven rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you too, Axel."

"I'm going to pretend that sounded sincere." Axel chuckled and leaned his arm against Roxas's desk.

"So what brings you here?" Asked Ven. "I'm sure it's not just to see me little brother."

"You're really never going to stop calling me that, are you? You're older by 10 minutes." Roxas tried reasoning.

"Still, I'm 10 minutes older." Ven smiled. "So stop avoiding the topic. What brings you here? Does it have something to do with that witch? Saw one of her cronies downstairs." He leaned back in his chair.

Roxas let out a sigh. "Yeah, Axel informed me on that. She really is something. Makes me wish I left the family like you. Then maybe I wouldn't feel so bad when I call her what you do."

"Best decision I ever made." Ven said. "Probably for you too since I can tell she is most likely the reason she came. And you're head of the company now too. Wonder what the hell she wants."

Roxas bit his lip. "That's what I want to know. She's been interfering lately…and I'm afraid it's going to be dealing with someone I've been dating lately." Roxas shook his head at the thought.

"You're dating now? Who? Oh speaking of dating. You never believed who I ran into at a market earlier. Got Aqua into a bit of huff but I'm sure it was the hormones speaking."

"Who?" Roxas asked his mood lightening up since his brother changed the topic.

"You remember that girl you dated in high school. You were real serious about her and all too. I swear I saw her. Well…I saw her leaving, but that was after she hugged me. Oh but now that I think about it she said she confused me with someone else. I was thinking of you, but you guys ended on a really bad note so it probably was just someone who looked like her."

Roxas was standing on edge of his chair and Axel's hand that he was leaning on had slipped causing him to almost fall. "Did you just say…you saw Naminé…here!?"

"Naminé, that's what her name was!" Ven looked up at his brother. "Wait, _she's _not the one you're dating now are you?" Roxas didn't say anything and Ven didn't notice the concerned look on his face. "That's great! I can't believe you guys met again and made up. You guys were the greatest couple in high school, well next to me and Aqua of course."

"Ven shut up for a minute. I can't hear myself think." Roxas raised his voice.

"What's wrong with you?" Ven raised an eyebrow wondering what was going on.

"It's not like I told her where I was. Plus how did she get here anyway." Roxas rambled out loud. "Axel!"

Axel grabbed the phone and began dialing. "I'm on it." He put it on speaker and after a few moments of ringing someone picked up.

"Organization Thirteen's Head Office. This is Larxene, how may I help you?"

"Larxene, babe." Axel answered jokingly. "Do Demyx and Zexion happen to be with you?"

"What did you just call me?" Larxene growled. "But yes they are here."

"Put 'em on speaker. Someone wants to talk to you guys." Axel smiled to himself knowing the trouble they'd be in.

Roxas tried to seem calm. "Which one of you told Naminé where I would be?"

There was a moment of silence. "Demyx." Larxene and Zexion's voice chorused together.

There was a loud thud as if someone fell over. "I swear it wasn't me!" Came in Demyx's voice.

Roxas groaned. "So you did tell her."

"Well if it wasn't for Xion making such a ruckus then Zexion could've concentrated and-" Larxene went on blabbering.

"Xion's here too!?" Roxas exclaimed and fell back on his chair and massaged his temples.

Ven felt he had been quiet for long enough. "You want to explain to me what's going on here? What's so bad about your girlfriend visiting you?"

Roxas let out a sigh. "Listen Ven, it's like this-"

"Oh story time?" Demyx chimed in. "I'll go make popcorn."

"Quiet you!" Larxene yelled and there was a sound as if something was thrown at someone.

Axel shook his head. "If you want to listen, shut up all of you."

"I didn't say anything." Zexion said not liking being grouped in with his fellow workers.

"I said shut up!"

"Great, Naminé is here and so are both of us." Roxas said to Ven.

"Why is that bad? I mean you guys are dating again. And here I thought she would never forgive you." He shook his head. "And here you are sitting around moping like it's a bad thing."

"Yeah…see that's the thing. She…really hasn't forgiven…_you._"

"Me?" Ven seemed shocked. "What did I ever do to her?"

"You should probably explain from the beginning." Axel advised.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah." He looked at his brother. "I met Naminé again a couple of months ago. It was for one of my friend's wedding. Turns out she was the maid of honor for it. Back then I was hoping she didn't remember me. That wasn't the case. Throughout the whole time of the wedding I felt like…I was getting bad vibes from her."

"Right…" Ven prodded him to continue.

"So I guess she did remember. But it's not like I was going to give up on the chance to at least talk to her again. Well…turns out that night at the end of the wedding she got a bit drunk and…"

"Roxas you didn't!?" Ven interrupted.

"Did what?" Roxas looked at his brother.

"I never knew the boss was so daring!" Demyx chimed in.

"I agree. The chances of something like that from him are very low."

"Even if you are my boss, you're such a pig." Larxene fumed.

"What? No! Ven shut up. You're giving them ideas that aren't even true. I didn't do anything to her." Roxas crossed his arms to show he was getting annoyed. "Anyway! I took her home and while on the drive there…she was talking a bit in her sleep."

"Yeah?"

"Of course she was going on about how she loathed me..." Roxas thought about what happened that night as he continued to tell Ven.

"_That stupid…Roxas…cheapskate." Naminé mumbled in her sleep on the drive home._

_Roxas let out a sigh. "She can't actually remember everything can she?"_

"_I remember!" She called out. _

_Roxas was taken aback. "She can hear me?"_

_He looked at her for a bit. "Roxas…really isn't a bad person Naminé." He said wondering if she would respond._

"_Good for nothing…jerk…" She mumbled._

_Roxas let out a sigh. "Guess that didn't work."_

"_If not him…who…else…?" She mumbled. "It was…all him…all-"_

"_Ventus." Roxas uttered before he could even think._

"_It was all…Roxas? No…Ventus? Someone…"_

"_Naminé?" Roxas called out but she made no response. "That actually worked…? I wonder…"_

"Then the next day when she came to my office I told her that she had confused me with you…" Roxas scratched the back of his head nervously.

"So you messed with the girl's memory while she was drunk and then lied to her? Using my good name!?" Ven shouted.

"Well, it was the only thing that popped in my head at the time. Call it cracking under pressure."

"Why my name? You could've used Axel's or something!"

"Hey!" Axel shouted. "I think I'm already involved as it is."

"I mean it's great that you guys are dating…and that hug kind of makes me think she's really into you." Ven chucked. "But Roxas, little brother, this is totally wrong."

Roxas hung his head down. "You don't think I don't know that? But you don't understand. She was…so hurt back then. I want her to forget." He looked at Ven. "Just do me a favor and keep this a secret, Ven." His eyes were pleading. "If you see her again, which I hope not, just play along with whatever happens. I don't want to lose her, not again."

Ven looked at Roxas defeated. "You still really love her, even after all this time." He let out a sigh. "How can I say no to that? But if Aqua finds out, so help me I will go after you, related or not. I don't need a pregnant woman breathing down my back about all this and that. If she ever found out she would automatically think I cheated on her in high school or something."

Roxas laughed. "Alright, alright."

Ven smiled but it faded as a thought sank in. "So I'm guessing mother dearest is trying to separate you two again?" He frowned at the thought.

"She hasn't done anything…yet. But, she was behind in Xion transferring to my area, which is odd because she never liked Xion either. She is definitely planning something."

"Xion? The girl from college?" Roxas nodded. "Man what is with all these girls coming out of nowhere." Ven joked and his brother laughed along with him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Back so soon, Xigbar?" Roxas's mother looked up to see the man entering. "How did things go?"

"Well you were right. The other boy came in for a visit. Easy as ever to put that listening device on him. Heard every little thing. Apparently, they think you're planning something against the younger one."

She laughed. "Is that all they can think of their mother? If they want a plan, then surely I should give them one." She picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Ah yes, hello. How have you been?"

She smiled as she had a conversation with the other line. "About our proposal with your company, I think we should announce it soon." A devilish grin appeared on her face. "Yes, I'm sure he'd be very pleased."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Preview_

"Oh, so _now_ she likes me."

"You have enough on your plate. I'll come with you."

"I made a promise didn't I?"

"And now for the news all of you have been waiting to hear!"

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: A bit shorter than usual but my goodness a lot of surprises in this chapter! But this chapter was so difficult to write! But I wanted to get it up in time for my birthday xD Thanks for reading everyone and I except reviews as presents! Check the blog as the analysis is already up!


	12. Announcement

Spring Waltz

Summary: Live for the future and forget the past. Simple enough right? So what do you when the person you hated most waltzed back in your life, literally?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Here it is! Chapter 12! The final chapter of PART ONE of Spring Waltz. Enjoy~

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At first it was a mixture of pixels all together and after moving around a bit a clear image came into focus. There were the girls I knew and loved so well. It's amazing the things you could do with technology these days.

"What's up Naminé?" Kairi asked. "We got your message. Got here just before Tifa closed up." She stepped back and I saw Olette and Selphie waving behind her.

"No time for small talk girls. This is probably the biggest cake emergency in the history of all of our cake emergencies." I placed the laptop on my lap. I had to get comfy because I could tell this was going to take awhile.

"Did you run into Roxas?" That was Selphie. Cutting right to the chase.

I tapped the side of the laptop several times. "You could say that. You know if Roxas suddenly became his twin brother!?" I hissed not wanting to draw attention to myself. I did that enough back at home, there was no need to do it in a foreign country.

"What?!" They all exclaimed.

"Yeah. So here's what happened…" I think regardless of how quiet I tried remaining I still managed to get quite a few stares. Probably because I did describe my encounter vividly and with hand motions. Well could you blame me? When something happens like _that_ there is no rational way to explain things.

For once in my life they were speechless. As reasonable as that sounded, it was not the right time for this. "Guys…say something?" Now I'm kind of regretting I said that.

They all broke out into several theories and advice all at once. By all, I mean my co-workers too. Peachy. "Guys one at a time please!" I needed them to calm me down, not the other way around.

Kairi quieted them all down. "So are you sure it was Ventus?" She asked.

I nodded. "Some girl he was with called him Ven. Roxas calls him that too. Plus…he looked just like Roxas. I wouldn't go up and hug someone who didn't look like Roxas!" I really hope I wasn't starting to sound hysterical. Not in a million years did I imagine running into him…and like that. I'm sure the girls were thinking the same.

"Do you think…he'll tell Roxas?" Olette asked. "Maybe then, Roxas will find you instead." She did have a good point but that wasn't how I was hoping to see him.

Kairi let out a sigh. "Alright then let's try to focus at why you're there in the first place. I mean the main thing is to look for Roxas right? Plus you wanted to tell him something too. Seeing Ventus isn't going to make a difference in that."

I thought about what she said and nodded. Leave it to Kairi to put me in my place.

"Plus, if you run into that good for nothing ba-" Olette covered Selphie's mouth.

"What she means is that we're here for you if anything else like that happens again. All three of us."

"Four!" Yuffie shouted in the back.

I smiled at the webcam. "Thank you guys." I really did mean it. Now that I was able to get the news off my chest it was easier to think through this properly. First thing was to get back to Luxord so I could go back to the hotel. Then Xion and I would just try looking for Roxas again. "Alright, well the café is probably closing soon so I'll let you guys go."

"Keep us updated!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Speaking of updating, Naminé why didn't you tell us you set Selphie up?" For the first time in my life the energetic girl actually blushed and shut her mouth.

My ears perked up. "So she's still dating him?"

"Tifa is closing so let's just end this!" Selphie was the last face I saw before the webcam connection disappeared. I laughed. I was so going to gloat over the fact I set her up with someone. I took one last, big bite of my cake and shut down the laptop. Time to head out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Luxord looked at the clock. "Isn't it almost time to pick her up?" He looked over at his boss, Xion. She had just stepped out of a meeting room with her parents. He followed her as they made their way towards the exit.

"Will you be coming with to pick her up, Miss?" He asked.

Xion shook her head. "I still have some other matters to attend to. I can't say I've liked the arrangements made by her. My parents even said she would talk to me personally if it was needed." Xion rolled her eyes. "Oh so _now_ she likes me." Xion looked up at Luxord. "Money is a funny little thing isn't it, Luxord?"

"When dealing with it, it is quite a gamble." He answered his boss.

Xion decided to give her own explanation on it. "Money controls a person to the point where it becomes despicable. She's gotten greedy so she's planning to destroy other's happiness for it. Maybe…I'm the same. Look how money has made me. I'm now using it to my advantage as well. She and I are connected by money. However our intentions are completely different." She looked at Luxord. "Perhaps you're right. Dealing with money is like gambling. However, this is a chance I'm willing to take."

She placed her sunglasses on and stepped into a car that was waiting for her outside. She looked up at Luxord. "Pick Naminé up then bring her to the hotel. Also take care of the other job I assigned you. I'll see you later tonight." She closed the door and the car drove off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I left the café and Luxord came to pick me up back to the hotel. Hopefully Xion would be there because I felt it was only right to tell her what had happened today. That or I still hadn't gotten it off of my chest enough.

Even though after the little talk over the computer, I couldn't help but think about him. I mean how small of a world could it be to run into him? Plus…I wonder how Roxas would react to all this.

Roxas. I want to see him. I needed to see him. I looked out of the window as the sights of the city were beginning to disappear. Like that, I wanted my memories of him to disappear as well. When did my life become so complicated?

When we finally arrived at the hotel my mind was cluttered with thoughts. I didn't even notice Xion was there until she called my name.

"Whoa, looking a bit spacey there Naminé." I looked up at her and the thoughts went away for a bit.

"Oh hey Xion. We're back." That was me stating the obvious. "How was work?" I asked moving things along.

"Hmm, the usual. Meetings and last minute arrangements were made. It's really tiring. I won't be here tomorrow night, just to let you know."

"How come?" I asked. I wonder if she would send me out on another shopping trip.

Xion didn't say anything for a second as if she was carefully choosing her words. Maybe she felt bad for leaving me alone. Not that I minded. It was just today that made me feel antsy about going out again.

"There is some kind of business party. It's really stuffy." It seemed almost like she didn't want me there. Then again I didn't mind because those kinds of things would make me nervous. I already felt so out of place. She continued to add on however to her information. "I'll be late so don't wait up. You'll be ok?"

I nodded. "Yeah of course. I've needed a vacation anyway." I joked. There had to be a way to lighten the mood before telling Xion about Ventus. She just seemed so different. Of course before I got the chance she mentioned something about going to bed.

I might as well have gone to bed as well because I had the strangest feeling and I hope sleep would get rid of that. I had been dreaming of Roxas the past couple of weeks and just for today…I'm hoping for a dreamless sleep. If him or both were to appear in my dreams, I'm not sure I could handle it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Morning came and by the time I woke up Xion had already left. There was a note with Luxord's number if I needed a ride to anywhere but I think I would stick by close to the hotel and look around there. I was still feeling uneasy about yesterday for several things.

Of course before I made any plans for the day, the hotel room's phone rang. I picked it up. "Is there a Ms. Naminé there?"

"Yes, this is she." I was wondering why the hotel lobby would be calling.

"We have someone here who would like to see you. They'll be waiting in the lobby for you." They informed me.

You can't blame a girl for rushing in getting ready especially when she had the tiniest of hopes that the person waiting for her was the guy that she had been looking for all this time.

When I got down there I looked around but no Roxas. Rather a strange man approached me. He had long graying hair tied in a ponytail. What was creepy though was the eye patch he had and the scar on his face.

"So you're Naminé, is that right?" He asked pointing his pointer fingers downward at me. I nodded a bit scared. But since I wasn't in an alley or anything, things would be fine…right?

He had a box with him and handed it to me. "Wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself now. Be a good girl and take it." I took the box, well more like I was forced to. I looked up but only to see the odd man with his back to my face and walking away.

I headed back to the hotel room wanting to know the contents of the box. Plus what did he mean by embarrass myself? Like a box was going to help with that.

I placed the box on my bed and took off the wrapping. Inside was a sleeveless silk blue dress. Very beautiful and as I held it up, it looked like it would fit just right. As if there wasn't anything creepy about an old guy giving me a dress, to have it actually fit was even scarier. Looking down at the box I noticed there was a card underneath the dress.

I picked it up and read the contents.

You are cordially invited to  
Organization 13's dinner party  
in honor of the President.  
A special announcement to be made.

There were details of where and when. It was tonight and apparently I was provided with a dress to go there. I wonder if it was Roxas himself. He was one for surprises, so him giving this to me didn't seem like a bad idea. Of course…you would think he would send Axel for this kind of stuff.

I felt a bit uneasy. Call it a gut feeling but I was wondering if I should go. The dress was a sign itself of how fancy it would be and just because I wore it, it wouldn't make a difference on how I was. It was like that saying if you paint green lines on a pumpkin it doesn't necessarily make it a watermelon.

Of course there was a chance it wasn't from Roxas at all. But then again the invitation did say it was for the president of the company so that meant either way, I'd see Roxas. That's enough reason for me to change my mind. I would just call Luxord later to drive me there. First I'd have to mentally prepare myself for this.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roxas stared at the invitation. "So can you make heads or tails of this?" Ven was reading the invitation over his shoulder.

He shrugged. "Yeah, she's definitely planning something. You don't know what the special announcement is right?" Roxas nodded. "That witch is just full of surprises isn't she?" Ven shook his head. "You have enough on your plate. I'll come with you."

Roxas looked at his twin. "To this? Are you sure? What if that's part of her plan, to bring you along into it?"

Ven laughed. "Like mother, like son. I've already been brought into your situation with Naminé. Might as well go the whole length with the family. Plus I'm sure Aqua would like to dress up while she can and go out for the night." Ven headed towards the door and waved goodbye to Roxas. "See you tonight!"

Roxas sat there and contemplated on whether or not they should go. "Don't worry, if we're there, Mama Roxas can't possibly do anything unnoticed." Axel reassured his boss.

Roxas smiled. "Thank you. Have you found Naminé and Xion?" He asked. Axel nodded. "What's with that look on your face?"

Axel crossed his arms. "See the thing is…as Ven puts it, one of her cronies paid a nice little visit to Naminé in the hotel lobby. Managed to get the footage of that, so don't worry she wasn't hurt. Just given a nice little present. Now what oh what could it be?" He asked.

Roxas looked at Axel. "You don't think?"

"Bingo."

Roxas grumbled. "Great, so she'll probably be there. So will I, and Ven, and my mother, and Xion. Just fantastic."

Axel laughed and slapped him on the back. "Cheer up. I'll be there too." Roxas rolled his eyes at the comment.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The dinner party was at another hotel nearby. It was much fancier seeing as it was held by one of the world's top companies. Xion sat at a large table that faced the smaller round tables below. She sat smiling while her parents who sat next to her conversed with Roxas's mother. On her other side sat Roxas. He hadn't said a word to her.

Her smile faded and she let out a small sigh. "Are you going to ignore me this whole time?" She asked.

"That depends. Do you plan on telling me what's going on?" He looked at her. "Why did you bring Naminé here, halfway across the globe?"

"She wanted to see you, what else? As a friend, I can at least oblige to that wish." Xion defended herself.

"My mother is here. I don't know when she stopped hating you but let's just say her and Naminé aren't exactly on good terms already." He tapped his fingers impatiently on the table.

"She's friendly with my parents. I'm only here because my parents wanted me to be here. I don't know what your mother has planned either." Xion crossed her arms and looked away from Roxas.

He let out a sigh. "Sorry. I guess I'm just worried…that she'll show up here."

Xion looked at him. "That won't be a problem. I told her I was busy and gave the hint that she shouldn't go to this kind of place. So she's safe and sound at the hotel." She reassured Roxas.

Roxas looked out at the others eating dinner in front of him. In the back he could see a table that was occupied by Axel, Ven and his wife Aqua. His eyes averted back further of the room and they widened to see someone all too familiar.

"By hotel, surely you can't mean this one?" Roxas had raised his tone a bit as he asked Xion this.

Xion looked at where Roxas was pointing at and her eyes widened to see Naminé. She dropped her eating utensils. "Roxas you stay here. I'll go talk to her." Roxas couldn't get a word in before Xion got up and excused herself for a bit to the parents.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I really was glad the box had a dress to go along with the invitation. I had nothing in my suitcase that matched with the attire everyone else was wearing in this dining room. Looking around I couldn't see Roxas.

However I did see Axel, who was sitting at a table…with Ven. Looking over a bit I could see Ven was with the same person he had been with the day I ran into him. She looked so familiar.

I immediately turned my head away. "You came here to find Roxas, Naminé. Forget about Ven for one second." I lectured myself. I carefully walked away from that area so I wouldn't be spotted by Axel or Ven because I'm sure they would notice me in a heartbeat.

I'm sure that once I found Roxas, everything about Ven would just go away. I just really needed to see him. At the front of the room, I squinted my eyes to get a better look.

Scanning across the table I didn't see anyone familiar…at least not until my eyes reached the other end. I saw Roxas. It was really him. I don't think I had ever felt so relieved and overjoyed over seeing one person before. That feeling however only lasted a few seconds because I caught someone else familiar. Was that Xion next to him?

She found him? If that was the case…why didn't she tell me? I shook my head. I'm sure that both of them here was a coincidence. It is a small world after all. I could definitely vouch for that. I was about to make my way over there just to get their attention but it looked like Xion was getting up.

She seemed to be heading my way and from that distance for the few seconds that our eyes met…it looked like Xion was frustrated. When she came within earshot she called out my name. "Naminé!"

I smiled at her although something made me feel that I did it just because and I didn't really mean it. "Xion, you found Roxas." I can't believe that was the first thing I said.

"Oh that." She looked back to the table and Roxas was looking at the both of us. I saw him smile and it made me smile as well. "I didn't know he was going to be here. My parents requested me to be here for a dinner party. They said it was a pretty important one. What about you? I thought you were staying at the hotel. How did you know where to find me?"

I pulled out the invitation. "To be honest I had no clue. I just received this and came to the address on it." I handed her the invite. "I was surprised to see you…along with others." I subconsciously looked back over to the table where Ven and Axel sat.

Xion took my hand. "Well let's find a place for you to sit. I probably should head back soon-"

Xion stopped talking when she noticed the lights got dim. There was a spotlight focused on the stage behind the table where she and Roxas had sat. A woman walked up to a microphone that stood in front of the stage.

The room had gotten silent and the orchestra had stopped playing. She had blonde wispy hair and looked rather young. She looked familiar as well…I think it was the woman who kept me away, and probably would keep me away. Roxas and Ventus's mother.

"Thank you everyone for gathering here today and at such short notice." She smiled at the audience. "Today I have a special announcement to make involving my son, the head and the future of Organization Thirteen. Here he is, Roxas!"

Applause rang throughout the room as another spotlight hit Roxas and he looked annoyed as he got up and walked onto the stage. I looked back to where I stood and Xion was no longer with me in the back but on the sidelines in the middle of the room.

"And now for the news all of you have been waiting to hear!" She smiled at the audience again and I swear it seemed that she had flashed a smirk my way, but it could've been just my imagination. "As of tonight, my son, Roxas from Organization 13 and his new fiancé Xion from the TFE Group are engaged, thus allowing the merging of the two companies." There was applause from the crowd.

I wanted to fall to the ground. That was the special announcement? This wasn't real right? Roxas…and Xion were going to be engaged? No, according to his mother, they were already engaged. I knew…they had a history, but they were over weren't they?

I felt myself shaking. Out of anger? No. It was out of shock…and a wave of sadness hit me. I shouldn't have come. I really didn't belong in a place like this. Roxas and I are of two totally different worlds. But even still…I found myself rooted to the floor.

"Naminé?" I heard someone call my voice and I turned my head. Blue eyes met mine and to anybody else there would be a bit of confusion. But not this time. I knew perfectly well this time. It wasn't Roxas calling my name, just Ventus. I didn't want to see him. Especially not now of all times. I think this was enough motivation for me to move. Move away and towards the exit.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roxas got up from his table when he saw Ventus had seen Naminé. It looked like before his brother could stop her she was already leaving. Roxas got up from the table and followed her hoping to catch her before it was too late.

His mother watched him as he ran towards the despicable girl. She rolled her eyes but made no attempt to stop him. "If only you had listened Roxas." She whispered to herself as if she had won and got off the stage.

Roxas ran past several tables and as he ran past Xion, he felt himself stopped. She had taken a hold of his hand but was not looking at him as if in shame.

"Let go, Xion." He practically demanded.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." She said not looking at him still.

"What wasn't? The engagement or Naminé finding out?" Xion didn't say anything. Roxas bit his lip as he shook his hand away from her grip. "I really never expected this from you." He ran off again in Naminé's direction and Xion watched sadly as he left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The cool night air felt nice. It quickly dried the tears that were coming from me. I didn't even know why I was crying in the first place. Roxas is engaged. To someone worthy of him. So I should be happy for him right? I felt so alone though and betrayed.

My knees gave in and I dropped to the ground. The tears fell faster. I just wanted to scream. Nothing made sense or even seemed to matter anymore. Here I was just on the ground in some foreign location because I came here to find someone who was very special to me. Then in a mere couple of days, after so many of being happy, I run into someone who broke my heart and find the person who was healing it is now engaged. And to someone who I thought was my friend. And to add the icing on top to this cruel cake, the one who hurt me was there to see me pathetic as ever as I heard that stupid engagement news.

Not being able to scream, I only sobbed. Was I so pathetic that this happened? I just wanted to go home now. Leave everything behind here and just be done.

"Naminé!" Gah! There it was again. I was sick of seeing him everywhere, hearing his voice. None of it mattered now if it was all going to be painful.

I felt a hand on me. Oh great probably some local was taking pity on me. "Naminé." There was a sound of heavy breathing. I turned around to meet a beautiful pair of blue eyes. They looked just like the ones I had met before. But they were different. They belonged to someone I truly…

I looked away from him. I didn't want him to see me like this and I'm not sure I wanted to see him right away after hearing that. He pulled my face in his direction however so I closed my eyes.

Even then…he still wasn't giving up. With my eyes closed all I could hear was his breathing and before I knew it, it stopped as he had pulled me into a kiss. My eyes slowly opened as the kiss ended and I began to cry even more.

I looked at him and he looked just as distressed as I did about all of this that was going on. He started to wipe the tears that were flowing out and I hated for him to see me like this. It was because of him that I was crying and I didn't want him to know that.

"Let's go home." He said still holding me close to him.

I shook my head. "_I _need to go home. Even if you don't actually live here…Xion is here and-"

"I made a promise didn't I?" He cut in. "I said I'd come back to you and you said you would wait. I've come back, Naminé…you just have to wait a little longer." He squeezed me tightly.

"You should go back." He let go of me and looked at me a little bit in disbelief. "The dinner party is for you. And your fiancé is waiting." I said glad that my tear ducts were now dry. "You came back…so I'm sure you will again. And I'll be waiting." I let go of him. I had wanted to see him so much, but now it just didn't seem right.

But I'm sure there would be a time that it'd be right. And I'd wait for it. He leaned in and kissed me again. "I'll fix everything. I've got to…stop hurting you." He hung his head down and despite my request we stood outside in each other's arms in silence.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Preview_

"Guess who's moving?"

"I still love you."

"If you don't want to get hurt, then stay away!"

"It's strange…I really don't feel anything."

"Oh I remember you!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: So there's the finale for part one. Hope you guys enjoyed and look forward to part two of Spring Waltz. Please check the blog for the analysis and the mini gifts for Part 2. Reviews are appreciated!


	13. Tough Love

Spring Waltz

Summary: Live for the future and forget the past. Simple enough right? So what do you when the person you hated most waltzed back in your life, literally?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Right so I present chapter 13 and the first chapter of part two of the story!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I can't say the plane ride back was any better than the first. However there was a lot on my mind so that could've made my air sickness worse. The more I thought about it the more my head hurt. I had flown to another country with a friend to find my boyfriend and I came back with no one.

I let out a sigh as I grabbed my bags from the luggage pick up area. I was still missing one so I stood there waiting and more thoughts seemed to float around in my head. It's true I would wait for Roxas. Wait for him to come back. But then what? He had stayed behind to take care of things but that didn't necessarily mean he would come back as a non-engaged guy.

Sometimes I wonder if in my past life I was a soap actress. That could explain the recent drama that's been rearing its ugly head in my life. Of course it didn't help that I was making this too dramatic because I'm sure there were other people out there with worse problems.

More luggages came around and I still didn't see my bag. I looked around wondering if I should walk to the other side of the conveyor belt. That sounded like a good idea. Of course for every good idea there is always a bad setback. "Oh for the love of…" I mumbled to myself.

What on earth was he doing here? I wanted to shout out a string of various curses but there were people around and I'd hate for the police to drag me off. Roxas had told me a lot in person and over the phone while I was over there he'd be staying there just a bit longer but he would come back. He never mentioned he'd be coming back with me because that defeats the whole purpose of our second goodbye to each other.

So the only explanation of what appeared to be him on the other side of the luggage claim would be that Ventus was here. Not in Australia. Great, you run into a person you've tried to avoid almost all your life once and suddenly he's followed you halfway around the world. Ok, so maybe followed isn't the right word, but really now, what reason did he have to be here? Especially considering his brother was still back where he lived.

I saw my bag coming and I grabbed it making a mad dash for a pay phone, ducking between people so that I wouldn't be spotted. I really hoped this game of hide and do not seek was not going to become a habit. Since my cell was dead I shoved a couple of quarters and dialed Kairi's number. My eyes darted back and forth as it rang because I really, REALLY, didn't want to be found.

She finally picked up after a couple of rings. "Kairi, arrange a cake emergency after you pick me up from the airport…and where can I find a cheap gym membership?" I had to cut back on the cake. I said goodbye and waited for my ride to come.

When she had come to pick me up and take me to the café I admit I was feeling a bit tired. Jet lag was another thing I could add to the list of reasons why not to travel. However, I did call this meeting and I would see through that I'd give them every last detail. I just didn't expect there would be details as recent as a couple of hours ago.

I sat there telling them everything and some of the things coming out of my mouth, I still couldn't believe. Even more so when it got to the part of seeing Ventus not once, not twice, but a grand total of three times. Well there are those who say bad things happen in three. I sat there exhausted, and it was apparent as all I did was nibble on my strawberry shortcake.

"So what, he's stalking you now?" Selphie concluded in a manner I didn't appreciate.

"No." I placed my plate and fork down on the table. "Stalking is not the right word. If he was he'd be across the café looking through the window." The girls turned their heads and looked out the window. "Guys, turn around!" I can't believe they actually looked.

"So are you going to ask Roxas why his brother is here?" Olette asked. I shook my head.

"He and I have enough to deal with right now. Ventus is something with the least priority. If I had it my way he'd have no priority at all." I let out a sigh. "So…here comes the inevitable question I know you guys have wanted me to ask. What should I do with Roxas…and his engagement?"

"Break up with him."

"Believe in him."

"Kidnap Xion for ransom!"

I blinked several times at all of their suggestions. Selphie's stood out the most probably because she more likely declared it then suggested it. I went down the row. "So why do you think I should break up with him?" I asked Olette.

Olette had an apologetic look on her face. "I really want to you to be happy and Roxas seems like the kind of guy who could do that…but with the engagement this could be hard on both of you. If you think about it…his mother was the one who arranged it right? If she is in fact doing this because of you, think of what more she could do if she found out the engagement had no affect whatsoever on you two. She could really hurt you and Roxas. There could be more than just that."

Leave it to Olette to think of something horrendous but completely rational. She had a very good point. That woman never did seem like a likeable person and she still doesn't to this day. I looked at Kairi.

"Oh come on Olette. Throw out all common sense at this point. This whole engagement thing is proof that anything can happen between the two. So who are we to say that they won't make it through this? If it's true love, I'm sure it can overcome anything."

"That's not fair Kairi. You're married so you can go on about true love conquering everything. But you and Sora never had much to conquer." Olette argued.

"Honey, I have a husband who still whole-heartedly believes in Santa Claus. I married him _despite_ of that. See true love even conquers things like that. Besides don't go acting dumb on us. You know you and Hayner are up next. You caught the bouquet remember?" She wagged a finger in front of her face and Olette blushed. Good to know they were getting somewhere.

"Guys, focus!" I looked over to Selphie and she was angrily eating her cake. "You want to explain your brilliant advice?"

"It's simple. We all team up to kidnap that little home wrecker and we don't release her until she breaks off the engagement herself. I warned you she'd stab you in the back. Never, EVER, trust an ex!"

"Selphie, she was a friend at one point and if I do anything of that sort, _I'll _look like the home wrecker. I'm not the one engaged here."

"Who cares!? This is just too messed up and from now we cut off all ties with her." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"You do realize that includes Pence, right?" Olette pointed out. "He is Xion's friend after all."

Selphie's arms loosened up a bit as the fact sunk in. I found it amusing her little plan had come to bite her back so quickly. "Well…that's…" She straightened herself out. "…Like I said! We cut off all ties with her…even if…that includes Pence."

I smiled. "Selphie, you don't have to do that. Besides I think this is the first guy I've approved of so you can't mess this up! Especially because of me."

Selphie grumbled. "Stop trying to be so strong…and what was wrong with the other guys?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" Kairi laughed and we joined in.

"Well thanks for trying guys, but I don't know if I can choose any of your decisions right now." I think I'll head back to my apartment now. Lots to do."

Kairi got up. "I'll take you there." I thanked her.

"Hey Nam, won't it be weird since you're living with Xion?" Selphie asked.

I hadn't realized that until she brought it up. "I don't know…I guess it's just something I have to think about as well. Before they both come back." Kairi patted me on the back and ushered me out the café towards her car.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kairi had dropped me off and I headed in by myself. There was Leon at his desk reading the paper as usual.

"Welcome back." He said still not taking his eyes away from the paper.

"Hello." I said hearing my fatigue in my own voice. "My apartment ok?" I asked as he handed me the key I left with him.

"Take this too." He handed me an extra set of keys. I looked at him puzzled. He pointed upstairs. "Looks like someone is leaving."

I waved goodbye as I took the elevator up to my floor. When I got to my room sure enough there was the door open with boxes piled up on either side of it. I walked around the boxes and headed inside.

At the center of the room was Luxord directing some movers to take the boxes out and to a truck waiting outside. I looked around and hadn't realized how much of Xion's things occupied my living space. Luxord noticed me and came over.

"Miss Xion has left a message for me to relay to you. She wants to express her gratitude in you allowing her to have lodgings here but due to complications she has left me to take care of her relocation."

"Oh…" I looked around to see the boxes were slowly disappearing from my apartment. "Can you…tell Xion, that we should talk? I mean she doesn't have to move right away…"

"Miss Xion said you would be saying something like that. She also left me the task of finding a new place for her and that has already been taken care of. As for the two of you talking I believe she said she'll take care of that herself soon enough. Well, good day Miss Naminé." He took the last remaining box and walked out.

So, she was no longer my roommate. If that was the case, then she was planning to go along with the engagement. Otherwise why else would she leave? It was probably weird enough that Roxas's current girlfriend and ex were living together. It would only be more so if his current girlfriend and fiancé were in that situation. I put my suitcases down and sat down on the couch

"If we do talk…what's there to talk about? It seems we're both pretty clear on the situation and where she stands." I thought about it for another second. "I guess she wants to know where I stand in all this." I rested my head on the armrest. In truth I needed to figure that out myself and looks like it'd have to be soon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I was lying in bed tracing the different patterns on the ceiling. It's amazing how annoying jet lag was. Even my usual cup of warm milk before bed was useless. Yeah, I was never going to travel again.

Of course there was a plus side. I was able to think about things. Lots of things. And not just about Roxas and Xion related things. Still, those were the main topics that came to mind.

It was silent in my room, until my phone rang. I wondered who'd be calling this late at night. Then I thought back to how Roxas had first called me at this time when he was in Australia. He was still there…so just maybe. I got out of bed and found the phone with relative ease since it was the only thing flashing in the dark room.

An unknown number. Must've been Roxas. I clicked the 'talk' button. "Roxas?"

"So I was right, the jet lag would keep you up." My heart sank for several reasons. One, it was not Roxas. Two, after hearing her voice I didn't realize that I would be dreading to talk to Xion. "Do you have a video chat of sorts? I'd rather talk to you in person but given the circumstances we'll just have to settle for face to face." I gave her my video chat information and I grabbed my laptop and made myself comfortable.

I finally got an invite and I nervously accepted. When she came onto the screen it was weird. It's not like she looked different…but it was because I was looking at her differently. I didn't even know what to say. Hello, how've you been? Congrats on the engagement? You're moving? So many options and yet I didn't know what to say. "I wanted to talk to you, Xion."

She nodded. "So did I." There was a moment of silence. "Did Luxord get everything? If he left anything behind, I can give you the number." She said. Talking to her like this was different. She was very serious. There was no longer that carefree, take charge attitude I was used to. I wonder if the Xion I knew had gone away or was never really there in the first place.

"You didn't need to move so quickly." I said. It was true. She could've waited to come back from there before moving. Either way it would've been just me at the apartment. Although if Selphie came along I'm not sure if all of her items would make it out alive…

"I think its best, don't you? Tell me you don't think we can still be possibly friends after all this." Looks like she was getting straight to the point.

"So you're going along with the engagement." It was a statement not a question. I know I didn't need to ask that.

She let out a sigh. "I thought we could be friends…but I guess some things never go away."

"So that's it?" I asked. "You still like him. Tell me did you plan the engagement and me being there to hear that." Something I had to know.

"Our parents had discussed it for some time. When I heard Roxas was dating someone I pushed for it, yes." She bit her lip. "However, I did not plan on you being there when it was announced. That's another issue entirely you have to deal with. His mother. You do know, I'm in her favor right? I'm taking over a successful company and I'm engaged to her son. I dislike her very much, but I know she'll be helping me out whether I like it or not. I'd rather she didn't because I want to win Roxas back…on my own."

I started to become mad. "On your own? Forcing him into marrying you is something I'd hardly call your own effort." It's really amazing how some people turned out to be. Suddenly Selphie's idea at the café didn't seem so bad.

"I admit, I had to get my hands dirty a little, but lately I've gotten myself into a mindset. I'll do anything to get Roxas back." It was right then and there I think we officially became against one another. I hated it. "If you were in my position, you'd do the same, wouldn't you?"

I was taken aback by the question. If I was in her position…I really didn't have an answer to that. "See, maybe you and I are no different either."

"Don't compare me to you!" I shouted at the screen. She had no right to. "And…doesn't Roxas even get a say in this?" I felt it wasn't fair. All of it.

"He should, but we're not on speaking terms lately." She let out a sigh and then took on a more serious tone. "Tell me, how important is Roxas to you? Are you willing to do anything for him?"

She was seriously getting on my nerves with all these questions. Not because she was curious but because they were so sudden, I couldn't think straight. "I, I don't want to get hurt…" I started off, but she cut in.

"If you don't want to get hurt, then stay away!" I was taken aback once again. Hearing that from her…it sounded like a warning. "You were my friend Naminé, and there are some things that are better left unsaid. But if need to, I will tell you. And I'm afraid you won't like what you hear."

What exactly was she talking about? "Tell me what?"

"Sorry, I guess I said too much. I have to go now."

"No wait! Just what-" The connection was lost. I grew frustrated. Great now she was threatening me. That whole conversation left me exhausted and I probably could fall asleep. That is if her last message wasn't now floating around in my head. What did she possibly know that could 'hurt' me? I wanted to throw my laptop across the room in anger, but it was expensive so I just kicked the headboard on my bed.

After all of this, I really need to hear from Roxas. I wondered what he was doing now…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roxas looked around. "So that's everything?"

Axel nodded. "Yup, looks like we're ready to go. So that's it?"

"That woman keeps avoiding me. Plus, I'm not so sure how the company is doing under the command of Larxene, Demyx and Zexion." He massaged his temples at the thought. "So I should get back to that and I'll find a way to take care of things from there."

"Man, who knew things would be so complicated. But I guess going back won't be so bad. After all, you probably have a lot to look forward too." Axel winked.

Roxas raised his eyebrow. "What are you thinking?"

"Oh man." Axel shook his head. "Talk about blank with a capital B. You know?" He nudged Roxas but he still remained clueless. "Need I spell it out to you? N-A-M, I-N-E. You get to see her once you're back. Jeez you think you'd be more excited for that."

Roxas sighed. "I do want to see her…the question is whether she wants to see me."

Axel patted him on the back. "Cheer up. She loved you once, I'm sure she'll love you again. And if not…well they say third time's the charm." Axel laughed but Roxas just groaned.

"Don't remind me about my other problem. Not now." He fell back on his chair and as he did his cell rang. He picked it up. "Yeah?"

"Guess who's moving?" A cheerful voice came on the receiving end. "You'll be happy, trust me."

"Good news I'm guessing, Ven?"

"Yeah. Xion is moving out. Got in touch with your workers and they found out."

Roxas let out a sigh of relief. "Hey, thanks for going over there. You're really helping me out…and sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Aqua and I were planning on heading back anyway."

"Yeah, that's tru-" Roxas paused. "Wait, what!?"

Ven laughed. "Well when I said guess, maybe I should've given you two chances. We're looking for a house over here. After seeing what that witch has done, I'd rather for Aqua to be away from that. If you're worried about _that_, I'll make sure I won't run into Naminé. Well…I'll be careful until you get here. Once you're back just win her over again and then my role as the evil one should be over right?"

"Are you implying I'm evil?" Roxas said with a flat tone.

His twin chuckled nervously. "Right, well I expect a welcome to the neighborhood party from you once we find a house!"

"And what makes you think I'll-" The other line hung up and Roxas grumbled as he put his cell away. "Stupid Ven."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I had nodded off several times while working behind the counter. A week had passed since I came back and I still found it a little difficult to escape jet lag. I wonder how Roxas would have to deal with it when he came back, which I would have to make sure I'd be fully awake for tomorrow.

"Man, maybe you should ask Tifa for the rest of the day off." Yuffie suggested causing my head to bob back up. "I'm practically doing all the work here." She joked.

"Sorry, I'll try to stay awake more. Can't ask her for one today because I already asked for tomorrow off." I tried to stretch my eyes open hoping it would make me more awake, but to no avail.

"Oh yeah!" Yuffie exclaimed. "You're going to pick up your boyfriend tomorrow. Won't it be weird? Your boyfriend is engaged, you know?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, _really?_ No _wonder_ I've been feeling so down lately." I scoffed.

Yuffie crossed her arms. "Well no need for the heavy sarcasm. Sheesh."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry." I mumbled. Sometimes it would be better off though if people didn't remind you of things you didn't want to think about, daily.

Yuffie slapped my back amidst the small moment of silence. "Ow!" I yelled. "What was that for."

"Look sharp! Your boyfriend is coming! Oh must be a surprise visit!" She squealed. "Although…he has _another_ girl with him!?"

I looked out the café's window to see what she was talking about. "Oh shi-" Before I could finish I ducked down behind the counter.

"Don't worry Naminé. You stay down there and I'll handle this." Yuffie made a motion of rolling up her sleeves even though she had a short sleeve shirt on.

I tugged on her café apron dragging her down behind the counter as well. "That's not Roxas! That's Ventus!" I hissed.

"Who?"

"Oh don't pretend you don't listen in on the cake meetings. Ventus, Roxas's twin. The guy I dated in high school." I heard the bell above the café entrance ring.

"That's him!? He looks just like Roxas." She made a motion to roll up her sleeves a second time as she got up. "I'll take care of him _real_ good."

I dragged her down again. "Yuffie don't do anything stupid." I ordered. "I don't think he knows I work here so let's keep it that way."

"Uh, hello?" Darn, he reached the counter already.

"Act natural." I told her as she popped up from behind the counter energetically. "Hi, how may I help you!" I was wondering since when did acting natural meant acting like you just had five pounds of sugar.

I sat there behind the counter listening on him and the girl ordering. It was weird. To be so close to the guy that hurt you so much. I always imagined myself clawing his eyes when I met him or being jealous out of my wits if he was with another girl. But here was me and him separated by a counter and he was with someone just ordering a coffee, sounding happy. I seemed…out of place and he was just…normal. Yes normal, that's the word. Nothing seemed different or out of place, and I didn't really have that hurting feeling in my heart. Maybe if I met him again formally…I could greet him with a smile. Was it because I had gotten so close to Roxas that everything before just didn't matter? I'd like to think that.

I heard the bell ring and I raised myself so only my eyes could see over the counter. "Don't worry, they're gone."

I let out a sigh but I sunk back down to the ground. "That was close." I said.

"I really could've beaten his ass for you, ya know?" Yuffie sat down beside me since the café had no visitors at the moment.

I laughed. "Sad thing is, I know you would've." I shook my head at the idea though. "It's strange…I really don't feel anything." I looked at Yuffie. "Maybe if seeing him a few years prior I'm sure I would've joined in with you at kicking his ass to the curb. But…lately after seeing him, it's kind of like nothing's there. No hatred, no anger, no sadness…nothing."

"Hmm…perhaps seeing him with that girl gave you closure sort of?" I thought about it. It was a possibility since we never had that.

I rested my head back. "Yeah, I'd like to think it was that. Closure."

The bell rang and I got up from the counter. "Welcome to 7th Café, how may-" I stopped talking as soon as I saw who had entered the café. It wasn't Ventus, sure, but it was the blue-haired girl that I had seen on many occasions with him.

"Sorry, I was just in earlier. Could I get a couple of extra napkins?" She asked and I wished I hadn't been so quick to shoot myself up from behind the counter. "S-sure." I said grabbing some napkins while avoiding any eye contact with her.

I grabbed a handful and gave it to her. "Have a nice day!" I wanted her out and soon.

She tilted her head and eyed me making me feel nervous. "Do I know you?"

I shook my head. "Um, I don't think so."

She shook her head. "No, I'm positive I've seen you somewhere." She took the napkins and looked like she was thinking a bit.

"Ha, well a lot of people say I look like others, but nope usually not me."

She nodded. "I see. Well thanks. And sorry to trouble you, but could I get some cream to go as well?"

I nodded. "Sure." I said through gritted teeth. Why couldn't she leave?!

"Oh I remember you!" She said triumphantly. "No you don't!" I said automatically.

"Yeah! You're that girl from hi-"

"Naminé!" I whirled around quickly to see Tifa waving me over. Thank goodness. I turned back to her. "I'm sorry, but my boss wants to have a word with me. However my co-worker will assist you." I walked away quickly before she could get another word in as Yuffie helped her out.

I now knew the meaning of too close for comfort. I about wanted to shoot myself if she said anything about me. She said I was the girl who did something with an h. That's all I remembered hearing. Well I hugged Ventus and that started with an h. Yeah, I'd rather not get chewed out for that accident. I hope that when Roxas came in tomorrow, Ven would be leaving.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

For once I was at the airport not to say goodbye or to go off somewhere. It felt like ages since I was here just to look forward to picking someone up. Flurries of emotions were arguing it out in my head. Anxious, excitement, worry, hopeful, yup they were all there.

I made sure to stop by the café for some good ol' coffee. Sure enough it worked because I was wide awake. Although, I'm wondering if my jitters were a side effect of the caffeine, or if it was just the thought of seeing Roxas.

There was a small crowd dispersing from the arrival area and I looked around for that familiar head of blonde spiky hair. Sure enough after a few of the people moved out of the way, I saw him. And not just some living replica of him. I smiled but I didn't exactly run up to him either. Call it the anxious side of me taking over.

"Roxas!" I called out to him and he found me and came over. I didn't really know what to say after that. "How was your flight?" A bit generic, but it would get things moving along…I hope.

"Horrible, Axel kept snoring in his sleep." He smiled at me and I was glad.

"I did not!" And sure enough from behind, Axel appeared. "What, don't I get a hello?"

I laughed. "Hello, Axel."

Axel nodded his head. "Better. So…you'd think you two would be happier to see each other. Right, let me guess I'm in the way?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. Axel was as blunt as ever. Roxas took my hand. "Let's leave him. I'm sure he'll be fine by himself." And we walked off hand in hand.

"Right, right, I get it." Axel said to himself. "I'll prepare the ride then."

Roxas and I stood there in silence as we waited for his luggage to show up. It was nice though, just standing there hand in hand. I was content for the moment. But deep down I knew the inevitable would come. We wouldn't be able to avoid it for much longer. Of course I didn't realize…it would come so fast.

"Roxas! Why did you tell me the wrong flight time?" He and I both turned our heads to the source of the voice. Xion came running up to us. "Jeez, it's a good thing I came early and-" She stopped when she noticed me. "…I get it."

I looked at Roxas and his eyes expressed irritation. So he had lied to Xion about when he'd be coming in. I know it was because of me…but why? He didn't want her seeing us together or he just wanted to avoid her entirely?

"Instead of just lying…you could've just told me you'd be meeting her." She looked hurt but angry at the same time. "I guess coming here was a waste." She began to leave but turned around. "I guess you should say your goodbyes. Remember Roxas, you're engaged now." And she left without another word.

His grip on my hand tightened and I don't think he realized he was doing this. I hated that he was struggling with this. I can't believe she needed to remind us of this. I guess…she was telling the truth the other night. She really would do anything to get Roxas back.

I felt his grip loosen and he looked down at me mumbling an apology. I shook my head to indicate it was ok, but I don't think he noticed. The silence this time around was heavy and it remained that way until we got to the car Axel had waiting for us.

I thought he would be taking me home first but rather he turned the opposite direction on the street he was supposed to turn on. "Where are we going?" I asked but when I turned to him, I could see he was asleep. I smiled. Must be the jet lag. I was wide awake and with Axel driving there really was nothing to do…so I ended up staring at him for a bit.

His face was so serene, all the worry and stress that was there before looked like it never existed. I felt bad, because I felt that it was partly my fault. He started to come out of his nap and I looked away with my face feeling hot. I would not want to be caught staring…but could you blame a girl?

"Sorry…didn't mean to doze off on you." He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"It's ok, I understand. So, where are we going?" I asked right away because I really wanted to know.

He smiled and held my hand. "You'll see." I should've known. He always was one for surprises.

The sun had already set by the time we got to where he was planning to go. Axel parked the car and waved at us giving me a wink. "You kids have fun now."

We walked a little ways off and we finally reached…a park. I'm sorry…we drove how long and to go to a park? He better start explaining because there was a park two minutes away from my apartment. He guided me to the swings and instructed me to sit down. "Wait here for just a second."

He left my side but came up from behind and put his hands over my eyes. "Roxas!" I heard him laugh. "Just wait a little longer, Naminé." Finally he lifted his hands up.

Let me say, what I saw before and after, were two totally different scenes. What was just a dim little park suddenly became…like a magical garden of sorts straight out of a fairytale. The park was shining…literally. So many lights had been put up and were lighting up the park and it was just breath taking. All the lights just twinkling away and so brilliantly, I almost fell off the swing.

"Champs-Elysées is an avenue in Paris, France. The city of lights." He said leaning over me on the swings. "It's as close as we can get to France right now. Plus, you must be tired of traveling right now." He smiled at me. "Do you like it?"

I loved how he said 'we.' He did all of this. Arranged it all…just for me. I looked up at him. "It's…beautiful. I can't believe you did all this."

He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. "I'd do anything for you. It's not much…despite everything that's happened lately and I hate that I can't do much about it now."

"Not much? Roxas, this is_ too_ much!" I protested. "I don't deserve this." I blushed.

Roxas walked around the swing so he was in front of me. He bent down to the ground. "Please, don't give me that. You deserve all of this and more. What you don't deserve is being hurt like this. I know the engagement must be tough on you. But know that despite all of that. Despite everything-" Before he finished he leaned in and kissed me and I might as well have melted right there on the swing set. When we came apart he looked at me warmly straight in the eyes. "I still love you."

My heart felt elated and my forehead came down and rested on his. "I love you too." I said and it felt great to say. It came out naturally as if I had said it a thousand times before. It was the truth.

It was right then and there that I came up with my own resolution. I wouldn't lose Roxas, not to the past, not to Xion, not to anyone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Preview_

"If you don't tell me what's going on, I swear-"

"I'm not afraid…to tell her everything."

"So when's the wedding?"

"It's true that the lower class never learn."

"Maybe, this was a mistake."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: So there was the first chapter for part two. I must say thanks to everyone who's helped Spring Waltz reach over 200 reviews! Hope you guys will continue to read and review! Much love to you all! And don't forget to check the blog! Also I have a Kingdom Hearts roleplaying forum if you guys want to join! Check it out! The link is in the profile~


	14. Life's No Picnic

Spring Waltz

Summary: Live for the future and forget the past. Simple enough right? So what do you when the person you hated most waltzed back in your life, literally?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Right so I present chapter to you my lovely readers, chapter 14~! Sorry for the delay!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I walked into the café. I was glad to say that this time around I did not arrange the meeting but Kairi had. I wonder what was wrong I headed over to the couch. Kairi and Sora were doing well into their marriage and I'm sure work was going fine. It definitely piqued my interest.

I plopped myself down on the couch. "So what's wrong Kairi?" I asked as soon as Selphie entered the café.

Kairi beamed. "Great, you guys are all here!" She threw up her arms in excitement.

"Really Kairi…it's nothing." Olette said hugging a pillow bashfully.

"Oh you just hush." Kairi commanded. "Did you think you were going to get away without telling us all together like this?" Selphie and I looked at each other confused. "Honestly, where would you be without me? Look at this guys!" Kairi grabbed Olette's left hand against her wishes and flashed it to us.

Selphie and I both squealed with delight. "So catching the bouquet really does mean you get married next! Would you look at the size of that!?" She clapped her hands together. "Oh, Naminé I'm so going to fight it out with you for the bouquet at her wedding."

I laughed hoping that she was joking. In reality I could not take her on. "Olette, congratulations! Wow, who knew Hayner had it in him." I teased.

Olette blushed. "W-what's that supposed to mean?"

I shook my head. "Nothing at all. So when's the wedding?"

"Forget that," Kairi jumped in. "I'm making your wedding dress right?" Kairi started to go off into her own world mentally dressing Olette in white and lace of all sorts. The rest of us just rolled our eyes. Typical Kairi.

Olette smiled. "I'm sure if I choose any other designer, Kairi would murder me in my sleep." As funny as that sounded, we all knew there was a high probability of that being true. "As for the date…we haven't decided. Goodness, I've only been engaged for two days." Olette blushed at the word 'engaged.' "But," She continued. "I'm guessing sometime this winter?"

We all thought about it. An end of the year wedding did sound lovely. And since only summer was coming, she'd have plenty of time to plan it. Wait did I say Olette? I meant Kairi. Besides fashion, Kairi had always been the obsessed one with weddings.

I looked up at the clock, wondering how much time left of this cake meeting was left. I guess I wasn't so subtle about it. "Naminé, in a rush or something?" Selphie asked.

I chuckled nervously. "Um…no not really. Just checking the time." I was never a good liar, but I hope they would believe me for once.

Her eyes narrowed. "Well that's just a bunch of bull. Come on spill the beans. We are having a meeting after all." I was cornered because I'm sure she aroused the other girl's interests in my private life. So there were downsides to these meetings besides the copious amounts of calories.

I shook my head. "It's nothing really." I twiddled with my fingers. "Just going on a date with Roxas soon," I said in a hushed tone.

"That's great!" Selphie said automatically.

"So you're going to give it a shot?" Kairi asked liking that I picked her idea. I nodded.

"You know you could still date him and kidnap Xion." Selphie said crossing her arms. I don't think she'd ever let that idea go. I was worried I'd wake up one morning with a phone call saying she was in prison.

Olette seemed happy for me as well. "Have fun then! There really isn't much left here to say anyway. Be careful." She advised but it wasn't in a nagging way. You had to love Olette for that.

I smiled at all of them. They really did all have my back. I got up and headed towards the door. "Bye you guys! And congratulations Olette! I want to hear more about it as soon as possible." And then I was out. Out to see Roxas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So you'll take care of the rest?" Roxas asked Axel as he got up from his chair.

"Sure, sure." Axel answered. "You go have fun on your date, and we'll take care of _everything_." Roxas raised an eyebrow wondering if Axel's words were really reassuring or not.

Axel could tell by the looks his boss was giving him. "Tell you what, I'll even stay out of it this time and let Larxene handle the arrangements." He pressed a number on the phone. "Hey Larxene we need you to-"

"Not now!" Larxene screeched. "Listen you! He does not and I repeat-" Roxas and Axel looked out to see a fuming Larxene who was arguing with someone they couldn't see. Before they knew it the door to Roxas's office opened up and revealed an all too familiar face. Larxene was behind her raising her voice. "Did you not listen to a word I was say-"

Roxas held up his hand to stop Larxene. "It's ok Larxene. I'll take care of it myself." Larxene growled before turning away quickly on a heel and slamming the door behind her.

"Roxas, you should tell your workers to treat others better. Especially your fiancée." Xion placed her bag on Roxas's desk carelessly as if none of that screeching before ever happened.

Roxas didn't move and just watched as Xion sat down comfortably in the chair in his office. "What are you doing here?" He asked slightly annoyed.

Xion smiled as if she was ignoring all the signs of irritation coming from Roxas. She pulled out a container from her bag. "I made you lunch. I figure we could have our lunch break at the same time. The weather is really nice out today and-"

"Sorry, but Roxas here has other plans." Axel interrupted also looking a bit impatient by her arrival. It was clear she was not welcomed, but she paid no heed to that.

Xion looked up and for a second her eyes narrowed at Axel's words. "Roxas you _really _should do something about your employees. I feel as if I'm not wanted here at the moment."

Roxas ignored her comment. "Sorry, I can't have lunch with you. I have a meeting." He started to walk towards the door. "Maybe another day." He said not even looking back at her.

Xion got up from her seat. "A meeting with whom?" She didn't wait for a reply from Roxas. "You're meeting with _her_ aren't you? She's not your fiancée, I am. So why are you going off with her?" Xion asked. "I don't care if you don't like me now, but in time…that can change. My own feelings for you are just as strong so I'm sure they can overcome anything."

Xion walked over and hugged Roxas from behind. "Don't you see? I'm right here in front of you. I've always been there for you. Always." She said sadly.

Roxas escaped from her grip. "Maybe…but I'm sorry. I can't always be there for you." He still didn't look at her and opened the door.

Xion walked past him hurt and angry by his words. As she past him, she gave him a warning. "Go on your little 'meeting' with her. But please know this." She took a deep breath as if she didn't really want to tell him. "I'm not afraid…to tell her everything." She left.

Roxas retreated back to his desk and sat there fists clenched. He wasn't going to leave just yet after what she had said. "Dammit…" He muttered to himself.

Axel crossed his arms and shook his head. "My, my, that Xion is quite a problem. Well…I guess your _fiancée _has given you the go. Don't want to keep Naminé waiting after all. We'll find a way to take care of this as well." Axel reassured. And this time, Roxas could believe him.

As he got up, another interruption came into the office. "Whatever you do, don't stare!" Ventus said automatically causing Roxas to wonder what happened to his brother that made him seem a bit fidgety.

Before Roxas could question right behind Ventus came in his wife, Aqua. Roxas now knew what Ventus was talking about. Last time he had seen her, she was…thin. This time her belly was round, which he understood because she was pregnant after all, but the belly was the only thing that grew. It was definitely a different sight then what he was used to. Roxas averted his gaze remembering Ven's words. "Right, so that's what he meant." He thought.

"Hello Aqua, Ven. How are the moving preparations?" Roxas asked, even though he wasn't so sure he liked the idea of them moving so close to where he and Naminé would be.

Aqua smiled. "Good, we found a house and already put up an offer." Ven smiled. "Yeah, sorry about the last minute visit. There were things I had to discuss with you. You know, pertaining to 'that' matter." He tried to make it seem subtle, but failed.

Roxas covered his face with his hand. "What did you do?" He seemed exasperated.

Ven looked shocked. "What makes you think I did anything? And if anything it was purely by accident!" He said defending himself.

Roxas gave his brother a skeptical look. "So you did do something?"

Ven scratched the back of his head. "Not so much me but-" Ven pointed to his wife and whispered 'Aqua' giving Roxas a confused look.

Behind him Aqua had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot impatiently. "Why are you pointing at me Ven?" She asked clearly not in a good mood.

Ven turned around. "N-nothing!"

Roxas decided to mess with his older brother a bit. "Yeah, all Ven is doing is blaming you." Ven looked at him in disbelief.

"Blaming me for what?" Aqua asked. "I didn't even do anything!"

Ven tried to calm her down. "It's not like you did it on purpose." He said nervously.

"So you are blaming me?" She asked now sounding sad. Roxas understood what Ven meant by being hormonal through the pregnancy.

Ven shook his head furiously. "Of course not. It's all Roxas's fault!"

"How is it my fault when I don't even know what you 'accidently' did?" Roxas asked now wanting to get past all this and have Ven tell it to him straight.

"Well you see Aqua ran into Naminé the other day and-"

"You have another woman?" Aqua demanded.

"What? No! Its lik-"

"Naminé met Aqua? You can't be serious!?" Roxas interrupted not realizing the predicament he was putting his twin in.

"Roxas knows about this other girl?" Aqua seemed angry but on the verge of tears.

"Yes. Wait no!" Ven held his head in frustration. "Can you both just let me explain for one minute of my life?" He exclaimed. At this, both stopped talking.

Ven turned to Aqua. "Do you remember how you told me the other day the girl you ran into at that café we went to looked like the girl Roxas went out with in high school?" Aqua nodded. "Right, well…you really weren't supposed to run into her, and no I'm not cheating on you. The reason is because we can't say a word to her and act as if we never knew her in high school. At least until Roxas straightens things out." He turned to Roxas. "You are going to straighten things out right? I'd hate to involve my wife and unborn child into this."

Roxas shook his head. "Sorry. There's a lot going on right now…none of it seems like the right time to tell her."

"Yeah, but you have to tell her. It is the right thing to do after all." Ven tried reasoning to his brother.

"I know that. You probably don't have to worry about that. If I'm not careful Xion will tell her everything." He grumbled, remembering the warning he had gotten earlier.

Ven looked taken aback. "Xion? How does she know? Come to think of it I did see someone looking like her on the way up here."

Roxas shook his head. "When Xion and I dated back in college…I guess there were a lot of things about Naminé I couldn't let go. She knows who Naminé is and everything about our past because even though I dated her, I guess I said a lot of things about Naminé. I just never knew I'd regret it and it'd turn out like this…"

Ven sympathized for Roxas. "So she really is going through with this engagement." He frowned. "Jeez you should've just left the family with me. Things would've been easier."

Roxas nodded in agreement. "Yeah, really."

"If you don't tell me what's going on, I swear-" Aqua began to demand but Ven covered her mouth and laughed nervously. "Ahha, she's just totally kidding."

Roxas laughed and shook his head. "Maybe it's best we tell her what's going on."

Ven uncovered her mouth. "You sure?" Roxas nodded.

"Take as long as you'd like. I however am off." Ventus watched as his brother made his way towards the exit. "I've got a date."

Ven sighed. "Right, gotcha. Well have fun. Just…don't forget what I said?" Roxas nodded and waved goodbye.

"So are you going to tell me?" Aqua asked, taking a seat in one of the office chairs.

Ven nodded yeah sure. "You remember how we started dating right?"

Aqua nodded. "Yes, you decided to get me jealous. By going out with that one girl…oh!" Aqua looked like she had just realized something and Ven nodded to tell her she was correct.

"Yup, went on a date with Naminé to get you jealous and it worked." He grinned. "Of course I didn't realize it was a two way thing. Got Roxas jealous as well." Ven thought about it and smiled. "Then we started dating as well as those two. We were happy, remember?" Aqua smiled and nodded.

"Of course, family matters got in the way. Our parents never did approve of us wanting to go to a public school." Ven shrugged. "Our mother tried to break us all up."

Aqua nodded. "I remember. I almost wanted to. She made my life so miserable during those times."

Ven squeezed her hand. "She probably focused more on you because you were dating me, the older one. Of course she didn't think I'd ever leave the family to elope with you." He laughed. "We must've been crazy then. To marry while we were still in our last year of high school. Of course it was worth it."

Aqua laughed. "I thought you were crazy, probably me too for saying yes. But, things turned out for the better."

Ven agreed. "Wish I could've said the same for Roxas. At that point she gave up on us…although she still likes to spy every now and then." He huffed. "She focused more on Roxas and Naminé after. Except Roxas was always the good one. That's why he didn't resort to what we did. She probably began to make Naminé's life a living hell as well or threatened Roxas that she would because I remember not long after, he told me he broke up with her."

Ven continued with the story. "He never really gave me details about that. Before I knew it we all moved on past that point and he was dating someone in college. Xion, the girl he was announced to be engaged with just recently."

"Yes, but that's common isn't it? You would've been in the same predicament wouldn't you?" She asked Ven.

"Maybe, but with Xion it was different. She's always been out for money. Back in college Xion wasn't approved of by my mother either. They broke up, but whether for that reason or not, I don't know. But now she's part of a leading company and suddenly she's back in and engaged to my brother. That would be just fine and peachy…if Roxas hadn't found Naminé."

Ven let out a sigh. "Although…Naminé has no idea that Roxas is the Roxas she dated. She thinks she dated me and I'm the one who broke up with her. Roxas is just the twin that came along who fell for her. But in reality Roxas has always been the one for her."

Aqua widened her eyes. "Is that why she ran up and hugged you? And why Roxas doesn't want you running into her? That's just wrong involving you like that!" She huffed.

Ven chuckled. "It's alright. I guess I do owe him, since it's my fault he has to deal with all this pressure and such with the company."

Aqua placed her hands on her hips. "So what he's going to keep lying to her? She deserves to know!"

"I know. I agree with you. But then again Roxas knows how much she's been hurt and he just wants to start over again…of course I've got a bad feeling about it all. Especially now that he's told me Xion knows about them and they're engaged too." He shook his head. "Yeah can't be good at all." He looked up at Aqua. "Which is why we can't add to that. Alright?"

Aqua crossed her arms in anger. "Fine! I think it's entirely wrong, but I'm doing it as a favor to you." She smiled at Ven. "Hopefully things can work out between them."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was nice to know, what we were doing for once. It gave me a much better chance to prepare. Although I would've taken an extra ten minutes to fix my hair if I knew he was going to be late. I admit I found it a bit off because Roxas was always the punctual type. I guess it came with being a business person.

I saw him come up since I was waiting at one of the taller hills at the park. I don't think I can remember the last time I went on a picnic. It was a nice and sweet idea though. Especially since he said he made the food rather then bought it. I would've bought food. We are definitely different. Not that I minded.

He came running up to me once he saw me. "Sorry I took so long. Were you waiting for awhile?" I shook my head and he let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry, some things came up." He looked a bit tired.

"You ok?" I asked. He was always worrying about me so I guess it was my turn. I took the basket from him hoping to help even if just a little.

"Thanks." He looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." He opened up the basket while I was holding it and took out a blanket and laid it out. After, he gestured me to sit down, which I did. Propped myself against the tree to feel more comfortable.

Rather than getting the food out, Roxas too laid down on the blanket. But rather…he rested his head on my knees. "Just for awhile?" He asked, looking up at me. I smiled and nodded.

It didn't matter what he said, it was evident that he was tired. He could've just called to reschedule. But then again, I don't think he was that kind of person. Rather…I felt like I knew he wasn't like that.

Before I knew it, I couldn't help but play with his hair. It was surprisingly soft despite the rough image it held from afar. It was nice, sharing this serene moment with him. I could see he was drifting off to sleep…and just watching him…made me feel sleepy as well…

"_Maybe, this was a mistake." I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come."_

_He walked up to me and lifted my chin up. "What are you talking about? She was the one who was being rude. Don't think like that. I wanted you here."_

"_Still…"_

_He cut me off with a kiss to the lips. "Don't ever think of yourself like that. No matter what, I love you, Naminé."_

_-----_

"_Don't you remember at all?" I asked him. We had broken up just last week. School was coming to an end. I didn't want to say goodbye…not like this anyway. I never imagined a goodbye at all._

"_I never asked for anyone, but you. So why, why are you being like this? You would never cheat on me. WE both know that." I felt so desperate but that's only because I wasn't convinced. I wasn't convinced that he was ready to just go a separate path._

"_Talk to me…please." I begged._

_He didn't look at me. "It's time for you to see my point of view. We're just kids who don't know anything. I've already told you that. We don't know a thing about love. We could never be together. I'm sorry."_

"_So what!?" I yelled at him. "You said you didn't care about all that." Tears fell from my face to the ground._

_Even then, not even a look of pity came from him."What can I do? This is just the way things are meant to be." I wanted to stop him as he walked away but I didn't even have the energy to call out to him. _

"_Naminé." _

"Naminé?"

I woke up to Roxas's voice and to see his face in front of mine it was a bit of a relief. "Oh, I'm sorry…didn't mean to."

"No it's alright. Sorry for waking you up." I looked around to see he had already set up the food.

"It's fine." I reassured him. "Wow, everything looks…amazing!" Just like him.

He handed me a plate and started to put food on it. "Hope you're hungry." He grinned and I smiled back, although my mind felt like it was off somewhere else.

I took bites of various things he had made for that day. "How is it?" He asked. "It's delicious!" I said smiling but I didn't realize how my expression would go blank after.

There was so much going on through my mind. All about Ventus, and most importantly Roxas. "Are you ok?" Roxas asked. I nodded but I guess I wasn't very convincing. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Where do I start was the question. There was no doubt that I loved Roxas. But back then I cared just as much for, Ven…and in the end look what happen. My dreams weren't helping me. I felt like history was repeating itself.

"Maybe, this was a mistake." I found myself saying before I had a chance to catch it and stop it.

"Us?" He asked and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"No, not like that! It's just…I feel I've been through this before, with Ventus though. We were separated by your parents and even though I was hurt…I know he was hurt too. At least I get the feeling he was. I don't know. But, the same thing is happening now and I, I don't want you hurt. I don't want it to happen again, to lose you too."

Roxas pulled me into his embrace. "That won't happen again. I promise. Please don't think like that. No matter what, I love you Naminé." Such…nostalgic words…I felt at peace hearing them and being in his arms.

He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "I don't think…I need to ask you to remember that." He mumbled and I wondered what he meant but I didn't get a chance to ask. "Don't worry, I'm here to stay." He assured me.

I looked up at him and couldn't help but snuggle closer into his arms. "I love you." I whispered as I held his hand. Besides him, I could only think of one thing that would calm my nerves. Something that had developed over the years. "Did you bring dessert?" I asked laughing slightly hoping to lighten the mood.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Off into the distance a car window rolled up. "It's true that the lower class never learn." She pressed a button on the roof. "Xemnas, we can go now." She turned to face one of her other workers. "Your advice was correct. It was best to come here temporarily."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Preview_

"Oh my, that changes things a bit."

"I can't tell if today has been good or not."

"Wait you don't want to go in just-"

"Please don't be angry."

"I can take care of this myself!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Oh snaps! Sorry to leave it off there and for the shorter than usual chapter. Right-o thanks for reading and surely you'll be reviewing ;D Much love guys! And once again check the blog, check the profile, check everything! Even your pant's zipper xD Hugs & kisses!


	15. Ups and Downs

Spring Waltz

Summary: Live for the future and forget the past. Simple enough right? So what do you when the person you hated most waltzed back in your life, literally?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Here's your weekly dose of Spring Waltz! Chapter 15 away~!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

There is nothing more relaxing then listening to classical music and sipping coffee while looking out at the city on the balcony. I took a deep breath. I could get use to mornings like this. And I say that, because lately my mornings haven't been exactly the best these days.

Not being on time for work, endless calls from Kairi and Olette about wedding ideas, warnings from Selphie about the wedding bouquet and what not. It's like none of them have ever taken a moment to relax. Honestly, I thought it was outrageous for them to plan so early. Summer had just started after all.

Of course Kairi had planned her wedding about four years in advance. Mind you Sora hadn't proposed at all during that time. I let out a sigh. One by one we were getting married. It was a matter of who was going to be after Olette. Selphie or me. I'd be happy either way but…

There was that annoying nagging feeling in my gut that a happy marriage for me wasn't coming soon. Was it because Roxas wasn't marriage material? Hell no. I let out a sigh and ended up chugging down the rest of my coffee. There goes that perfect morning. Jeez even I ruined it for myself.

I walked back inside the apartment and plopped down on the couch. I picked up a magazine. Just peachy that it was a bridal magazine. I chucked it across the room. Of course I went to pick it up. I would not be bitter about this.

My phone went off and I was happy to see it was Roxas. I picked it up. "Good morning!" I said cheerfully. He was just what I needed to brighten my day.

"Morning." He said. "How does dinner at Radiant Garden sound?" He asked.

Getting straight to the point. Hadn't even had breakfast yet and I was already daydreaming about dinner. "Yeah, I'd love to!"

"Great. Why don't you come by the office later this evening and we can head off from there?"

"Sure." I'm pretty sure I had nothing better to do today. "I'll see you then."

"Alright." I was about to hang up since he didn't say anything else. "I love you, Naminé." Good thing I waited a second or I would've missed that.

I nodded. "I love you too, Roxas." It sounded so casual coming from us. It was like we've said it since forever.

I put the phone down after our conversation. I picked it up again as it started to go off again. "What's up Olette?" I said as I answered it.

"I need you here, at my house…as soon as possible." She sounded worried.

"Olette what happened?" I asked now worried.

"Um…it's not what happened, but what's going to happen. Selphie is at work and you're the only one who can help me right now." She said quickly.

"Oh, ok calm down! I'll get there as fast as possible. Did you notify Kairi?" I asked grabbing my purse.

"Yeah…she's sort of the reason why I fear for my life right now." I dropped the phone and fell back on my couch. Good grief, what did the girl do this time?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I made my way to Olette's house. I was about to knock on the door but I decided against it after I heard a commotion from the inside. I shook the door handle to find it unlocked. I walked inside…very cautiously.

"Olette?" I asked peering around the entrance.

"I still can't believe it! I feel so betrayed!" I heard a familiar screech.

"Please don't be angry." A more timid voice rang. "Really, you've got enough on your plate."

"I'm a business woman! I can handle it."

"No you're not, you're a fashionista!"

"Same difference!"

I walked in to see Kairi and Olette chucking throw pillows at one another arguing about who knows what. "Um guys?"

"You stay out of this!" They both shouted at me.

"Alrighty then. I'll leave." I turned around only to hear them both stop me. "No, wait!"

"Naminé, please tell Kairi that hiring a wedding planner is in best interest for her! It's not like I hired her personally!" Olette said frantically dodging a pillow.

"Naminé, please tell Olette that we had a deal! And if she didn't hire this…this…this wedding-wrecker, then who did?" Kairi was starting to lose it. She always did like being in control of things.

I slapped my forehead. Olette was a smart girl to know not to go against Kairi. She could be very scary, we all knew that. I sighed. "So who did hire the wedding planner?" Had to sort things out one at a time.

Olette looked down at her feet sheepishly. "Well…it's Hayner. He, um, thinks that our wedding will be too stressed with Kairi running the show…"

"What!?" Kairi exclaimed before I could get a word in. "Oh divorce that man, no that little cowering _boy's_ ass! Have your wedding planner plan this wedding and you marry him! Marry him good then divorce!" Clearly, someone had put an extra shot in Kairi's coffee that morning.

I don't even want to remember about how long it took to convince Kairi to calm down. Then of course there were the extra countless words in persuading her that Olette hiring a wedding planner was a good thing. When they finally settled down I fell back in one of Olette's chairs.

"Good grief you two are being ridiculous over this." I said.

Olette smiled. "Sorry to bring you into this." I shook my head to indicate it wasn't all of her fault.

Kairi held her head in the air. "You guys convinced me not to do anything for the wedding so don't expect an apology. I can only do so much in one day." We laughed at typical Kairi.

The doorbell then rang and Olette got up. "And that would be the wedding planner now." She said.

"You were going to meet up with her behind-"

"Kairi just give it a rest." I interrupted.

"Fine." She huffed. "Let's just see how good of a wedding planner this person Hayner hired." We both heard Olette conversing with someone at the door. We waited eagerly for the planner to make his or her entrance.

We heard footsteps and leaned back to make it seem natural and that we weren't trying to listen in.

"So yes, come in." We heard Olette say. "My bridesmaids are here as well." She said walking into the living room first.

"Oh? That's wonderful." Said the planner as she walked in. "Hello, my name is Aqua…" She kind of came to a halt.

Kairi got up to greet her while I was deeply rooted to my seat. Aqua and I…in the same room. I knew of Aqua. Aqua most likely knew of me. Aqua is planning Olette's wedding. I'm going to die.

I snapped out of my daze and went to greet Aqua as if I had never met the girl. Had to keep it cool in front of those two. "H-hello. I'm Naminé." I said shaking her hand with a fake smile plastered over my face.

"O-oh. Haha, I'm Aqua. P-pleased to meet you." I could sense the tension in the room. Oh jeez, this wedding planning was going to take a looooooong time.

We all sat down to a cup of coffee. I know I already had my daily dosage, but you just don't understand. These circumstances just called for more. I REALLY hope she didn't notice the uneasy glances I kept giving her. I mean if she really did remember me then how come she hadn't said anything?

Then again after the café fiasco, maybe me bolting suddenly changed her mind completely. Wait…café? Dammit she would still recognize me from there. If only there weren't people around I would bash my head into something…actually if I wasn't at Olette's house in general.

"S-So, Olette right?" Aqua spoke. "Your wedding isn't until winter correct? My, you sure are into planning this early. I mean I don't necessarily _need_ to be here right now." Olette agree so she can get out already. Or me. Whoever gets to the door first, wins.

Olette chuckled. "Well my fiancé and I wanted to get things prepared first so we don't ensue ourselves into last minute wedding chaos. Plus if we didn't book you soon, we might've not received the chance to work with you." She explained.

Kairi and I were probably on the same thinking path, albeit different reasons. Olette not booking Aqua, who apparently is a wedding planner with a name for herself, would've been a favor for half of the people in the room's interest.

Aqua blushed. "It's nice to know that I'm known over here." Great, now she was never going to go back to Australia with Ven. Thanks Olette. "But surely, you want to wait for your fiancé to kick start this wedding planning."

Olette looked nervous but Kairi decided to talk for her. "Now why would anyone wait for the groom-to-be?" She had a point. These kinds of matters were best left to the bride-to-be. Then again, waiting for Hayner didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"What about your condition?" I asked noting she was pregnant. I can't believe I brought that up just to get her to go away even if just for a day.

Aqua peered down at her stomach. "My condition? O-oh yes." She seemed to avoid looking at me eye to eye. Not that I minded. "Pregnancy doesn't conflict with a job such as wedding planning." She said and I swore I heard her mutter an 'unfortunately'.

I let out an exasperated sigh and call me crazy but it seemed like Aqua did the same. Just how long this was going to take, I had no idea. How long before I lost my sanity, well that time estimate has long gone out the window.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Xion walked into an office room. She stared at the back of the chair. "You wished to see me?" She was not rude, but not polite. She felt indifferent about having a meeting with her.

The chair swiveled around to reveal the woman Xion should've appreciated but hated at the same time. "Now is that any way to greet your soon to be mother-in-law?" Her voice attempted at pleasantry.

Xion grumbled. "Sorry, but I have other things to attend to. Could you please make this quick?" She asked.

Her eyes lowered but she dismissed Xion's attitude. She opened a side draw and took out several photos which she threw carelessly on the desk to present to her. "Tell me, what do you know of this girl?"

Xion's eyes widened. "So you are keeping an eye on her? Didn't I already tell you? I don't need your help."

She only shook her head in amusement. "My dear Xion. Don't you know I do this not for you, but for the best interest of my son? Be lucky you've climbed to the top my dear. Otherwise you're no better off than her." She tapped a photo with the tip of her nail as if actually touching it would be a plague.

Xion started to grow frustrated. "I can take care of this myself!" She shook her head. "You've interfered with our lives before, for once just stay out!"

Her eyes narrowed at Xion's statement. "Why do I have a feeling, that you're hiding something from me? Before? Surely this engagement makes up for your little relationship back in college." She rested her chin on both of her hands delicately. "That is of course if we were talking about you and Roxas. Tell me Xion who have I interfered with before."

Xion bit her lip regretting she let that part slip. "No one. Just Roxas and I. I meant exactly that. Nothing more."

She shook her head and chuckled. "Xion dear, you're not a good liar. You aren't meant for these kinds of things. That's why you should leave it to me. Now do tell me who you are talking about or that pretty little engagement ring might just _slip_ off your finger." She threatened.

Xion took a step back not liking the direction of the conversation. Before she could say anything the doors opened up and in came one of her familiar workers that Xion disliked.

"Well, it's the little missy. How's it feel being engaged?" Xigbar asked in his usual mockery. Xion hated his tone towards her…or anyone for that matter.

He glanced over at his boss. "Well someone looks a bit clenched." He turned back to Xion. "Have we not been a good girl?" He asked with a snide look.

"Xigbar!" She commanded. "I have business with her, _not_ you. What brings you here?"

Xigbar shook his head. "Right, right. Did a bit of snooping around that I did." He looked over to see the photos on her desk and pointed at one of them. "Turns out that little one there attended the same high school as our Roxas."

"Really? You don't say." Her face had a mischievous look about her. "Oh my, that changes things a bit."

"You leave Naminé out of this!" Xion shouted. "I already said I would take care of this myself, my way." She left the room slamming the door.

Xigbar looked over his boss shaking her head in disapproval. "Ungrateful little wench." She muttered. "No matter, I got what I want to know." She looked up at Xigbar. "Find out what she knows."

"Got it." He said casually about to head out.

"Xigbar, one more thing. Advice if you will." She said sounding a bit more relaxed. "You saw the way that child just busted out of the room. Wouldn't you say…she's clearly in no condition to fix the matter at hand?" A devilish grin emerged on her face.

Xigbar snickered. "Sure, if that's your game." He left the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I took a deep breath as I opened the door. On the other side was someone I feared very much. Roxas's secretary. She just had the air about her.

I walked in. No Larxene…but I still saw a familiar face. It was the guy who I thought was a bit off the first time I saw him. But I'm sure he wasn't like Larxene at all. At least I hope not. The last thing I needed was any more surprises after the whole thing with Aqua.

I walked up to the desk that was usually occupied by Larxene. "Excuse me?"

He let out a slight yelp and dropped a stapler. "I swear I wasn't going through your stuff." He turned around and his face had that look of realization. "Oh, you're not Larxene."

I shook my head. "Uh…no. I'm here to see Roxas. He told me to come by before our, well um date tonight." I said as naturally as I could. These business environments really made me feel uneasy.

He placed a hand to his head as if he was deep in thought. "Oh yeah, boss did mention something about that." He snapped his finger. "That's right! Larxene was complaining about how you were getting in the way of work." He announced.

I felt my eye twitch a little. Glad to know she thought highly of me. I let out a sigh. "Is he in right now?" I asked.

He nodded to himself. I was wondering if he was paying attention. "Yep, that's what Larxene said."

I'm going to go ahead and assume that he's in. I decided to open his office door.

"Wait you don't want to go in just-"

I entered his office…and I learned that even if he's a bit out there, you should always listen to Demyx.

Staring at me was not one set of beautiful blue eyes…but two. Both had a look of shock…which makes me wonder what weird look my face contortioned to. "Oh, um…am I interrupting something? I'll just wait outside."

I closed the door quickly and leaned against it ready to bash my head in. "You've got to be kidding me. Demyx!" I hissed.

"Wah!" He seemed startled by me. "Oh, you know my name?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. I wouldn't forget it after this. "Yes, but that's beside the point. You couldn't tell me faster that Roxas was with someone? And his brother Ventus no doubt?" I sat down in a chair. I need some water.

Demyx looked at me nervously. "W-well it's not like I'm the secretary or anything."

"That's right, you aren't the secretary." We both turned to see Larxene enter with her arms crossed and a soured up face. "Demyx, please kindly tell me _why_ you're in _my_ chair?" She asked sauntering across the room.

Demyx let out another one of his strange cries and fell out of Larxene's chair. She pushed him aside and sat down. "Much better." She looked over at me and I felt a small 'eep' escape me. I was no better than Demyx. "Now, what are you doing here? Roxas is busy right now."

If only she had been sitting in that chair a few minutes prior. Demyx got up. "Right, about that…"

Larxene's eyes narrowed. "Please tell me you did not let her in if _he's _in there?"

Demyx scratched the back of his head nervously. "Alright, I won't tell you that."

"Demyx you idiot!" She fumed. "It's not that hard." She grabbed a book. "It's like babysitting you isn't it? You little-"

"Run! Run away!" Demyx called out as he closed the door just as Larxene threw the book at it.

The other door, leading to Roxas's office opened up. It was sort of like those moments on television where they like to prolong who's behind the door. I'm sure it wasn't that long, but it sure felt like it.

After bringing myself back to reality I could see it was Ventus who came out first…and also made a beeline for the door. So much for closure huh? But if he didn't want to see me, then maybe it's a sign that I shouldn't see him.

Roxas came out and looked at me nervously. "Sorry about that." We both said roughly at the same time.

"Oh brother." Larxene said. "Either take it to your office or somewhere not even remotely close to me." She went behind her desk.

"Thanks Larxene." Roxas said sarcastically. "We'll be going." He had grabbed his coat and came over to my side. "So, um, ready?"

Would there be any more surprises along the way? "Ready." I said trying to seem unfazed by this whole day.

"Right." He wasn't convinced. From his office Lexaeus came out, but Roxas shook his head at him. "Not today Lexaeus." The stoic giant was about to say something but Roxas remained firm with his order. "No really. It's just going to be Naminé and I today." Makes me wonder if Lexaeus was around all those other times.

He took my hand and we left that awkward scene. About time too.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We came to Radiant Garden Plaza. This time however, we headed to a different restaurant. Still fancy though, mind you.

I have to say Roxas is rather influential as we got a seat right away. There was still that awkwardness lingering around as we didn't say much or anything at all, as we looked at the menu. I don't know about him but I kept stealing glances over the menu.

Of course he's not exactly easy to read. He was just sitting there and scanning the menu and then he looked up. This made me realize I was staring, so I looked back down.

I heard a slight chuckle. I peered over the menu. "Sorry, I'm not talking much." Roxas said.

I shook my head still holding the menu covering half of my face. "Not at all. You must be tired that's all…Oh! If you are then we don't have to be here." Lately I felt more and more like a burden rather than a girlfriend.

He shook his head this time. "No, I like being with you." Well, he sure knew how to make a girl blush. "I want to be with you…as much as possible." He said and somehow it made me feel a bit worried.

Of course he smiled and that feeling went away quickly. "So how was your day?" He asked.

"I can't tell if today has been good or not." I said truthfully. "My morning was good then I got a call from Olette which made me scared out of my mind. Only to find out it was something silly over her and Kairi. It gave some good laughs." I decided to skip over the part with Aqua.

"Then a wedding planner came and we went over things. Can you believe it? So early. But the meeting felt like an eternity! But on the way to your office I found a fifty dollar bill on the street. Of course when I went to pick it up I got splashed by a cycler. So I went home to change."

I just kept talking without even realizing it. "Of course I hadn't done the laundry yet and the washing machine was giving me hell at that time so I went back over to Olette's to borrow something and then I came to your office."

"I was kind of glad Larxene wasn't there because truth be told, she intimidates me a bit. But Demyx was there instead and he's rather interesting. Oh but then I saw your brother and it's not a bad thing, really but just very awkward and-" I realized how I kept rambling. "S-sorry." How come it was always me being embarrassed?

Roxas laughed. "It's fine. You do tend to talk a lot when you can't sort out your feelings." He said.

"R-really? I've done that before?" I blushed.

Roxas looked up. "Oh…um no. I meant you seemed like the type to do that."

"Oh." I looked down. Like that sounded any better.

He smiled and took my hand. "But I don't mind. Sorry this day has been nothing but ups and downs for you."

I smiled at him. "On the up side of things…I do get to be here with you." I said blushing. "So…maybe today is good after all." I said cheerfully.

Our waiter came by and asked us for our order. When he left I noticed the mood seemed to lighten up between me and Roxas. "Can I ask you a question?" He nodded.

I looked at the table as if it would tell me how to ask this. "Your brother…is he visiting?"

Roxas looked at me and let out a sigh. "Afraid not. He wants to move here…actually they already found a place. And Aqua got a booking with her job so it looks like its permanent. Sorry." He said meekly.

"You don't need to apologize. I'm ok with it. I mean…it's awkward, but I have you now." I chuckled. "It's funny. You were always there back then. I wonder if things would've been different if I dated you instead."

Roxas looked at the other tables. "Back in high school, I did like you…you know when you were dating Ventus."

I looked at him shocked. I never knew that. In reality, I never knew what the other twin did. He continued to talk.

"I guess, if you think about it, it's sort of fate. Me finding you." He said. "I think that's how it'll always be. No matter where you hide, I'll always find you. I promise."

There was something about his words…they made me feel uneasy but at the same time it was a promise that made me feel happy to know he'd be looking for me. Whenever I was with Roxas lately, I seemed to get a lot of mixed emotions. But that's normal right?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Preview_

"That good for nothing mother of yours!"

"Like hell she's leaving!"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"W-what are we going to do now?"

"Let's take care of these arrangements first."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Thanks for reading loves! Hope you drop a review. Don't forget to check the blog as analysis is up!


	16. Beginning of a Storm

Spring Waltz

Summary: Live for the future and forget the past. Simple enough right? So what do you when the person you hated most waltzed back in your life, literally?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: I LIVE! Haha sorry for the wait everyone! BUT at least I updated before school starts for me. So you got that going for ya. Right, here's 16!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Xigbar walked down the hallways to his boss's office. He entered it with a huge grin on his face. He waved a folder around. "You wanted snooping, and you got it." He gave his boss the folder.

She looked up at him. "Well?" She said as if she expected a recitation of report rather than having to read through the things herself.

Xigbar let out a sigh. "Right, right. Clean as a whistle that girl. However…she went to the same school as your boys there, and was the student council treasurer durin-"

"I'm in a rush. Get to the matters at hand please." She said.

He scowled. "There are various pictures that I got from yearbooks depicting her and Roxas as a 'thing." He held up air quotation marks. After, he pulled out the scanned photos from the folder.

She looked at them. "Hmm…no wonder I forgot about her. She was nothing but an insignificant weed." She threw the photos in the trash bin. "A rather stubborn weed." She looked up at Xigbar. "Tell me Xigbar, do you know how to get rid of weeds?" She asked with a devious smile.

Xigbar grinned. "Do tell."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I let out a long yawn. I loved having days off. Of course that meant doing errands I never had time for, but it doesn't hurt to take things slow. Or in my case…really slow. I took out a paper to start working on my list of things to do.

Some things off the top of my head were calling Roxas, getting groceries, swinging by Kairi's place for some free clothes, working out, and probably fix my photography portfolio. I looked at the list again and narrowed my eyes. I penciled out the working out part. Somehow, compared to everything else it looked so…dull.

But to make up for it, I'd finally get around to cleaning up the bathroom. I let out a sigh. Even though I disliked Xion, she had Luxord…and he always took care of that. I frowned and ended up crumpling the list.

I guess today was going to be one of those days where I would just have to wait and see what was in store for me.

My stomach let out a growl. I guess food was in store for me. I looked through the fridge to see nothing. Right…I needed to go grocery shopping. Might as well kill two birds with one stone right? I got dressed and headed downstairs.

I rounded the corner that would've put me within viewing distance of Leon's desk. On a normal day I'd walk up to him, have the usual conversation where I would get ignored and he makes some smart ass comment. On a normal day that is.

Seeing Leon, I could tell it wasn't going to be a normal day. Let's just say he isn't your social butterfly. In fact seeing him talk to anyone from his desk was a miracle really. All the other tenants either give up or have no interest. I guess I was just stubborn when it came to striking up a conversation with him.

But today, there was someone talking to him. I hadn't heard about any open apartments so I'm sure they weren't here to look. A visitor? Perhaps…but I had that weird tugging feeling in my gut. I didn't approach but rather stood back and observed carefully…or you could call it eavesdropping. Whatever floats your boat.

"I don't have anything else to discuss with you." Leon said to the guy.

"Playing like that now are we? It's a once in a lifetime offer. Probably more than you'll ever make in your lifetime." A familiar voice said to Leon.

Leon shook his head. "You're still here?" He lowered his newspaper.

"Heh," The man chuckled. "I'm not that old. Don't think you can wear me out with your continuous rejections. Not enough for you? Alright, name your price. I'm sure I can cut a deal out. What's it going to take to get her out of here?"

"Like hell she's leaving!" Leon had thrown his newspaper down on his desk. I think that was the first time I ever saw him without it. Actually that shouldn't have mattered because that was my first time seeing Leon lose his cool like that.

"Huh, you really shouldn't have blown up like that. We'll get to her one way or another." The guy walked away and as he did, I remembered. He was that really creepy guy who gave me the "present" for that evening dinner back in Australia!

I waltzed right up to Leon's desk. By the time I got there he had his newspaper back up and was reading as if nothing happened. "Leon, what was that all about?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He made it seem like I was an idiot. "That? Nothing."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't give me that. Was it about me?" He shook his head. "It is about me! You didn't make any sarcastic remark like 'the world doesn't revolve around you, Naminé.'" I mocked him a bit. "Plus, I've seen that guy before. He works for…well I'll spare you the details…what was that about?" I only wanted to know why he was here.

"Don't worry about it." Was his answer…yet again. Way to pick a bad time to be stoic Leon. I grumbled. "Fine. Have a good day." I said sarcastically as I left.

I'm sure Leon had a very good reason as to why he would keep something that most likely pertained to me a secret. But still, a girl would like to know. A girl would also like to hope that she's wrong about all this because seeing your boyfriend's mother's worker first thing in the morning usually isn't a good sign.

Boy did I hit that theory on the target.

I had gotten to the market in one piece. And I say that because I was a bit more precautious than usual. Seeing that man this morning might've had something to do with it. But once I was in the store pushing around that grocery cart, I felt at ease.

I was at the checkout counter when my phone vibrated. I checked it. It was one of those emergency texts. I had a bad feeling in my gut. I saw the sender was from Olette. I rolled my eyes. I'd be there all right, but I wasn't going to rush right out of there without paying for my groceries when the problem was probably dealing with Hayner wanting to wear a different colored tuxedo then Olette and her wedding planner had planned.

After shopping was done, I headed straight there. When I walked through the café doors, I think this was when I realized that this would be the day where things would be taking a turn for the worse. Olette was a girl of reasoning. So there would never ever be a good reason for Olette to cry over Hayner's tux color.

I had walked in to see her crying with Kairi and Selphie trying to comfort her. I rushed over to our usual spot not even bothering to have a second glance at the slice of cake Aerith was bringing out for me. "What happened?" I asked, knowing all too well that the question of whether or not she was ok was completely useless.

Olette looked up at me and the girl only erupted into more tears. "Olette?" Kairi and Selphie shook their heads to indicate this was no time for asking questions. I sat there feeling completely worthless to the whole situation. I wondered if Kairi or Selphie knew about the matter. The atmosphere kind of felt unsettling.

"W-what are we going to do now?" Olette sobbed. "Maybe I shouldn't say we, Hayner doesn't even know yet." She buried her face in her hands.

I would've like to say 'there, there' but that's usually reserved for if you actually know about the situation…I think.

"I mean I know Hayner probably wouldn't mind, but I don't want to burden him with my father's hospital bills. And then there's the wedding. Oh the wedding!" She burst into more tears. Actually, more like uncontrollable sobs. "I-I mean should I hold off? W-Would he understand?"

"Of course he would." Kairi consoled. "But this is nonsense. If you hit a rough patch, you need a wedding! It's how you get through tough times. Like in Romeo and Juliet." She suggested brightly.

"Romeo and Juliet died as a result of that wedding!" Olette went into almost hysteria mode. Smooth Kairi. I was expecting that move from me or Selphie. She was starting to lose her touch. Wonder if she was ok as well.

She let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. You're right. My mistake." She looked exhausted.

Selphie jumped in. "Don't worry about a thing Olette. I'm sure this could be easily solved. Another company is willing to hire right?"

"Olette lost her job?" I automatically concluded and asked.

Right, bad move Naminé. More waterworks. "If that was the case, I, I wouldn't be so worried." She paused to wipe some tears away which was a rather futile attempt. "My boss told me she had already notified other companies so I won't be hired at all."

"What?" We all exclaimed. I'm guessing Kairi and Selphie weren't aware of that.

Olette nodded. "I, I don't know what I'm going to do. I have bills to pay, my father is in the hospital and he's nowhere near retirement. Then there are the wedding financial matters. I didn't even get a final paycheck and-" The rest of the sentence got drowned out by her sobbing.

"That's ridiculous!" I felt my blood boiling. "You were always such a good worker. They just let you go like that? What was the reason Olette?"

Olette looked at me and again more tears. I guess I wasn't helping the situation. "I can't say…not now anyway. It, it's too much to deal with right now." She explained, and it made sense, but I couldn't shake off the fact that I wanted to know more on the matter.

The other girls and I exchanged looks. We all knew there was going to be a wedding. We would definitely make sure of that and we would do anything to help. It was a matter of helping out Olette in the long run that bugged us.

Of course I do have my brilliant moments and as soon as Olette was feeling a bit better, I'd be off to make a quick phone call.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Xigbar looked through the half rolled down window from his car. He could see just fine from his position the window that peered into the café. He chuckled to himself as he rolled up the window.

"A lot of work just to get to one person. That Leon should've just listened. Although boss is being too nice, just playing with her like that. Anyone knows to get rid of a weed…" He had a huge grin. "You have to pull it out, directly at the source." He started the car engine and drove off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aqua opened the office doors. "We have a problem." She sounded angry.

"What is it…?" Ven hesitantly asked not knowing if it was really important or just the hormones speaking again.

"That good for nothing mother of yours!" Aqua shouted. "I might've lost a client because of her!" She exploded.

Ven raised an eyebrow at his wife. "What did she do now? I didn't think she'd find us that fast…" He frowned.

Aqua shook her head. "I don't think she knows…yet. Or she's just killing two birds with one stone. She made a company, probably black-mailed, fire a client. She's my first customer since we've moved here and I want to help on bringing income into this family."

Ven nodded. "I know, but I'm sure there are others."

Aqua shook her head again. "That's not the big thing though. She might've gotten to me through the firing of my client. But it's not just _any_ client. Her name is Olette and she is a friend of Naminé. You know? Your brother's current girlfriend." She placed both hands on Ven's desk to place emphasis on her statement.

"You're kidding right?" Ven asked even though he already knew the answer. "That mother of mine…she's really pushing it."

Aqua crossed her arms. "I know…but we don't have to let this affect us you know…"

Ven looked at her. "Aqua…what are you thinking?"

"Well you see…I had a talk…with Naminé." She looked at Ven and frowned. "Oh don't give me that look! She called me first." She sighed. "Maybe I should explain from the beginning."

Ven agreed. "Yes, please do."

_Aqua picked up her cell phone. She looked at the caller ID before answering. "Hello, Olette."_

"_Actually…this isn't Olette." A different voice came from the other end. "I'm Naminé. We met at…Olette's house." Aqua would've dropped her phone if she wasn't so curious on the matter as to why Naminé called her through her client's cell._

"_Can you do me a favor?" She asked. Aqua didn't say anything for a second allowing Naminé to add more. "I know it's odd to hear from me." Aqua rolled her eyes. If she only knew the half of it. "But the reason why I'm calling is that…there's a good chance that you and Olette won't be working together anymore. Unless of course you can help me, I mean Olette, out here." _

"_Why…would I lose my client, I mean unless the wedding is called off or something." Aqua started but stopped. "Don't tell me-"_

_Naminé cut her off. "It hasn't been cancelled or anything, but as of about three hours ago some…financial problems have occurred. There's no way that Olette can pay for your planning services."_

_Aqua listened intently as Naminé continued. "Nothing against you or anything, but the way things look now, we really have no choice. The favor I'm asking is for you to give us…a discount of sorts."_

_Aqua let out a sigh. "I can't do that. Olette is my first client and I've just moved here. The way how things are, I can't offer my services at any price lower than what I already offered to her. I'm sorry…"_

_Naminé didn't say anything for a bit. "I understand. Thank you for your time." She hung up._

"Wait, so how did you know she lost her job from just that conversation?" Ven asked.

Aqua sighed. "Let me finish!" Ven was surprised by the outburst but then remembered the hormone thing again. "About half an hour after Naminé called, I got a call from your brother's secretary. She has a temper, that one…"

_Aqua picked up her phone this time seeing an unfamiliar number but answered it. "Aqua speaking."_

"_Aqua? This isn't Ventus's number? Ugh! Demyx you idiot, you gave me the wrong number!" A woman's voice screeched into the phone._

"_Um…can I help you?" Aqua asked._

"_Yes. Yes you can. Please give me the number for your husband." She said curtly._

_Aqua didn't appreciate the tone she was receiving. "He's a very busy man. Whatever business you may have with him, surely you can speak with me."_

"_Aren't you a wedding planner?"_

"_Yes I am." Aqua answered automatically._

"_Right. See? You're a wedding planner. Not a secretary. I am however and I'm just doing my job by relaying this message."_

_Aqua stomped her foot on the ground at the attitude she was getting from this woman who had yet to give her a name. "Well, then I'm afraid you can just forget it." Aqua was about to hang up till she heard noises in the background._

"_Larxene, what are you doing!? Are you trying to mess this up?" Someone asked._

"_Oh shut up! Like the three of you are any help." She snapped at whoever else was listening in._

"_Just give the information to her. Her tone reminds me a bit of you. So there's only a 2 percent chance she'll give in." Said a different voice._

"_Do NOT compare me to her! Besides, the whole point is to hide this from the boss right? So we should only tell his brother. Too many people know and he'll find out in an instant!"_

"_Hmm, she's got a point. Just strike a deal with her to keep it a secret then."_

"_Why don't you do it then?"_

"_Guys…I think she can hear us."_

"_Oh shut up Demyx!"_

"_Hello?"_

_Aqua was speechless about the side conversation that just occurred. "Oh, um yes?" She said to a different voice. She guessed this Larxene or whatever had handed the phone._

"_My apologies to the savage nymph you just talked to." He replied_

"_What did you say!?" Aqua heard the woman Larxene shriek._

"_My name is Axel. Got it memorized? Good, now let's get to business here." This Axel guy was a bit forward but Aqua was more likely to get answers from him. "Let's get to it. Earlier you received a call from someone named Naminé right?" Aqua was shocked that this guy knew about that._

"_Judging by your silence, I'm going to go with a yes. Right…she called here too. Thankfully the boss wasn't around. But she was hoping to ask him of a favor. To give her ol' pal Olette a job at our company. Of course the rest of us here are a bit curious of Ms. Naminé's favor. So we had someone do a bit of research. Following me here?" Axel asked._

"_Um, so far." Aqua answered._

"_So we found out Ms. Olette was fired. A friend of hers and if our research is correct-"_

"_I'm always right." A voice in the background interrupted._

"_My apologies Zexion. Since our research is correct, Olette is a client of yours. Now isn't it odd she got fired, considering she had such good work habits? Not odd, when you add in the fact it was the works by mother-in-law dearest. You know who I'm talking about." Aqua frowned at the mentioning of that woman. "So our problem here, you see is that if Naminé get's this little request to Roxas here, he's going to be a bit frustrated since his mother is involved."_

_Axel paused to let the words sink in. "We don't know what she's planning, but we don't need to make matters worse. Another information we came upon is your brother is in charge of his own company correct? Not as big, but it's doing fine on its own. So what we need you to do is to give Ms. Olette a job proposition."_

"_Won't that seem weird and out of the blue?" Aqua asked now more willing to cooperate since she got more information._

"_Well Naminé here told me she tried to contact you but that failed. From her view it would seem that you're the one doing a favor for her since you rejected on the discount. At least from what I've heard, there's a 78 percent chance she'll think like that." She heard a chuckle from him. "Your husband offers her a job and everyone is happy. Olette is secure, you still have a client, and Roxas and Mama Roxas are separated from the bigger problem for just a bit longer. Can you arrange that?"_

_Aqua let out a sigh. "I…I'll see what I can do."_

"_That's all we ask. Pleasure talking to you." And with that, Axel hung up._

"So, there you have it." Aqua looked at Ven. "Are you going to hire her?"

"Let me get this straight…I'm going to be hiring her to work for me…so she can use what I'm paying her to pay you?" Ven chuckled. "Roxas really does like to trouble me. Poor guy doesn't even know it."

Aqua sat down exhausted. "I told you it was bad news to go along with your brother in all this. So what do we do now?"

Ven got up and sat next to her. "Well, we're too deep into it now to get out. Might as well see it through. What Axel said was right though. If Naminé did tell Roxas, that probably would've only made matters worse. He seems more…take charge this time around. I've known him all my life. When he gets like that, he usually doesn't think straight."

Aqua smiled at Ven. "You always were the more sensible twin."

Ven smiled. "Yup, so as the sensible it only makes sense for me to do the sensible thing. Hire Olette." He walked back to his desk and pushed a number on the phone. "Fuu, could you arrange a meeting for me this afternoon?" Ven asked and nodded once he got a confirmation.

He hung up and looked at Aqua. "I guess for now this is all we can do. We're just going to have to sit back and see how it plays out on Roxas's end."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I took a cab back to the apartment. It was within walking distance but what with today's events I was too exhausted for the walk home. A mistake considering how much cake we wolfed down to suppress the pain our friend was feeling. I really did hope Axel would talk to Roxas.

When I went inside I almost didn't say hi to Leon. But I did and trudged past his desk. Again I was faced with an option; elevator or stairs. The healthiest choice would be stairs, but then we have an exhausted Naminé on our hands. Elevator it was.

When I finally got into my apartment I just crashed on the sofa. I wanted to take a nap but it was only six. I didn't want to fall asleep then just to wake up later in the middle of the night. I let out a sigh. I was considering watching TV but the remote was not within my reach.

So I laid there. Staring at the ceiling for who knows how long, until my home phone rang. I picked it up. "Naminé speaking." I said meekly.

"You ok?" It's funny how I suddenly had an energy boost from hearing his voice. I guess it was one of the perks of being in love. "Roxas!" I greeted back cheerfully.

"Wow, sudden energy there."

I smiled. "Hehe, I guess. So how are you?"

"Fine. Axel told me about what you said today to pass on."

I had a bit of hope in me. "Really? So what do you think?" I asked.

Roxas laughed on the other end. "I think it's a great idea. It's very considerate of you to cook me dinner. It'd be nice to have a date. I was actually thinking of taking you out but a night in sounds nice."

I nodded. "It does huh?" I stopped my grinning. "Wait, I'm doing what now?"

"Ah, I've got a business call on the other line. I'll see you later tonight Naminé. Love you." He hung up. And just like that I wanted to strangle Axel.

I looked at my apartment. It was a mess. So much for crashing for the night. I quickly looked in the fridge before doing anything. Empty. I fell down to the kitchen floor. My fault for leaving the grocery bags in the cab on the way to the café. I grabbed the phone and decided to order take out. Like he would know the difference.

After finished ordering I decided to start cleaning like crazy. I decided to just shove everything in my bedroom for now. It's not like we would be paying a visit there…tonight anyway. I shook off the thought and grabbed whatever was lying around out of place and just threw it in my room.

Since just tossing things took little effort and time I ended up having time to spare and energy as I waited for the food to come. Feeling a bit ambitious I decided to tackle the spare closet I never bothered to empty out like I had planned to…four years ago.

I opened it to see a cluttered mess. If Roxas was the curious type it'd be a disaster if he opened the door to this storage area. Seeing as how I liked to cram things, I thought it'd be best to start from the top.

I got a step ladder and started to remove some shoeboxes. I guess the show I watched saying girls were sentimental and kept everything was true. I had empty boxes, boxes full of old CD's and boxes filled with movie tickets. Funny how I meant to clean, but in reality I ended up looking at everything and wanted to keep them. Each had a special memory after all. Ok, maybe not the empty boxes, but still.

There was one more box to clean out and I reached up on tip toes to grab it. I opened it to reveal the contents. Inside were a collection of photos. Very old photos. I got off the ladder step by step holding the box. I sat down and shifted through the contents.

There were photos of friend, photos of my family, and photos of different scenery. All of which were taken by me. Even when I was younger I loved photography. Among the pile, I noticed one hiding face down beneath them. There was something written on the back. I pushed away the others to see what was written on it.

_March 21st_

I could see it was my handwriting. I turned it around. I nearly dropped the box of photos. My heart felt a twinge of pain. The photograph had been a picture of Ventus…back when we were dating. I looked down at the box and moving away some other photos, there were others. All with dates and all of them face down.

I didn't turn them over but looked through them. The dates were scattered but there were at least three to four per month. I treated them as if they were delicate and would break if I touched them wrong. Gently flipping them over, peeling away at the memories one by one.

Pictures of him smiling, pictures of him pouting, pictures of him sleeping. Just about any expression you could think of, there was a picture of him. Then of course buried further beneath those in the box were pictures of him…and me. I guess some friends had taken them for me in my stead.

Pictures of us holding hands, pictures of us hugging, pictures of us kissing. There was even one with us fighting.

Why did I keep all of this? Could I really not let him go? Even after all this time…even with Roxas around, who would probably be coming soon, right now I couldn't get up and throw away these photos. I leaned my head down on one of the steps and stared at the ceiling. "You can just never leave me alone, can you?" I said to no one.

"_No peeking!"_

"_I have a blindfold on." I reasoned._

"_Still, no peeking." I felt him let my hand go. "Ok, almost ready." The blindfold started to slip off. "You can open your eyes now!"_

_In front of me, lying on my bed was a brand new camera with a photography book. "Oh! T-This is…you shouldn't have!" I picked it up and treated it as if it was a fragile porcelain doll and examined every aspect of it._

_I could hear him chuckling and he came up from behind and hugged me by the waist. "I wanted to. Besides me, you love photography the most right?" Without looking I knew he had that grin of his on his face._

"_Don't get too cocky now." I laughed and turned around holding the camera to my eyes and pointing it at him. "Smile." I said._

_He smiled even bigger. 'Snap,' went the camera. "So how did it turn out?" He asked._

"_It's not a digital camera silly. I'll have to finish the roll of film first and develop it." He pouted. 'Snap.'_

"_H-Hey! Why would you take a picture of that?"_

_I lowered the camera and grinned at him. "I want to take pictures of everything. Including each and every one of your expressions. I want to remember them all R-"_

"Delivery!" A voice shouted and I heard a knock on the door several times.

I snapped out of it. I looked down at the box. I placed every photo back, trying my best to make it looked like it had before I discovered it. I felt it was like Pandora's Box. I shoved it back into its dark lonely corner on the closet shelf.

I got up slowly while yelling out a 'coming' to the food deliverer. I shut the closet door. Some things are best left forgotten. I nodded to myself. Yes, I'd just have to forget. Not just because tonight I'd be with Roxas. Like how I shut the closet door, I needed to close my own doors of the past and just…forget.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Luxord walked into the room where Xion was quietly working away. She didn't look up but acknowledge his presence. "Hello, Luxord."

He gave a formal bow to her. "I have the paperwork for you Ms. Xion." He said handing her a stack of papers.

She took them and let out a sigh. "So much to do. You think that when you're this high up in the business world you could skip all of this."

Luxord let out a chuckle. "Guess lady luck isn't on your side just yet."

Xion looked up at him and smiled. "Luck? Never really believed in it. If you want something, you have to go for it. That's what I believe in anyway."

Luxord waved his hand. "My dear, in this world, believe it or not luck plays a huge deal in life. Like right now, we find ourselves in a sticky situation. Call it bad luck if you will."

Xion stopped writing and looked up at her worker again. "So…I was right?"

Luxord nodded. "It appears she has some dealings already. First she tried to get the girl to go homeless by talking to the concierge who happens to be the landlord of the apartment in which she resided in."

"What?" Xion looked shocked. "So Naminé is homeless now?"

Luxord shook his head. "Not to worry, as that plan backfired because apparently the one in charge rejected all propositions thrown at him."

"Leon…"

He nodded. "Yes that's the name of the landlord."

Xion smiled. "Yes, Naminé told me about him during our stay there. Despite what I saw it seems she was right. He is a softie inside."

Luxord cleared his throat to bring his boss back to the matter at hand. "In another attempt, she decided to get to the young miss indirectly by firing a close friend from a company they have close connections with. This one was successful."

"Who was it?" Xion asked. "A young woman by the name of Olette." Luxord answered.

Xion shook her head. "Shouldn't we-"

"Apparently that is quickly being taken care of. A last minute report came in that she has a job interview already set up for tomorrow afternoon."

Xion looked surprised. "From Roxas's company?"

Luxord shook his head. "No, but a relation to Roxas, yes. The meeting is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon at BBS Inc."

Xion looked content with the information Luxord was giving her so far. "I see."

"Even if she's interfering, I don't think it's something you have to worry about Ms. Xion." He advised.

Xion denied that idea for she knew all too well. "No, we do have to worry. She's just toying with her. Pushing her buttons slowly one by one, to see what makes her tick." Xion frowned at the memories it brought up. "I told her to just stay out of it."

"So shall we continue with these observations?" He asked.

"Yes. We must be extra careful now. I don't know if Roxas knows about his mother's doings, but if a relative is informed then surely he will know or find out soon. There are many sides to this whole thing and we can't be careless."

Luxord nodded. "I understand."

"Let's take care of these arrangements first." Xion pointed to the stack of papers Luxord had handed her when he walked in. "Once these are taken care of…then I can make my move. I will not accept her help. Not ever." Xion stated firmly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Preview_

"I…I promise."

"Really? But Roxas didn't have a clue…"

"What are you hiding?"

"Well, I didn't expect you here, but I guess it saves me the trouble."

"Is that…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Ok first off…OMG she almost remembered about Roxas :O Want more on this? Visit the blog for analysis time!! Since school is starting soon I'll still try my best on weekly updates. Can't promise but I will try! Hope you guys enjoyed and please leave a review at your nearest exit ;D


	17. Raising the Stakes

Spring Waltz

Summary: Live for the future and forget the past. Simple enough right? So what do you when the person you hated most waltzed back in your life, literally?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Wow I guess doing weekly updates is off my list. It's hard! Junior year really is the hardest! I'm doing my best and thanks for still sticking around to read this next chapter! Enjoy poppets and puppets!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I stood behind the café counter with a rag in a hand. I was supposedly cleaning…but I was actually contemplating. You know how there's a point in your life where you just replay things over and over again in your head trying to figure something out, only to fail. That's what I had spent my day doing. Well if I was to be truthful, I'd have to say week.

But of course over that time, no matter how much it played in my head, I couldn't figure out what exactly happened. It was…definitely unexpected. No relationship is perfect, but I never expected Roxas and me to be the fighting sort of type. So how and why we got into a fight that day…boggles me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The previous week…_

"You've got to be kidding me." Roxas said on the other line.

I shook my head regardless if he could see or not. "Nope."

"Is that…"

"Even possible?" I finished for him. "Yes, it is. I'm living proof of that." I held back a chuckle.

"I'm going to change that." He stated.

"No you're not. Roxas it's not that big of a deal!" I exclaimed into the phone.

I could hear him let out a sigh. "You're just saying that because you refuse to wake up early."

My eyebrow twitched. "Your point?" I asked not amused.

He laughed. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." And before I got another word in, he hung up.

I sighed at his antics but smiled at them nonetheless. I know he'd go to great lengths to do things for me, but really he didn't need to do anything this time around. I wonder why it was so hard for him to believe I've never seen a sunrise before. I mean not wanting to get up that early was perfectly reasonable. Of course he was the type to be unreasonable.

I flipped through the pages I was working on. Of course seeing a sunrise with him would be great quality time together and an opportune moment for picture taking. I had to fix up my photo portfolio after all. I closed the book.

Ever since the wedding I hadn't been able to focus on photography. I was thinking of doing some shoots for Kairi's upcoming show but I haven't had the chance to ask her about that. She's been so busy and the poor girl seemed exhausted. I hope Sora was doing well on his end as her husband. So for now, pictures of the sun rising would be good.

I looked around for my camera throughout the apartment but couldn't find it. It was when I was about to give up that I remembered how Kairi had hid it from me on her wedding day. Which means she was the last person to have it. Oh if something happened to it, I swear she'd be dead.

I grabbed my cell and got her on speed dial. "Oh, Naminé I was just about to call you." Said Sora's voice on the other line…on Kairi's phone.

"Sora? Where's Kairi?" I asked, although I could've asked him about my camera.

I heard him let out a sigh. "I'm outside the waiting room. Doctor's are running some tests. Kairi's in the hospital." I almost dropped the phone.

"D-Did I hear that right?" I started to become frazzled wondering what the reason was. Was she hurt, in an accident, the possibilities seemed endless.

"She fainted. They're trying to find the reason right now. I was about to call you and-"

"I'm coming over right now." I hung up before he could say anything about it and grabbed my purse and anything else in sight and dashed out of the door.

I reached the hospital at probably record timing and found Sora waiting. "How is she?" I asked as soon as I was in hearing distance.

Sora got up. "She just woke up. I was going to go in soon to see how she's doing but I wanted to wait for you a bit."

I shook my head. "You go! You go in there right this minute and find out what's wrong."

Sora chuckled a bit and went inside the room. I sat there waiting. I wanted to know immediately yes, but if I were to join it'd interrupt a moment between the two. I stood close to the door to see if I could hear anything.

Nothing. Silence. Patients walking by in the hallway. More silence. And then a shriek. At that point I really couldn't refrain myself from bursting into the door. "What happened? Is Kairi ok!?"

The doctor stood there blankly and let out a smile. "Ahem, well I guess I'll just leave you all alone now."

I stood there seeing Kairi and Sora grinning like idiots. He was rubbing off on her. "…anyone want to fill me in?" I asked. "Kairi are you ok, what happened?"

Kairi shook her head. "I'm sorry for worrying you. Just a fainting spell." She said.

I placed my hands on my hips. "Please." I rolled my eyes. "What on earth did you do?"

Kairi let out a sigh. "Doctor says it's due to over exhaustion. Probably because of that new line I'm designing. Must've overworked myself." She stated calmly which was creeping me out.

"Then you should stop working right away!" I demanded.

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Because yes, that's how life works. Let's stop doing our jobs because it makes us tired."

Sora laughed at our exchange. "You both have a point. Kairi does need to work." He turned towards his wife. "But you definitely can't pull something like this again. If you exhaust yourself, that won't be good for our son."

Kairi looked at him. "Our son? No way, we are having a girl. And she's going to be a fashionista just like her mother."

Sora looked back at her. "There's enough of that from you. We need someone to play sports with me."

Watching them bicker about a girl or a boy back and forth was like watching a tennis match. Might I add that tennis bored me to death? "Hello, I'm still here!"

They stopped their exchanges and looked at me and smiled. "Sorry." Kairi said. "The doctors also said I shouldn't overwork myself because it'd be straining to not only me, but the baby."

I nodded. "Makes sense."

"Naminé, did you hear me?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, you don't want to strain yourself or the baby…" It's funny how reality sunk in after awhile of the initial hit. "Oh my…Kairi you're pregnant!"

Kairi laughed. "Yeah…can you believe it? Sora's going to be a father!"

Sora looked at Kairi. "Hey, what do you mean by that?"

Kairi laughed. "I'm carrying the baby. Those motherly instincts are natural. You however won't get the full blown effect until our baby girl comes."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Way to instill confidence in me. I'm sure I'll be a great father once our _son_ is born."

Oh boy, here they go again. I slipped out of the room unnoticed. I think it'd be best to let them have that little moment, if you could call it one, to themselves. When I closed the door I looked up to see Olette.

"Is Kairi ok? Can we go in to see her now?" She asked frantically like I had before.

I smiled. "She's fine. Fainted from exhaustion."

Olette look horrified. "Oh and she is the one who insisted on being my wedding planner before. Good thing she didn't."

I nodded. "Yes. It'd be problematic if her child had problems because of you."

Olette nodded. "Yeah wouldn't want that on the poor kid…wait…" I love how Olette and I could be so alike. "You mean…?" I nodded. She let out a squeal. "Oh that's great! Our very own Kairi!"

I walked with her down the hall so we wouldn't create such a commotion in front of their room.

"I was so worried when I got your message, Naminé." Olette started. "But after hearing that our friend is pregnant, I definitely agree today is a day full of good news. It's too bad Selphie couldn't get away to hear this news for herself."

I nodded. "I'm sure she'll declare a cake emergency and make us give up every single detail. But what other good news have you gotten?" We stopped in front of a coffee dispenser.

Olette grabbed a cup and smiled. "I got a job."

"Really? But Roxas didn't have a clue…" I dismissed it though because I was beaming with happiness. "Ah who cares? That's great! See that means the wedding can go on! Hayner never found out right?"

Olette shook her head but the brightness on her face seemed to fall a bit. "No he never found out. He might soon though…I don't think I'm going to take the job."

I looked at her incredulously. "You're kidding right? Why not? You need a job don't you? So why…"

"That's just the thing. I heard that you tried to get a job offer for me from Roxas. Thank you for that, but I wasn't hired by him. Didn't even get an interview."

"Then who-" I was interrupted as I saw Olette look past me as I was talking. I turned around to see a figure with her back turned to us. However it was easy to recognize who it was by the ocean blue shade of hair color.

She turned around and looked just as surprised to see us. "Oh, good afternoon." It felt more directed to Olette than me. Of course Olette was her client. "Goodness I hope you're just here visiting and not for yourself. Wouldn't want you to be injured on the first day of work now would we?"

I looked over at Olette who smiled at Aqua. Her eyes of course were telling me she'd explain later. I had a feeling the next cake emergency would be a long one.

She shook her head. "That's right. I'm here for a friend. And you?" She asked Aqua.

Aqua looked at me and then back to Olette. "Just a checkup. Well I guess I should be going. I'll call you for some of the things we've been discussing for the wedding." Olette nodded and it looked like Aqua was in a rush. It was finally after Olette gave her some more information that I wish Aqua had left earlier. Coming up behind her was her husband. Roxas's brother. My hated ex. Whatever you labeled him, it was Ven no matter what.

"All right everything taken care of. Ready to go-" He noticed the two of us standing near Aqua. "Oh…hello." A nervous looking couple weren't they?

"I'm going to go check up on Kairi and Sora." I told Olette and walked off. After all the tension in the air was more than likely caused by me.

I sat down in one of the waiting rooms since I wasn't actually going to go to Kairi like I had told Olette. I'm sure ten minutes was not enough for her and Sora to talk things out over the news they received. Then of course there was Olette who had good news herself but she was busy talking with her new employer. Whether it was Aqua or Ven I didn't know. But I think at this point I didn't care. I was just glad Olette was going to be ok.

I took out my phone to look like I was preoccupied but in reality I just didn't want people coming up to me asking if I was waiting for someone or asking if I needed assistance. Of course I was delighted to see I had a text from Roxas. I noticed it wasn't exactly a couple of minutes ago and I guess I never heard or felt my phone go off. I opened it to read the message.

"_Meet me outside of the hospital."_

Should I be glad or creeped out that he was waiting outside the hospital? I smiled and sent a quick text to Olette saying something came up. I can't believe I had become one of those who would make up tiny little lies for their boyfriends.

But of course after walking out and seeing him, I didn't regret it too much I must say. I came up to him and he held his arms out embracing me as I found my way into them. "How'd you know?"

"I have my ways." He said slyly. He then chuckled totally blowing his cover. "That and your friend Selphie sure was bent on knowing exactly what was going on. I'm guessing you failed to tell her so she sent me."

I chuckled nervously on the fact that he was right. Seems like Olette and I did fail to send a quick text saying our friend was ok. But of course that text wasn't going to come any sooner considering she got my boyfriend to fetch the news personally.

"So, is everything ok?" He asked. I nodded and he smiled. "Good. Then shall we be going?" He held my hand and started to pull me over to parking lot.

"Wh-where are we going?" He looked at me and smiled a 'you'll see' kind of smile. Might I add, I hated and loved that smile? I mean sure I didn't need to stick around but I'd like to know what was going on. Of course with Roxas that seemed pretty much impossible.

We got into his car and we drove. Any question I asked pertaining to this secret location went unanswered and it looked like it would remain that way until we reached our destination.

But luckily it wasn't too much of a drive away. I looked out the window to see the serene view of the beach. The secluded one he had taken to me before. I stepped out of the car once he was parked. I inhaled the salt-scented air. "So what brings us here?" I asked.

He stepped out as well. "We are spending time here until early morning." He said it so casually that he must've found it amusing when I had that dumbfounded look on my face. I didn't need to ask for him to answer my next question. "I'll make sure you see that sunrise one way or another. If it involves making you stay up all night, then so be it."

For a boyfriend I so loved, he sure was rotten making me go through this when he knew how dear sleep was to me.

We headed towards the sand with a blanket in hand. There's something about feeling the sand beneath your feet that calms you down. I enjoyed it until we found a spot that wasn't too close to the waters. He set the blanket down and we sat down on it.

"The whole night huh?" I asked.

"That's the plan." He said lying down.

"But it could get boring you know. Just sitting here the whole time." I looked over at him.

"Well we should pass the time then, shouldn't we?" He smiled and sat back up. "So any suggestions?"

I laughed at how unprepared he was. "Hmm…I might." I said remembering what was in my bag. "I'll be right back." I headed towards the car and rummaged through the bag.

"Ah found it!" I held up my camera in triumph. I brought it down to eye level to examine it to make sure things were ok with it. It was fine, but it might've totally been destroyed if I didn't realize I almost dropped it.

It was my camera alright. But not the one I was so used to using. It was the camera that I had gotten from Ventus. I remembered how I went around looking for it after that dinner night with Roxas. I guess I didn't hide it and ended up grabbing it as I left the house. Since before the whole Kairi thing, I was looking for the other. I guess my thoughts just cris-crossed with one another.

I was just staring at it. Not moving, thinking, nothing. Just staring.

"Hey something wrong?" I snapped out of another daze thanks to Roxas. I looked up to see him coming back towards the car. I quickly threw the camera back into the bag and shut the door.

"Nothing!" I ran up to him. He noticed I came to him empty handed. "I guess I didn't have what I was looking for. Sorry didn't mean to get your hopes up." I teased.

He shook his head. "We'll be fine." He said. We walked back to the blanket and I couldn't help but hate myself for glancing back over his shoulder. It's like I was treating the camera as a person who was stalking me. It really did seem that way though.

But despite that, things were fine. We passed hours talking. Playing in the water and messing with each other in the sand. It was something I needed to relieve the stress.

We sat back down and it was much darker out then it had been when we first got there. "How much longer I asked?" I loved how devoted he was to getting me to see a simple sunset, but in all honesty I was about to collapse over.

He looked at his watch then at me. He didn't tell me the time but had a playful smile on him. "What tired already?" He leaned back on his arms.

I rested my head on his knees. "You have no idea. Why does it seem like you have so much energy?" I asked looking up at him hoping to stay awake with that method.

He laughed and grinned. "How can anyone be asleep with you around?"

I blushed. I hope he was being cheesy and not teasing me. "Should we go take a nap in the car?" He suggested. I nodded liking that idea. "Don't worry I'll set an alarm to wake you up in time." I rolled my eyes. Oh _joy_.

We walked into the car and sat in the backseat. He sat up and I rested my head again on his thighs. I must say it was pleasant falling asleep with him being the last person I saw…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I woke up startled and looked around. I saw Roxas fast asleep. I felt cramped. Then I remembered we were taking a 'nap' in his car. I found the source of the noise that woke me up. It was his cell phone with an alarm set. It read 4 o'clock AM.

It finally shut off. Thank goodness. I rested back down on Roxas. It was his turn to wake up startled. So the guy doesn't open his eyes to an annoying alarm but to someone who, carefully mind you, rested on him.

"What did I miss?" He looked around like I had. I chuckled a bit. "Nothing. Sleep ok?" I teased noting his hair looking messier than usual.

He chuckled. "Eh, I don't know. My back kind of hurts." He moved around to try and sit in a better position. I remained where I was, too tired to move. He reached his hand behind his back. I closed my eyes still hearing him moving around to get comfortable.

"Don't tell me this is the reason?" I looked up to see he had my bag in his hand.

"What?" I said. "You didn't see my bag there when you sat down?" I asked.

"I did. But what could you possibly be carrying that makes it so hard and lumpy?" He looked through it as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Just basic stuff. Wallet, sunglasses and my camera…" I stopped and shot back up. "Roxas give that back!" I demanded.

He looked at me. "Why what's wrong?" He laughed. "What are you hiding?" He asked in a joking manner.

And there it was. He pulled out my camera. "So this is what's been killing my back?" He laughed and looked at it. "You should've brought it out earlier. We could've taken pictures."

I didn't say anything and just nodded. It's not like he knew where I got it.

He looked through the lens as if to take a picture of me. He smiled and then looked at it. I think this was where things started to go downhill a bit.

"This is an old camera." It was more of a statement then a question. "I'll get you a new one." He offered.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. You don't need to."

His expression didn't change and it did make me feel a bit worried. "I want to. Then get rid of this one."

"No!" I automatically replied. He looked shocked by my reaction. He wasn't the only one. "That is…that camera, it's probably a family heirloom or something. I shouldn't throw it out just in case." Why did I want to keep that thing? I was complaining about it enough when I saw it before.

"Don't lie to me Naminé." I don't think I ever saw him act like this. "Tell me. Who gave you this?" He held it up shaking it a bit and staring right at me. "Tell me who gave you this?"

I didn't look at him. "I, I don't know."

"Naminé!"

"Ventus, ok!? Ventus!" I shouted back. "Your brother gave it to me while we were dating and I'm sorry I have it but are you really going to get jealous over it?" I wanted to know why he was acting like this.

"You think I'm jealous?" He asked incredulously.

"Well why else are you acting like this!?" I shot back.

"I'm not acting like anything!"

"Roxas don't lie to me!"

He looked away from me. "I'm not lying."

It was quiet. I felt disheartened. I had no idea what was going on or what we were even fighting about. "Roxas…"

He shoved the camera back into the bag. "It looks like it's going to rain. I don't think we can see the sunset." He got out and went into the driver's seat.

He adjusted his seat and mirrors and started the car. He turned around. "Are you coming up here?"

I looked at my bag with the camera in it just tossed aside on the seat. "…No." I muttered.

From the corner of my eye I could see he was going to say something but decided against it. He started to drive off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I hung my head down at the cashier. No matter how many times I ran that through my head I still couldn't get any other answer but jealousy. But why?

Why would he be jealous of Ven? Did he think I would dump him and run off to his brother? No, his _married_ brother? I'm not a home wrecker! But Roxas wouldn't make that kind of conclusion. He's certainly no me. So I really don't know what was going on unless he talked to me.

Of course that hadn't happened this whole week. My head sunk lower. "What am I going to do?"

"About what?" I hadn't hurt the bell over the door chime since I must've been too deep in thought. I looked up ready to slap a smile on my face to greet the customer.

I ended up nearly slipping from surprise. Roxas just walked up to the cashier and looked me right in the eye. It was startling without a doubt. But I was curious as to just exactly what he was doing here. Aren't guys usually too stubborn to make the first move in apologizing?

"I…I'd like to order a coffee." He dropped his head down. "No, what I'm trying to say is…" Oh it really was too funny to see him fumble around with his words. I mean I knew the guy couldn't be absolutely perfect.

I rested my hands on the palm of my hands and smiled at him. "Hold on just a minute." I quickly whipped up two coffees and came back to him. "Let's talk over coffee?" He smiled and nodded.

We sat down and didn't really say anything. He spoke first. "Last week…I…shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

Before it seemed so cute but I didn't find it that way anymore. He was gripping his cup tightly and I noticed circles were starting to form under his eyes. I wondered if it was just over that fight that caused him like this.

I reached out and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry. I'll get rid of the camera if it means that much to you. I didn't mean to-"

Roxas shook his head. "No, it's fine. I want you to keep it. It's fine. I'm sorry. I really am. I…don't know why I reacted that way." He took my hand and held it tightly. "I don't want to fight with you Naminé."

I gave his hand a squeeze. "Roxas…don't worry. It's fine. Really…besides, I can't stay mad at you." I smiled.

He let out a chuckle. "You sure about that?"

I nodded. "Maybe…" I smiled and we both laughed. I thought that were things would be good again.

I thought. I heard the bell this time and got up to greet the customer. Nothing came out of my mouth.

Roxas turned around to see what I was staring at. He got and in front of me. "What do you want?" He asked.

Xion came towards the two of us totally unfazed by Roxas being over-protective. "Well, I didn't expect you here, but I guess it saves me the trouble."

"Are you talking to me or Naminé?" I took a step up but Roxas put his arm out a bit to stop me.

Xion raised her eyebrows. "Isn't it obvious? I came here to ask Naminé where you were since you seem to be avoiding me. I need to talk to you Roxas."

He crossed his arms. "Alright. Talk."

Xion let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry. Let me rephrase. I need to talk to you Roxas, _alone_." Xion turned around. "I'll be at my office until seven tonight. If you don't come I can't assure I won't be here again." She left the café just as fast as she came.

I looked down to see Roxas's hands clenched. It seemed lately, he had a lot to deal with. Me not talking to him about our fight…only made things worse. I came up to him and hugged him from behind. "It seems important. You should go." He turned around and looked at me as if I had turned crazy.

I feigned a smile. "Go. I'll be fine."

Roxas let out a sigh. "She'll be there until seven huh? I think we have time for another cup of coffee." He smiled and sat back down. I went to go grab the coffee.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roxas opened the doors to the office. Inside Xion was sitting at her desk typing away. She didn't look up as he entered.

"I thought you weren't going to show up." She looked up at him as walked to her desk.

He crossed his arms. "Looks like we thought the same thing." He let out a sigh. "Let's just cut to the chase. What do you want Xion."

Xion played with a pen in her hand. "Do you remember when your mother cancelled my scholarships in college and I had to work my ass off to pay for my education? And do you remember when you found out, how furious you were and said you would make it up to me?"

Roxas bit his lip and nodded. "Are you going somewhere with this?"

Xion smiled. "I simply wanted to know if by saying you owe me if that involved breaking up with me." Roxas was about to say something but Xion held up her hand. "Save it. I know. It was for my own good, blah, blah, blah. I understand that, but does Naminé?"

Roxas looked taken aback at the direction she was moving the conversation in. "What are you getting at." He seemed impatient.

"You owe me Roxas. You know it. It would be easy to say that all your guilt and debt with me would go away if you would just marry me. Me, your fiancé. But life isn't that easy, and that's not how I want to marry you. But no matter what you say we will get married. Unless…I cancel it out of my own volition."

Roxas looked up, eye to eye, at Xion for the first time since he entered the office. "What did you say…?"

"It's not fair for me to marry a man with so many lies. It's not fair for me to let a man go to someone he's lying to. So the only way to solve that is if that man tells the truth. So I'm offering you this once in a lifetime opportunity. If you don't go through with it, you can bet we will get married at the next possible date. But if you agree, it can buy you some time. But not much."

Roxas looked at Xion trying to figure her out. "Let's hear it."

"I will cancel the wedding, our wedding. I'll cancel it all." Xion said.

Roxas didn't look like he believed her but she continued on. "I'll cancel that, the engagement, and I'll personally make sure our company deal will go through successfully despite the lack of marriage."

"You would really do all of that? Just like that? What are you conditions?" He still seemed cautious of all of her words.

Xion smiled. "Conditions? No, Roxas not conditions. Just one condition. You fulfill it and if everything plays in your favor I will null everything."

"Go on…"

"You have until the end of this year to tell Naminé everything. Tell her the truth of how all this time it was you she dated. You who hurt her, you who came back and entered her life through lies."

Roxas looked at her not believing her proposition. "What did…what did you say?"

"Save the questions until the end now." She playfully said. "Tell her everything and if she can forgive you our relationship, engagement, and marriage will be called off and gone forever. I promise you that. Now…can you promise me that you'll tell her nothing but the truth?"

Roxas stared at the floor. "That's ridiculous. You expect me to agree to your idea? Our past is ours. It has nothing to do with you nor do you have a right to bring it up again!" His voice rose higher and higher.

Xion looked unfazed by his outburst. "It's like I said. I can't marry a man who carries lies with him. If you don't tell Naminé, I'll tell her everything, Roxas. Everything."

"You little-"

"How would you rather have it Roxas? She's going to find out either way. She should hear it from someone she loves not someone she now sees as her enemy. Why do you look so scared? You have nothing to lose right? If Naminé loves you like truly says she does then this is a bet you can't turn down. You'll win and the engagement will be null. You two could finally be alone. Isn't that what you want?"

Roxas's anger began to subside. "More…more than anything."

"Then will you promise me? Promise you'll go through with our little _bet_?"

"I…I promise."

A smile slowly emerged from Xion's face. "I knew you'd see it my way."

Roxas turned around. "Anything else?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Nope."

Roxas left the office slamming the door. Xion let out a sigh when he left the room. Luxord entered the room as soon as Roxas left. "Miss?"

She looked up and gave him a meek smile. "Everything's arranged Luxord?"

"Yes, everything is set up for you. And we're still keeping an eye on her." He added in.

Xion closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Well she won't be running the show anymore. It's time to cut the strings Luxord. Everything is now into play. All we need is-"

"Luck?" He chuckled.

Xion smiled in amusement. "Perhaps. Only time will tell. Of course the end of the year can come by in a flash. I'm interested to see how the situation develops."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Preview_

"How did you find out?"

"I…I'll marry her."

"Has he made any progress?"

"I think I may have an idea, Naminé."

"If I apologized, would you forgive me?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: So I'm exhausted guys! Sorry that I don't have time or energy to write chapter 17 analysis up. It'll be by Monday night though! So drop off a review and let me hear your thoughts on why you think Roxas acted 'jealous.' Then you can find out if you were right or not when I get the analysis up. Please and thank you!


	18. Another Proposal

Spring Waltz

Summary: Live for the future and forget the past. Simple enough right? So what do you when the person you hated most waltzed back in your life, literally?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: I'm aliveeeee! Hello everyone~ Yes I know it's been a looong time. Eep sorry for that! You know how it is, school, balancing friends and family, me time and just the fact of trying to get my inspiration back. But here it is! Chapter 18!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You are not going to like this." Axel came in to Roxas's office.

Roxas looked up and let out a sigh. "What now?" If he wasn't busy working, he'd be busy mulling about on the recent bet he had made with Xion. In words it seemed so simple but in reality he didn't have a clue on how to bring it up.

"She is good." Axel said presenting his boss a folder. "We finally got access. She sure is secretive if it took some time for Zexion to get this much information." He referred to how very little was in the folder. "I couldn't help but, you know, glance over things and let me tell you it is not pretty."

Roxas put his work down and opened the folder carefully looking through its content. His eyes widened and narrowed after the information he read soaked in. He closed the folder in disgust. "She has it all planned out doesn't she? That conniving mother of mine." Roxas got up and grabbed his coat from Axel.

"Had a feeling you would be needing that. Want any of us to go?" He asked.

Roxas shook his head. "I'm the only one she'll listen to…well attempt to anyway. She'll try to get her way out of this no matter what we do." He left the room with his close workers watching.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Naminé I want you to take the rest of the day off." Tifa demanded rather than suggested.

I shook my head. "Honestly, I'm fine." Tifa gave me a hard stare making me shrink back a bit. True I had mixed up 4 different orders today. True I had broken 2 plates and a cup. True I walked into the wall about 3 times. Honestly thought, I was fine.

I guess I wasn't convincing enough because I still ended up outside of the café being expected to head home. I didn't want to go home. I figure what was the point? Nothing seemed to be going right, and going there wouldn't solve anything.

I walked around the city. Olette had lost her job. I knew she had one as of now but she never once opened up with us as to why she lost one in the first place. It irked me to no end. Then today I go and find out the rent for the café nearly tripled just like that. It was mind boggling and all these bad things seemed all too coincidental for my likings.

Perhaps my mind was a bit too preoccupied to be working properly…or maybe it was the first step for Tifa to laying me off. Made sense. If rent was tripled then pay would be less for employees so it would just be easier to cut off the straggler of the group altogether.

If that were to happen, would it be too degrading to ask my boyfriend for a job at his company? But then again people would think I'd be hired because of our relationship not my skill…my mind often wanders about too much. I didn't know what I was going to do.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Xion looked up from her work once Luxord came in. "Has he made any progress?" She asked. Luxord shrugged. "He's entering the office as we speak. Someone has notified me." He answered.

Xion frowned. "Is it too early to set the plan into notion?" She thought about it for a second and then nodded her head. "I believe the timing will almost be perfect."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roxas stormed into his mother's office but didn't say anything. She looked up as if it was normal occurrence. "Yes?"

Roxas threw the folder at her. She didn't move. "A present for me? Roxas you shouldn't have."

"Cut the act." He nearly spat.

She pushed the folder aside. "Obviously you know what's going on." She rested her head on her hands ever so gracefully. "How did you find out?"

"Does it matter? Why are you doing this!" He shouted.

She leaned back in her chair. "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. I am only trying to protect you. We don't need weeds in this family. There's only one way to take care of this."

"You don't have to take care of anything!" Roxas raised his voice higher. "You always meddle with everyone and everything. Just leave us alone! You've bothered us once, I'm not letting you do it again!" He slammed his fist on her desk.

She kept her cool despite the chastising her son gave her. "If you know what has happened why are you letting it happen Roxas? You're the one causing this for yourself. You would think that knowing this has happened before she would think twice before dating you again." Roxas flinched at the statement. "Oh? Tell me son…is there something you're hiding from me?"

Roxas didn't look at her. "Nothing."

Roxas's mother gave her son a nefarious grin. "Now, now, don't tell me…I need to make her writhe in pain. The poor girl is probably breaking by now. One by one everyone is being hurt. And little does she know that it's all her doing it. Should I tell her Roxas? Should I ease her pain? Tell her she's the dirty little weed spreading her misfortune to everyone. Tell her she's a persistent little weed who can't keep her hands off my son and doesn't even seem to realize it?"

Roxas looked at the floor. "I…I'll marry her."

His mom had a moment where her face showed surprise. "Certainly not-"

"I'll marry her! Xion! I'll marry her! Are you happy? I'll marry her!" Roxas sunk to his knees. "Just please…don't hurt Naminé. Just leave her alone. Don't hurt…Naminé."

She grinned. "Now why couldn't we have settled this earlier Roxas? I feel horrible. My poor son on his knees to his mother for dreadful scum." She showed no actual regret or sympathy. "Xemnas. Get him out of my sight." She called her worker.

He came and picked up Roxas off of the floor and started to escort him out. "Xemnas, just a moment." She looked at Roxas. "I have one more condition. That is, if you want that precious of yours to be left alone. A month from today, I want you out of here Roxas. Don't come back until the New Year. You'll be refreshed and hopefully your mind will be clear of that pest. Maybe you can wed Xion in peace by then." She motioned for Xemnas that she was done.

Outside Roxas escaped from the man's grip. "Conditions. That's all my life is about right now." He left the building and looked at the top where his mother's office was. "One month to tell her? What do I do…?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I found myself at Kairi's apartment. I found myself at Kairi's apartment scolding her. I don't think the girl realized that she was to be stress free. Not only did I find her still working on her new fashion line, but she had started a baby clothing line. Goodness this girl.

I felt bad for coming to rant about my life situation right now. As much work as she was doing, she seemed happy to be doing all of it. But like the best friend that she is, she took a break and listened to what was going on.

"Honestly, I agree with you Naminé. There's just no way all these bad things could happen just one after another. Are you sure we shouldn't go with Selphie's idea? You know, kidnap Xion?"

I laughed. "Strangely enough Kairi…I don't even think she's doing all of this. I mean as much as she wants to be with Roxas…during the times we talked, she was always the romantic kind of person. If you ask me going behind someone's back and making their life miserable seems like the start of a romantic relationship."

Kairi shrugged. "Possibly. But you never know. All is fair in love and war. She probably thinks whatever she's doing is right and romantic." She got up and headed back to her desk. "You should probably get going. Your boyfriend wants to go on a date." I raised my eyebrow. "Sorry read your texts while you were in the bathroom. You two are cute." She winked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "What are we in high school?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roxas waited outside of Naminé's apartment building. He just wanted to see her. Even if it was just a bit. Roxas paced back and forth. "If I think positively about it…if I tell Naminé before I go, it won't matter if she forgives me. I would've won the bet with Xion and I probably wouldn't have to even leave her in the first place. Everything would work out…right?"

"Roxas!" He looked up to see his girl running up to him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I ran up to him and gave him a kiss. Despite having the worst of worries, somehow seeing him made everything go away. "Did Leon not let you in? Sorry probably should have told him to."

Roxas shook his head. "I figured why wait for you to get in your apartment." He chuckled uneasily.

"Everything ok?" I asked him. I thought I had seen him pace back and forth a bit.

He nodded…lying to me. "If I apologized, would you forgive me?" He asked out of nowhere.

I looked at him oddly. "Where did that come from?"

"Answer the question." He gently prodded me.

"Hmm…I guess it depends on what you did. But you've been so good to me Roxas. What could you possibly have to apologize for?" I laughed. He didn't seem to react so it worried me a bit. "Roxas…"

"What do you want to do for our date?" He suddenly changed the topic.

I didn't answer. "Roxas what were you talking about just now?"

He didn't answer me but took my hand. "It's almost dinner time. Let's grab some food and decide from there." I hated that he was avoiding my question but I felt that I shouldn't prod too much at the same time. I frowned as I followed him.

We ended up at the restaurant we went to on our first date. Odd. I always imagined if we came here again, it wouldn't be as awkward as the first time, but somehow it was even worse.

Roxas let out a sigh. "Sorry for earlier. I guess, I should talk about it. I will be apologizing to you Naminé. The thing is…I'm leaving."

I couldn't quite grasp what he was saying. "Leaving…?"

He seemed to catch my confusion. "Oh no! Not leaving you! I mean yes…but not in that way!" He sighed. "What I mean is…I have to take care of some business things. Kind of like when I went to Australia. I'm not sure where I'm going at the moment…but I won't be back until January."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. We had to be apart again…and for an awfully long time it seemed like from his tone. "When do you leave?" I asked.

Roxas messed around with the food on his plate. "A week after Olette's wedding." He mumbled.

That was coming up fast. "Then…can't I come with you? I might not have a job." I joked…sort of.

Roxas shook his head. "I don't think you have to worry about that. I won't let that happen to you." He said as if to fix his first sentence.

"What do we do then? Can we be apart that long?" I asked. I didn't want him to go. I couldn't help but be selfish. After all that's happened, I wanted to know that I could at least hang onto him.

He shook his head. "I think I may have an idea, Naminé." The next thing he did…I wouldn't have expected in a million years. At least not in the situation we were in.

Suddenly I found Roxas, my Roxas pulling out a small box opening it to reveal a ring inside it. "I may be engaged, but that doesn't mean I'm in love with her. I'm in love with you. And maybe…if we make it past everything that's to come, you would marry me. Then I'd never have to leave your side again. I've thought long and hard about this, and I think it's the best decision I can make."

The ring was breathtaking. I stared at it in awe and thought about what Roxas had said. It's true. If we were married we wouldn't have to be separated. I thought that was a wonderful thing. I was so happy. So overjoyed that he was fighting for our relationship. I was worried the past would repeat itself.

I outstretched my hand and closed the box. "More than anything I would love that." Of course reality set in and he was still engaged. "When you come back, let's talk about the rest of our life together." I smiled at him. "Right now…I don't think it's the right time or place. But when you come back, we can start all over." I smiled at him. "I love you Roxas. I want to be with you. I hate that you have to leave. But I'll wait for you. So please, the next time you see me after Olette's wedding. Ask me again. I'll give you my answer then."

I was worried he wouldn't like my answer. He smiled and put the ring back in his pocket. "I love you Naminé." He got up and leaned in to kiss me. When he pulled away…things seemed ok. Everything was right with the world it felt. Maybe, just maybe things would slowly fall into place. But for now I didn't want to worry about such things. I wanted to spend the rest of the time I had with him left. Time without worries of my friends or my job. Time without my past with Ven or of now with Xion interfering.

This was our moment.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Preview_

"This isn't mine. Here you take it."

"I think giving her this is the best I can do."

"Let me explain, please."

"I'm sorry. I should've talked to you first."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone! And sorry it's not a very long chapter. But at least I came out from under my rock. And hopefully this chapter helped spark more of a writing thing for me to keep this story going! Thanks for reading and drop a review! Much appreciated my faithful fans! Please check out my poll! Much love!


	19. The Truth

Spring Waltz

Summary: Live for the future and forget the past. Simple enough right? So what do you when the person you hated most waltzed back in your life, literally?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Chapter 19! Better than half a year to wait for the next chapter huh?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We were at a week from Olette's wedding. Her wedding plans had managed to ride over all the bumps and here we were trying on our dresses. It was a bittersweet moment. Another one of my good friends was getting married. She was so happy.

Her wedding meant a lot of losses too. No more single Olette. Less time for cake meetings I suppose. After the wedding no more Roxas for the longest time it felt like.

My phone rang interrupting my thoughts of losing my beloved. I picked it up in the dressing room. "Hello…yes this is she." I find it amusing how I nod while on the phone even though no one can see me. Especially if I'm in a dressing room. "Really? Really! That's great! Thank you so mu-…Oh, that wasn't mentioned…Yes, I understand. Thank you very much." I hung up.

"Naminé come out! We still have to make adjustments for you." I heard Olette call. I came out and I guess I wasn't very good at hiding my disappointment.

"What's wrong Nams?" I was too fazed by the call to snap at Selphie and that hated nickname of mine.

"Remember that job that the photography company offered me? Well, I got it." They all clapped for me, and I was sorry I had to end it short. "There's a catch. The job placement is in France." Now came the gasps.

"All the way in France? Why?" Kairi asked. "I mean it's your dream to go there but you wouldn't be vacationing…you'd actually have to live there!"

I nodded. "For a year. It's probably the best job offer I have ever gotten. Should I take it?"

Olette took my hands. "Speaking for all of us, we're all thrilled and we definitely agree you should take it. With technology these days we can keep in touch." The girls nodded in agreement. "But I swear if you leave before my wedding, Naminé I will go Kairi on you and chop your toes off." Yikes, a bride to be can be scary.

We all laughed to help lighten the mood. Of course I still felt a bit uneasy. I would be leaving the exact same time as Roxas. The coincidence was a bit eerie.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Xion hung up the phone. "I think giving her this is the best I can do." Xion said to Luxord.

"Everything is in place?" He asked her and she nodded.

"It's up to Roxas to play the final move. Both are going away. When they come back it's a new start for everyone. And it's all up to Roxas telling the truth and how Naminé takes it. Who do you think has the better luck Luxord? To get the happy ending?" She smiled at her right hand man.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After the fitting was done, I rushed over to Roxas's office. This was something he had to hear in person. If I was leaving for such a period of time he had to know straight from me eye to eye. Of course I was secretly hoping he would come with me. It was, after all, a dream of mine to be with him in France.

For once the secretary office was empty. I had gotten used to not always expecting Larxene but usually Demyx or Axel and sometimes even Zexion was in her chair. Odd.

I was going to enter the office regardless but I ended up hiding in the recesses of Larxene's desk. The glass door to his office opened but rather Ventus came out instead.

"Guess he isn't here." He let out a sigh. "I really needed to talk to him too." His wife followed him out. "What about again?" She asked.

Ven let out a sigh. "I really think he needs to tell Naminé. Not just because of the pressure that witch is putting on him but how the pressure is getting to me too. I feel like I could just see her somewhere and the truth would just come pouring out."

My eyes widened. What did Roxas have to tell me? I stood silent to see if Ven would say anything else. I really hoped he would try to sit down at Larxene's desk.

"Finally you take my side. I thought Naminé should've known the truth all along. He played it out too much and put you, his brother by _blood_ no less, in a position where someone you barely know harbors a huge hatred for you apparently." Her voice seemed to get higher and higher. I'm pretty sure she was still pregnant. I prayed Kairi wouldn't become so shrill when she got to this stage.

I could hear Ven sitting down and thank goodness at a chair on the other side of the room. "I know Aqua, but I mean…it is his chance to be with Naminé again." Again?

Aqua huffed. "Your point? At least the first time it was out of pure love. This time around it's just all lies. How can they, at least she, know it is true love again? Don't give me that look Ven. I know I'm bit of a romanticist but you know very well how right I am. Naminé has it ingrained in her head so well now that you hurt her and Roxas was the other brother who came swooping in to sweep her off her feet and-"

Ven interrupted her. "I know, I know. You're going to say next that Roxas was the one who was with Naminé all along and I did nothing wrong so therefore I shouldn't be dragged in all this and Roxas should man up and tell Naminé that it was him and her. Always him and her." He sighed. "Of course the way we say it probably would have Naminé running off." He let out a slight chuckle.

I slowly got up behind the desk. "Roxas lied…?" The two looked as about dead as I probably did when they saw I had come out from behind the desk.

"Naminé how long-"

I cut Ven. "You and I never dated…did we?"

"Well I wouldn't say never." Aqua shot him a glare. "We did go on that one date to get Aqua jealous and get Roxas to have the nerve to ask you out next time around." He looked uneasy in his seat.

I was still trying to get a grasp on the pieces of information I just heard. "I dated Roxas. He left me. And he lied to me…to get me back. Is this some twisted joke?" I said on the verge of hysteria.

Ven didn't say anything. It seemed as if he lost his voice. Aqua came up to me. "Don't you remember Naminé? I understand you were hurt badly back then and-"

"Aqua!" She turned to Ven who miraculously found his voice. "She needs to know Ven."

I stood there waiting for an answer to all this. "Well?" Then I thought, I didn't want to hear anymore, at least not from them. I rushed to get out of the room.

"Naminé!" Ventus got up but I didn't want to talk to him even more now. "Let me explain, please." I could hear him call out. I ignored his plea.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It wasn't until I was safely away from everything and in my bedroom that I realized I was shaking. I could tell a mix of emotions was going on in my head right now. I felt angered and betrayed that Roxas had kept such a lie from me. On the other hand a part of me yearned for him even more because I needed him to comfort me and that he loved me so much to do such a thing.

The more I tried to calm myself down, the anger settled down better than the yearning. When it comes right down to it, he lied. He tricked me about my past and involved others just as Ventus had said.

Ventus. I felt awful for harboring hatred like that towards him when he never did anything. I hated myself now for not being able to remember and let myself be thrown into such a trick. Even if Roxas had spilled the beans to me first, how could I believe such a chicanery man now?

The clock ticked in my room and I felt with each 'tic toc' I was being wound back into time further and further collecting bits and pieces of my scattered memory of that time. Slowly putting the pieces together no matter how painful it seemed to be. At least it was the truth.

_The door opened revealing a boy with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. He took one look at us and shouted towards the stairs. "Hey Ventus, your date is here." Sure enough coming down those stairs was the other half to the pair. Yellow spiky hair and all._

_He looked in my direction and smiled. "You look beautiful. I can't wait for our date!"_

That's right. I went on a date with Ventus. One date, one time. From then on…they had all been Roxas.

"_Can I ask you something?" I frowned because I didn't want to seem hesitant._

_He looked up from the homework he was doing. "Hmm?"_

"_Back then…before we started dating you and your brother had a plan correct? I went on a date with him once. I owed him and it was to get another girl he liked jealous. Were you part of it too?"_

_He crossed his arms. "How long have you known?" I couldn't tell if he was mad or frustrated that I brought up the topic._

"_You know what never mind." I grabbed another homework assignment to do but instead he took my hand before I could._

_I looked at him and he smiled. "We can talk about it if you want. I'm not mad." It was genuine…his words. I sat back and listened. "I didn't like the idea of making her jealous but I can't complain. I got you didn't I?"_

Things would've had been fine. If he hadn't broken my heart to pieces the way he did in our final moments.

"_So that's it? You're just going to admit you cheated and leave it at that!" My voice I wished for it to become louder but it was obvious that I was shaking._

"_You want me to lie?" He asked with a rather cold tone._

"_You promised!" I yelled. "You said you loved me, so why! You don't apologize and you don't even try to ask for us to work it all out? If something is wrong, why won't you tell me? I thought-"_

"_I think it's best if we end this. I'm getting tired." He interrupted me. "It's better this way don't you think?"_

"_Better what way!" I was getting exhausted trying to make sense of what he was saying. Nothing made sense. "What are you tired of? Shouldn't I be the one saying that? Shouldn't I!" I yelled again._

"_I'm tired of lying. Lying to you and lying to myself. Aren't you? Come on? In love? What are we thinking? We're only in high school. This was nothing."_

"_That's not true. I don't feel that way at all. And I know you don't feel that way either."_

"_You don't know any-"_

"_Then say it to my face. If you're tired then look me in the eyes and tell it to me!"_

_He looked at me eye to eye. "We're done."_

And like the coward that he was, he lied to get his way back into my life. It really is selfish of him. To get with another girl than when things don't work out years later he finds me and tries to wheedle his way back in. And who am I? The foolish girl who came to him like the rats to the piper.

My phone rang. It snapped me back into reality. How long did it take for me to be consumed with hatred all over again? This time for the true culprit of my pain. I looked at who was calling. Speak of the devil.

I answered it. "Hello, Roxas." He wanted to know if I was available tonight. "Yeah, I am." He wanted to go out to dinner tonight. "That sounds great!" He said he loved me. "I love you too." You liar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We went out to dinner together. I laughed and I joked and we talked and snuggled. The usual. Why was I being so calm? I wasn't. I was wondering if he planned to tell me the truth anytime soon. Didn't seem like it.

I could understand it was a tough thing to bring up. I could've understood more if I found this out when we first started to date. I would give him until Olette's wedding. If he didn't confess by then, I had no trouble leaving a guy who lied to me…no matter how much I had loved him.

Waiting for the truth can seem agonizing. I felt as if I was suspended in time and all the while time was speeding through as if someone had pressed fast forward and I was stuck on pause. Before I knew it I found myself in front of the mirror, staring at me as Kairi put the finishing touches to my hair.

"There, all finished." She beamed as if she created a masterpiece. "Now if only I could be finished with this." She pointed to her stomach. Only Kairi could pull off being a gorgeous bridesmaid…and be pregnant at the same time.

"Oh hush. You're due in a couple of weeks. Be thankful you're not about to pop now on Olette's day." She nodded. "Oh that would be bad. She would accuse me for life of stealing her thunder." I nodded. My point exactly.

I took a peep out of the room we're in. "To think we'll all be soon watching our dearest friend getting married." I beamed.

Selphie smiled. "And it has to be either you or me to get that bouquet. We have to get married next!" Selphie said with a determined look. I wonder if Pence knew of her plans yet.

I didn't plan on getting married anytime soon. Roxas had proposed. I left that bit out from the girls. I'm sure they would be furious with me for breaking it off with him but after they learned why, they'd be raging at him for allowing me to enter a marriage with lies.

He still hadn't informed me of anything. I dropped subtle hints but I was never good at that. Plus I always seem to get caught up when it came to that. It wasn't easy.

Kairi handed me my bouquet that I would be walking down the aisle with. That's right. I was walking down the aisle with him. I could hear music. The ceremony would start soon.

Olette came out and she was beautiful, as a bride should look. I smiled. Today despite what happens, I will be happy. My dear friend is starting her life with someone she loves. I just had to remember that.

We hustled and bustled to the ceremony entrance and one by one each of us bridesmaid linked arms with the groomsman.

"Isn't this magnificent?" Roxas whispered to me and I nodded. "I always pretended to have a wedding as a child." I whispered back. "Then I grew up and stopped. Of course we met in high school and I had those dreams again of marrying you." I looked to the side to see him nod. He dropped his guard. "Oh silly me, I wanted to marry Ventus. Isn't that right, Roxas?" None of us said anything further as we were at the end of our march and the bride was entering.

Throughout the ceremony I couldn't help but notice he had a morbid look on his face. No matter. Today was Olette's day. Not mine. And certainly not Roxas's.

The ceremony was beautiful. I cried, as I always do at weddings. Pretty soon it was time for their first dance as husband and wife. From prior experience they hired an orchestra, not as grand as Kairi's, to play their first song.

And taking Kairi's example, one by one we all joined in.

"Do you remember when we first dance together?" I asked Roxas sweetly. He smiled at me. "I do." I snuggled into his chest during the song. "Tell me about it." I asked earnestly.

"It was at Kairi's wedding. Don't you remember you silly girl?" He teased me. He killed his last chance.

I removed myself from his chest. "Funny, the first time I remembered us dancing was when you asked me out for the first time. I was wearing a blue dress. Your favorite color because it looks best on me. Do you remember Roxas?" The song was slowly coming to an end.

"That was Ventus." He lied again.

"You're right. Why don't you keep feeding me lies?" I was so emotionally drained by now. These past weeks memories flooded and pained me and the lies made them so much worse than it could've been. I was furious at him.

"Naminé, I-" I cut him off. "Are you going to explain yourself now? Sorry but I believe it's too late." The song ended and I found myself getting off the dance floor as fast as I could.

He followed me outside. "I'm sorry. I should've talked to you first." After all those lies, that was all he could say? I turned to face him.

"Do you have any idea how painful it was…to see you with…I don't know who the hell she was! You broke my heart Roxas. Smashed it too pieces and you tried to put it together only to smash it again."

"Naminé I didn't mean-" I wasn't going to let him have a say. He had enough.

"What was your plan Roxas? To just sweep me off my feet then leave me all over again? Tell me do you enjoy seeing me in pain? Do you enjoy feeding me lie after lie to fit your needs? Oh don't think I'm only blaming you. I have myself to blame for being so stupid and believing all of it. Then you drag your brother into this. And you know what? I'm blaming him too! No, not for the reason you wanted me to blame him for. He never did anything to me. I blame him for not once telling me that it was his low life brother all along I dated. I loved. I pined for. I hated. The brother who lied to me."

Besides my heavy breathing I found that it was silent outside. There was so much more I wanted to throw at him but he just stood there not even wanting to retaliate. Not even wanting to try and salvage what was left of this 'relationship' if there was even anything to save. He was just like the Roxas that I knew so long ago. He never changed. Nothing changed about us. Except this time…I would be breaking it off.

"I'm through with you Roxas. I never want you coming back into my life. I don't need to find out what 'third time's the charm' means with us. I don't want to hear any of your excuses for what you did. You can go be with Xion now. Your mother will be content, and I will too. I pray that Xion knows what she's getting herself into." And I left him.

I entered back into the room. I did not cry. I was past that by now. Besides, if I needed too, I could on the plane. The one that was leaving right after Olette's wedding. The one taking me to France. Today was her day. I would be happy for her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roxas stood there. He didn't budge even long after Naminé had left. "Roxas?" Ventus called out to him. "You've been out here for awhile…"

"That's right…Olette invited you and Aqua to the wedding. That was kind of her." His voice was monotonous.

Ventus frowned at the sight of his brother looking so lost and distraught. "Roxas I-"

"Thanks Ventus…for being there for me. You truly are a good brother. I'm sorry. You and Aqua take care." He started gather himself.

"You make it sound like you're going somewhere." Roxas nodded. "I am. Business trip. I won't be anywhere near here. You won't be dragged into my lies. Naminé won't be hurt by my lies. I can stop lying…"

Ven's eyes widened. "Naminé and you-"

"It's over Ven." He chuckled. "Then again it started with a lie. Maybe nothing had started in the first place. I messed up big time. Now I'm paying the price." He looked through the windowed doors. "The couple look really happy. I'll worry about this some other time. Right now it's their moment. Come on. Let's go enjoy what's left of the wedding."

Ventus watched hopelessly as his brother went inside. "Roxas…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The wedding was a grand time after. I ignored everything prior and smiled as Olette was beaming with joy. I looked at the time and nudged Kairi. She passed the message on to Kairi. Olette only had to throw her bouquet left and head off in a 'just married' car with Hayner and I could leave. I didn't want to miss all of that before I left.

Olette smiled at us. "Ready everyone?" Her back facing us she flung that bouquet far. I watched it with no intention of catching it. Some lady with a wine glass in her hand, real smart by the way, bumped into me during the tussle of the crowd. She ended up spilling on my arms. At least it wasn't the dress. I held out my hands with disgust. This woman…honestly what was she thinking trying to catch a bouquet with wine glass in tow.

Before I knew it the bouquet was in my hands. There were 'congrats' and 'awww' heard around me. I looked at it. It made me angry just looking at it. "This isn't mine. Here you take it." I handed it to Selphie. She gave me a perplexed look but was rather happy to have the bouquet at the same time.

Olette's wedding was ending. I cried one last time as I watched her go off in the car. I'm not sure if it was for her…or for me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Preview_

"It's like you said. Love is like a dance floor."

"It's over. For real this time."

"It could be your last chance!"

"This could be our closure."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Wow quite a heavy chapter in my opinion. So I know you all pretty much hate me for giving a fast update only to separate our favorite couple. Forgive me! Haha I hope you all enjoyed it! Drop a review and let me know what you think! Keep on your toes for the final chapter coming up!


	20. Spring Waltz

Spring Waltz

Summary: Live for the future and forget the past. Simple enough right? So what do you when the person you hated most waltzed back in your life, literally?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Chapter 20! Wow the last chapter! Thank you everyone who has been patient and stuck with me, Roxas and Naminé to the very end! If you still wish to read some of my works, I have a new story up titled _Smile Again._ Now then, I hope you enjoy the final chapter to Spring Waltz!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naminé opened the windows to let in some fresh air into her apartment. In the far off distance she could see the outline of the Eiffel Tower. Had she not taken hundreds of pictures of the same scenery before, she would have grabbed her camera.

She inhaled and exhaled and smiled at the beautiful weather. Her phone rang disrupting the tranquil morning. She walked over it to see an unknown number. "_Bonjour?"_

"Speaking the language already? Well I can't judge much since you just said one word." Naminé blinked as she listened to the voice on the other line. "Surprised?" The voice laughed on the other end.

"I hope you realize how much this is going to cost me." Naminé said in English now. "Unless you would like to pay for this as well."

The familiar laugh rang in Naminé's ears. "Look outside!"

Naminé walked back to her window and looked around until her eyes landed on someone familiar. "Xion!" She shouted at the girl and into the phone.

"See! Now you don't have to worry about the charges!" Xion yelled back at her. "I'll be down in a second!" Naminé said as she hung up and scrambled downstairs.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Go."

"What? I just got here." Roxas said placing his clothes into a closet.

"Oh come on! We all know you were the smarter twin. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You should go! It could be your last chance!" Ventus tried to encourage his brother.

Roxas sighed. "We don't even know if she'll be there. Has Aqua's ideas caught onto you? Speaking of…shouldn't you be home…with your wife and child instead of pestering me?" Roxas said putting away other belongings.

"Look, I know you're hurt so I'm going to ignore that hurtful comment." Roxas threw a shirt at his twin's face. "I'm going to pretend that didn't happen either."

"Ventus, give it up. It's over. For real this time. Naminé and I…we're a thing of the past." Roxas sighed putting away his suitcase.

Ventus frowned seeing he wasn't going to listen. "You have a month. At least tell me you'll think about it?"

Roxas shrugged. "Maybe."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The two girls sat at a café Naminé had recommended for them. Xion took a sip of her drink before taking an envelope out of her bag.

"Here." She slid it across the table in front of Naminé.

Naminé started to open it. "Don't tell me you flew all the way here just to hand me a letter. You rich kids these days." Naminé teased. She pulled out a card and read its content. Her eyes widened as she did. "No!" She looked at Xion who nodded in confirmation. "Ah! I knew he proposed but I had no clue when the date would be! It's just perfect timing! It's…wait. Did you tell Selphie to have it that day?"

Xion shrugged. "I might've pulled some strings. What? Not sick of France yet?" Xion smiled. "It will be good to have you back. What do you have left to do here?"

Naminé put down her drink. "Just a couple of photo shoots. My time here is almost up so I decided to ease up on the work. I need to worry about packing things as well. Have I told you how much I appreciated this opportunity?" Naminé told her friend.

Xion nodded. "Only about a hundred times. And that was just over e-mail too." She put her cup down as well. "You know…Roxas was invited too."

Naminé looked up at Xion. "Hmm? Was he? No matter. I would still go. It's one of my best friend's wedding after all!"

Xion shook her head. "That's not what I meant. Have you two…talked at all since that day?" Xion asked hesitantly.

Naminé smiled and shook her head. "I told you when I left. He's all yours. Why did you break it off? I thought all along you wanted to be with him."

"Hmm, I guess…I never really thought Roxas was mine." Xion shrugged. "But back to what I was hinting at. If you two were to meet at the wedding…do you think you would-"

"It's like you said. Love is like a dance floor." Naminé interrupted. "A girl's feet gets tired dancing to the same tune for a long time. I just don't think there's anything left for me and Roxas." Naminé said holding her cup and staring at its contents.

Xion frowned. "How can you even say that when you two haven't even seen each other in like a year?" She looked at her watch. "I have a meeting soon." She got up and left some money on the table. "We'll catch up some more soon. Before I leave." She started to leave and then turned back. "Promise me something. No, if you can't promise me, then think of it as calling us even for me giving you all this." Xion took her hand. "The next time you see Roxas, if you feel anything at all…just go with that feeling. No matter what it is."

Naminé frowned. "But Xion-"

"Promise!" She said stubbornly.

Naminé sighed. "Okay, okay. Geez you just had to get me a job in France didn't you? Can't I just pay you back slowly rather than go through with that promise?"

Xion shook her head with a smile. "Remember you promised!" She shouted as she headed to a car that had pulled up for her.

Naminé waved goodbye to her friend. "We've come along a long way since then." Naminé thought back to when she thought Xion had been an enemy. "Maybe…it'll be like that way with Roxas." She shook her head dismissing a thought like that. "I have a photo shoot to get to." She said leaving a tip on the table before leaving.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Xion sat in the car as the driver took her to her destination. "Still trying to make a gamble Miss Xion?" Luxord asked her.

Xion nodded and smiled. "What can I say? I'm a risk it all kind of person." She looked out of the window and the scenery.

_Roxas approached Xion at her office. "Looks like…you win."_

_Xion looked up at him. "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, that we're getting married." He sighed. "Naminé found out."_

"_Found out as in you didn't tell her?" Xion asked and Roxas nodded. "I didn't think…that would happen." Roxas gave her a puzzled look. "Weren't you wanting that after all this time?" He asked her._

_Xion shook her head. "Back when we dated, of course I fell in love with you Roxas. Any girl would. I told you always that it was your mother who caused our riff. But in reality…it was always Naminé. Your mother was just my excuse to let you go. I figured by setting all of this up I could pay you back for all you've done for me."_

_Roxas looked lost and Xion knew she would have to explain more to him._

"_After college, I worked really hard to get to where I am today. I wanted to use it to help you. After I set up everything in place. I went to your mother and told her to arrange our engagement. I know what she wants. Power. Think of it. Two of the strongest companies merging together would delight her to no end. I told her however, if I ever pulled off the engagement, she would take the blame for it and leave both companies alone."_

"_And my mother listened?" Roxas said in disbelief._

"_Barely. I had to hurt Naminé like that…on the day we announced our 'engagement' to prove it to her. But after I took my next step. I made our deal. I thought Naminé would never leave you. So it would break off our engagement."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_The reason I got you the job in France is because I figured with you and Roxas both being away, she would never believe it was you who caused our engagement to be called off. She would leave you alone and because I called it off, she would leave Roxas alone."_

_Naminé listened to her friend. The two were sitting waiting for Naminé's flight. "Naminé. Please tell me you're not getting on this flight to get away from Roxas."_

_Naminé stayed silent for a bit. "Thank you Xion, for this opportunity. But…I'm sorry. I don't think I can go back to Roxas. I just…don't think I can."_

"_Naminé…" Xion never imagined this to happen. _

"_But to think you went through all this. Thank you. And…I'm so sorry to have ever thought badly of you Xion. So sorry…" _

Xion remembered how both friends had apologized to her and tears seemed to stream down both their faces. When they both apologized, she didn't care if they hated her, as long as they were together.

But they weren't.

"On second thought Luxord. I guess I should quit while I'm down. Maybe…it's best to let the pieces fall where they will." Xion finally said.

Luxord smiled at his boss. "Sometimes, that's the best gamble you can make."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_One month later_

Selphie gushed when she saw me go through the doors of the room she was using to get ready. "You made it!" She jumped up and down out of joy. "I am so glad! I was so worried you wouldn't be able to come back in time or just the shame of being the last of the group to get married."

I could feel the vein in my forehead want to pop out. Did she really need to add in that last part? I slapped a smile on my face…one that didn't look so malicious at her. "Congratulations Selphie! I'm so glad I could make it." And I really was happy.

"You should've told me sooner! I wanted you to be a part of my wedding!" She said as she sat down so Kairi could make some last minute adjustments to the dress.

Kairi and Olette nodded. "Naminé we missed you terribly and you couldn't shoot a quick email saying you were coming?"

I chuckled. "Sorry. I barely made it on to the plane in time!" I smiled. I took out my camera. "I can always be an extra photographer!"

Selphie smiled approving of the idea and the girls hugged me. "Ooh I wish we could all just have cake right now." Selphie exclaimed.

The girls and I laughed. "Um, earth to Selphie you're getting married!" Kairi reminded her.

I laughed. "Alright, well I guess I'll see you soon walking down those aisles!" I put my bag down in the room and walked out with just my camera.

I took tons of pictures of where the ceremony would take place and of course the people involved in the wedding. I guess by the third time of being in a friend's wedding, one does get a little envious.

I noticed people around me started to find a seat. Looks like the ceremony would start soon. I sat down and looked around me.

"Oh, Naminé." I turned my head to the left to see I was sitting next to old acquaintances.

"Aqua, Ventus, how are you?" I asked.

"We're good. Are you back from France?" Ventus asked. "Have you se-" The music started to play and we decided to catch up later.

I think, a year away from here was good for me. I felt like I was back and starting all over. I looked up at the sky to see the flowering trees. It was brilliant of Selphie to hold her wedding outside. It was a nice spring day. And spring was a perfect time for new beginnings. It was a perfect day for them to start their new lives together.

After the ceremony, Selphie asked me to take pictures with the bride and groom and the various guests. I did as instructed wanting to be a part of my dear friend's wedding in any way possible since I was a bit late on the RSVP.

I enjoyed shot after shot, because in each picture everyone seemed to be genuinely happy. After the Ventus and Aqua finished with their pictures they came up to talk to me for a bit to finish our earlier conversation.

"It's good to see you Naminé," Ventus said.

"You too. Congratulations on your baby by the way. Although it is a bit late." I said smiling at them.

Aqua beamed with joy. "Thank you! We'll actually be leaving soon. I promised the babysitter we wouldn't be out too late anyway. We just wanted to say hi."

"And also have you see-" Ventus started.

"Have you seen Xion? I heard she got invited too." Aqua interrupted her husband.

I nodded my head. "I took a picture of her and her date not too long ago. It seems like everyone is here tonight for the occasion."

"Well almost everyone." Ventus said. Aqua elbowed him in the side. "Okay, we'll be heading off now!" I felt like she dragged him away before he could get another word in.

I was going to resume taking pictures of people but Selphie came up to me requesting for something else. "Hey Naminé, thanks! I think we got about almost all the guests. I think they'll start playing music for dancing soon. I know you're not a big fan, so do you want to take pictures of the rest of the scenery and such?"

"Of course!" I said. "Thanks!" Selphie said before heading over to her husband.

I took pictures of the food before the wait staff took it out to people at the tables. I took the pictures of the trees and how they looked in the night time.

"Naminé! You made it!" Through my lens I could see Xion walking over to me with her date. I put my camera down and waved to her. "Oh, I would like to introduce you to my date Vanitas." She smiled as she introduced the charcoal haired male to me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naminé."

"Nice to meet you too." He replied. He reminded me of Sora. Looks-wise anyway. He seemed much more serious than the goofball that Kairi married.

"Are you taking pictures for Selphie's wedding?" Xion asked. "Don't you ever put that camera down?" She teased me. "Did you get pictures of the entrance? It's really gorgeous!"

I looked over and she was right. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. "Do you two want a picture together over there?" I asked.

Xion shook her head. "No we're going to sit down to eat and maybe dance a little." Xion hugged me. "I'm very glad you were able to come in time."

I hugged her back. "I would assume so, since someone gave me the wrong flight time." I said.

"I was hoping you would forget about that." Xion said nervously. "Okay…heading off now before you blame me for something else!" She joked and ran off with her date Vanitas. "They do look like a cute couple."

I headed over to the entrance and took some pictures of it. Thanks to my new lens I bought in France I could get a very wide view of it. I wanted to get just a bit more of it so I took one step back. I looked through my lens again to focus.

My lenses were pointed at the center of the entrance, but my eyes looked at what was off to the side in the lens view. "Roxas." I whispered his name.

I didn't move my camera. He walked in and looked lost. I couldn't help but smile at that. He seemed to wander around aimlessly. I slowly lowered my camera. I wonder if he would see me.

He did. He stood there when he saw me staring back. I smiled and it looked like he smiled back meekly. It was amazing in one year how two people could become such strangers.

He decided to head over to where the guests were and I continued taking my pictures. Still, I couldn't help wondering if he had been doing well. What he had been up to the past year. I felt myself gravitating towards him.

I stopped myself when I got too close. What are you doing Naminé? I felt like scolding myself. I watched as some girl asked him to dance and I saw him walk with her to the dance floor. Good for him.

I had been angry at him. But…I wasn't anymore. I'm not saying I had fallen for him all over again. Just something didn't feel right.

Xion's voice seemed to float around in my head. I put my camera down and headed over to the dance floor as the song started to end.

I went up to the pair and I tapped on the girl's shoulder to cut in. She nodded and passed Roxas off to me. He looked completely and utterly surprised. "Sorry, I said. Just…keeping a promise to a friend." I said as the next song started to play.

It was quiet while we danced. I wondered which one of us would talk first.

"Naminé, why are you doing this?" Roxas asked.

I thought about the question. I was just merely acting on whatever I felt like I had promised Xion. "Things…didn't end right. Both times." I answered.

There was silence again and for the most part of the song. Eventually the song started to wind down to its final moments. I think I knew why I wanted to dance with him again. "This could be our closure." I said, feeling it was a more appropriate answer.

The song ended and I was going to walk off, but I felt like I was being tugged at. I turned around to see my hand still being held by his. I looked up at him. "I…I don't want closure." He said.

Another song started to play, so we danced to that song. "Roxas…what? Do you think we could actually start over again? Who are we fooling?"

"Why not?" He replied. "It's spring time. A chance for new beginnings right?" I didn't answer him. The song seemed like it was ending already. I felt like I didn't have enough time. "Naminé, I don't want to dance anymore, do you?" Roxas asked.

I looked up at him. The song was fading out into another song. I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes. But…I wasn't sad. "No, I don't."

Roxas walked off the dance floor, holding my hand tightly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Spring had come again. Just as Roxas had told me, new beginnings could happen. But there were still some things that stayed the same. I was still the same old Naminé who loved photography. The same old Naminé who had friends always supporting me. The same Naminé with the same hairstyle. The same Naminé with blue eyes.

What was different? The blue eyes staring back at me lovingly on the dance floor.

"So when will you two get married?" I turned to see Xion with her new husband Vanitas dancing beside us.

"Xion, did you forget? Today's your day." Roxas shrugged. "Guess you're going to be the one to remember anniversaries, Vanitas." Roxas joked around with his wedded friends.

I laughed at his comment as we got off the dance floor to watch everyone else. "I wonder if Xion knows I already proposed to you." Roxas said out loud.

"If I remember correctly, that was a while back." I reminded him.

"Yeah, but a guy still remembers when he got rejected." He pointed out. I rolled my eyes. "So if Xion is going to blame one of us for not being married, I think it should be you." He jested.

I pulled on his ear. "Ow, okay, okay! Fine, have it your way. I'll just have to propose to you again sometime." I smiled at those words. "Of course, to be fair, I'll be more hesitant with after what happened last time." He smiled at me. "I should get a hint of whether or not I'll be hearing good news, don't you think?"

I smiled back and held his hand. "Well, let's see. It is spring time. I suppose a girl can change her mind."

He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "Hmm, lets test this out then. May I have this dance with you?" He asked trying to sound like a gentleman.

I laughed at how stupid he actually sounded. But that was okay. Even if he was stupid, I wouldn't want to go out there with any other person. Just him, hand in hand.

I stood up and started to walk over with him. "I'd love to."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Fin_


End file.
